Once Upon A Time
by Nitestalker
Summary: My version of how I think it started at Stalag 13 and the prequel to Broken. I explain Carter's demotion to sergeant, what happened to Sam, Burkhalter's promotion and others.
1. Colonel Wilhelm Klink

Chapter 1: Colonel Wilhelm Klink

Colonel Wilhelm Klink paced nervously in his room after receiving his orders to report to the air field to start his refresher course in flying. He was to be part of the glorious Luftwaffe who were dropping bombs on England. Even though he was a loyal German officer who loved and served his country faithfully, he hated the idea of doing something where his death was almost for certain.

He wondered how to break the news to his parents. His dad would tell him he should be proud to be selected for such an honor. He knew his mother would never openly go against his father, but in private, she would weep for him.

Then there was the part of him who did not agree with Hitler. He would never admit it to anyone for fear of what would happen to him or his family, but deep down, he was a sympathizer. No, he didn't actively take part in the underground, but he did what he could; he helped hide those who the Nazis chose to "relocate" and get them out of the country. The hard part was doing it without anyone, especially his parents, finding out.

How could he bomb or fight against those who were only defending themselves against a mad man? Then again, flying over England was better than fighting the Russians. But what would happen if something went wrong and he was taken prisoner? He couldn't go through that again. He would die before he would allow himself to be taken prisoner again.

Klink sat on the edge of his bed with his head in his hands. Who was he kidding? He didn't have a brave bone in his body. There is no way he could go out like the American cowboy movies he saw; guns blazing and fighting to the death. The first time someone shot at him, he was more likely to surrender, if not before.

Sitting on his bed, feeling sorry for himself wasn't going to help the situation. Maybe, just maybe his father could talk to a few friends to see if he could get stationed here in Germany doing something safe like clerical work. After all, before the war started, he was a book keeper.

Klink faced the full length mirror. As he straightened his uniform, he noticed the medals he earned. _If they knew the truth about how I obtained most of these metals, I'd be stripped of them. Given the way things are now, I'd probably also be shot._

After a few deep breaths, he left to tell his father the news.

"Bravo, son! I'm so proud of you. You are fortunate to have this honor. I wish I was young enough and in shape enough to still fight," said Mr. Klink.

"Ja, it truly is an honor, but I'd prefer a position here in Germany. After my last flying accident, I don't feel comfortable flying any more. I feel I'd only hurt the Fatherland instead of helping it. Can you please talk to some of your friends at the club and see if I can be reassigned?" asked Klink.

Mr. Klink stared sternly at his oldest son. Then he saw the pleading look of his wife. "I'll see what I can do. No promises."

HH HH HH

"Thanks for meeting with me, Max," said Mr. Klink. "I know how busy you are getting ready to be transferred to Berlin."

"Anything for a friend. What's on your mind?" asked Max.

"It's my son, Wilhelm. I didn't want to say anything in front of him, but I fear him flying for the Luftwaffe again. If you hear of any openings where he can stay stationed here, please remember him. Sad to say, but he makes a better clerk than pilot," begged Mr. Klink. "I wish he was half as talented as his younger brother, Wolfgang. Wolfgang is an excellent musician. Not to mention he married into a good family. I have no fears for him. I always suspected the reason why Wolfgang's father-in-law gave Wilhelm a promotion to colonel was because he begged his wife to ask him to do it. You know how fathers are when their daughters ask them for something?"

"Ja, I do. It doesn't take them long to learn how to wrap us around their finger. Sadly, I am one of those fathers. Greta can get just about anything she asks for. For some reason, I have a hard time saying no to her. I will see what I can do, Otto," said Max.

"Danke." Mr. Klink shook Max's hand then left.

HH HH HH

Colonel Albert Burkhalter re-read the report of the deaths (more accurately the executions) of Colonel Mann, former kommandant of Luft Stalag 13 and of Lieutenant Fowler, former Senior Prisoner of War officer of the same camp. Normally, an officer would not be stationed in an enlisted man's camp, but when he was shot down, he was only a sergeant. His promotion came through while a prisoner there.

All the men who are qualified to take over the POW camp were being used elsewhere. Where was he going to find someone competent enough to run the camp and keep any escapes from occurring? He may have to leave Captain Gruber in place until he messes up and either has a sudden case of death or is transferred.

Burkhalter shook. Death was a plague he could live without. If it would have been up to him, Mann would have been transferred, not executed for allowing the SPO to escape. _The nerve of the Gestapo to execute one of my officers without consulting me first!_

He moved to the request letter on his desk from the Gestapo. Burkhalter made a sour face. All the Gestapo was are thugs with power. Though he would never say that thought out loud. If he did, he may end up catching the dreadful plague himself.

Since Stalag 13 was without a kommandant, the Gestapo was offering their services of running the camp. "Over my dead body. I'll run it myself before I let the Gestapo run it. Captain!" Burkhalter yelled.

A tall, blonde hair, blue eyed man in his late forty's entered the room. Thanks to his father's family connections, he was able to secure himself a nice comfy job in Berlin, working at Luftwaffe headquarters.

"Ja, Herr Oberst?" The captain saluted

"Get me a list of all Luftwaffe officers, major and above, who are available to be the new kommanant of Luft Stalag 13 in Hammelburg. I know beggars can't be choosers, but one with a clerical or administrative background would be a plus," ordered Burkhaulter.

A smile appeared on the captain's face. "Herr, Oberst, there is only one person who fits that description. His name is Colonel Wilhelm Klink. He currently has orders to report to flight training. It's not too late to have the orders changed."

"Very well. Take care of it. Have him report to camp. I'll meet him there," said Burkhalter.

HH HH HH

Klink jumped for joy when he received the news of the order change. Being kommandant of a POW camp was not exactly what he had in mind, but it sounded like a relatively safe job. That is if you don't mind being surrounded by the enemy twenty-four hours a day.

He arrived at camp in time for morning roll call. Colonel Burkhalter stood on the porch of the Kommandantur while a captain stood in the center of the compound. He observed a rotund sergeant counting the prisoners who were standing in formation.

The camp didn't appear to be too big. He guessed there were roughly 100 prisoners in it. Then something caught his attention in front of Barracks 2. Were his eyes deceiving him or was there a black American sergeant standing in formation? He only heard of them from his studies in school. This was the first time he ever saw one. What puzzled Klink about it though was why was he here?

He saluted his superior as he came to attention. "Colonel Wilhelm Klink reporting as ordered, Sir."

It struck him as odd the colonel never returned his salute, only turned to enter the kommandantur. "Coming, Bink?"

"Umm, it's Klink, Sir." Klink said as he rushed in after him. Even though they were both colonels, Burkhalter had seniority on him, was next in line for promotion to general and his new boss.

The meeting with Burkhalter was long and boring up to the point where he said he would be held responsible for any successful escapes. If there is one successful escape, he'd be severely punished.

After hearing that, Klink started to wonder if this was such a good idea. He jumped when he hear a loud pounding at the door. He quickly opened it. When he did, he saw the sign on the door was replaced. It now said 'Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant'.

"Congratulations, Link. You are now the new kommandant of camp 13. After you are settled into your quarters, I'll have Gruber call a special formation and introduce you to the prisoners. He'll fill you in on everything else you need to know."

"That's Klink, Sir," he corrected again.

"Whatever." Burkhalter left to relax in the guest quarters.

HH HH HH

Klink was giddy as a school boy as he unpacked his things. There was a knock at the door. "Come in."

The sergeant he saw earlier entered the private quarters and came to attention. "I am Sergeant of the guards, Hans Schultz. Please let me know if I can be of any help to you."

"Nice to meet you, Sergeant. You could help me by taking this box to the office. I brought a few things to help the place feel a little more homely," said Klink, pointing to the box by the door.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted then left to do as ordered.

"Kommandant. I do love the sound of that." Klink whistled as he continued unpacking.

When he was through, he and Burkhalter stood before the assembled prisoners. Burkhalter had the camps PA system set up so he wouldn't have to repeat himself.

"Prisoners of camp 13, this is Colonel Wilhelm Klink, your new kommandant. Kommandant Klink, do you have any words for the prisoners?" Burkhalter announced.

"Ja, I do. Prisoners of camp 13, consider this your warning. No infraction of the rules will be tolerated. Breaking the rules in any way will earn you a stint in the cooler. After the first occurrence, an additional thirty days will be added to the sentence. If you have any questions or concerns, address them to the senior prisoner and he will bring them to me. After you're dismissed, I'd like to meet with the senior prisoner in my office. Dissss-misssed!" Klink hastily joined Burkhalter in the office.

Shortly after being seated, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." Klink sat in almost shock when he saw who was at the door. _There must be some mistake._ "Sergeant, you must follow proper chain of command. All requests must be presented to the senior prisoner. Unless called for, he is the only prisoner who is allowed to come in here."

"You did send for me, Sir. I'm the senior prisoner. Sergeant James Kinchloe, USAAC at your service."

"You're kidding!" Klink exclaimed. _Where did I put that aspirin? I feel a headache coming on?_


	2. Colonel Robert Hogan

Chapter 2: Colonel Robert Hogan

"Come on Mac, get that Kraut off our six," said Colonel Robert Hogan to his tale gunner. He just finished dropping his bomb load over where reports said a munitions factory was. The German Luftwaffe was all over them.

The plane shook violently as a line of holes appeared down the side of the fuselage. Hogan jerked when one of the German planes exploded not to far off the left side. "Good shooting. Keep it up; we're not out of the woods yet."

"Hey, Colonel? Is it me or does it appear their gunning for us?" asked Maddox, Hogan's co-pilot.

"It does seem that way." Hogan quickly banked the plane right to keep from getting hit by a spray of bullets.

"Your flying skills never cease to amaze me. You make this bird do things I never thought possible," said Maddox. "Colonel, I know we're bigger and all, but is it wise to play chicken with a plane?"

Hogan barley heard Maddox. He was concentration on the German plane heading straight toward them. "Plow the road and let's get home." Hogan yelled.

The nose gunners fired at the approaching plane. None of bullets hit there target. "Come on. Come on," Hogan said quietly. At the last minute, the German plane veered away. On the horizon, Hogan saw why. Allied fighters were quickly approaching. He was almost home.

The plane vibrated as the right engine sputtered. "Come on, Girl. Hold on. Just a little bit further." Hogan swore when the right engine stopped. "Radio ahead. Tell them we'll be landing with one engine gone."

HH HH HH

After receiving word about Hogan's plane, General Richard Lawrence stood in the tower, keeping a weathered eye on the horizon for Hogan's plane; Goldilocks.

One by one, the other B-17's from the mission started to land. Lawrence held his breath as he saw a plane flying erratically. He breathed a sigh of relief as he recognized her. He quickly made his way to the tarmac to welcome Hogan and the rest of the men, home.

"What on earth happened? I'm recommending the cost for fixing the plane come out of your paycheck," said Lawrence to Hogan. "Don't you know you're supposed to dodge the bullets, not fly into them?"

"Charge Uncle Sam with the repairs. As for dodging bullets…I must have slept through that part of class, or my instructor forgot to mention it," said Hogan with a smile.

"The teacher taught it all right. I aught to know, I'm the one who taught it. Remind me again how you passed my class?" asked Lawrence.

"Charm and good looks, Sir." answered Hogan.

Both men laughed. Lawrence slapped Hogan on the back. "I'm glad you paid attention to something. How the heck are you, Hogan?"

"No worse for wear. What brings you to England? I thought you were stationed in Washington?" asked Hogan.

"Was. I want to be where the action is. Didn't want to let you kids have all the fun," said Lawrence. "Come. I'll buy you a drink at the O-club."

"Since you're buying. Just give me a minute to get changed," said Hogan.

HH HH HH

"If I read your file correctly, this was mission 49. One more and you go home for a bond selling tour," said Lawrence after taking a sip of his beer.

"I guess so. I want to go home, but it doesn't feel right going home when the war isn't over yet," said Hogan.

"Don't feel guilty. You've more than earned it. Besides, selling bonds in an important job." Lawrence paused. He wasn't sure how to approach Hogan about what he heard from Maddox. "Is it true the Krauts were gunning for you?"

"What? You've been talking to Maddox. My plane was already crippled from some ground artillery. Goldilocks was an easy target is all," answered Hogan.

"But what if there was more to it. Word is there's some Kraut colonel whose been studying you. I know you're not in my unit any more, but I promised your parents I'd look out for you. I'd rather you not go on the next mission, but I know trying to stop you is useless. Just be careful and don't try to be a hero. Complete your mission so you can go home," said Lawrence.

"That's the plan." Hogan took a long swig of beer.

"Robert," Hogan's ears perked up at the use of his given name. "… have you given any thought as to what you would do if ever shot down?" asked Lawrence.

"I'd do what you taught me. Keep my head down and make my way to friendly territory. Why the concern?" asked Hogan.

"I've got a bad feeling is all. What if you're captured and can't make it to friendly territory?" asked Lawrence.

"Escape the first chance I get. Are you trying to jinks my last mission?" asked Hogan.

"No, I just want you to be prepared. Chalk it up to the ravings of an old man." Lawrence sat silently staring into his beer.

HH HH HH

That night, Hogan lay on his bed. _What if you're captured and can't make it to friendly territory? _Stories of how prisoners were treated came to his mind. What would he do? _Name, rank and serial number is all they'll get from me_.

Hogan swallowed hard as he remembered the pain they inflicted on him for not answering their questions when he was first captured by Krauts a few years back. Phantom pain shot through his back as he remembered being arrested by the Gestapo in Berlin while helping Lawrence on a spy mission. Confessing to anything wasn't an option. He was in so much pain he prayed for death.

_I'm not going to give them the chance to do that to me again, _Hogan thought to himself. He wouldn't let himself be taken alive.

HH HH HH

"Target's dead ahead, Colonel," said the navigator. "Should be there in two."

As Hogan flew, he got an uneasy feeling. Maybe he was getting worked up over nothing. _The ravings of an old man. _Hogan couldn't afford to let Lawrence's misgivings about the bombing mission interfere. He had a job to do and he was going to do it.

"Krauts, 10 o'clock!" yelled Maddox.

Sure enough a squadron of Kraut fighters was heading in their direction. "Get ready, fellas." Hogan said on the mike. "It's about to get nasty. Remember, no matter what, stay in formation. We're almost to the target."

"Sir, we're just about over target," said the navigator.

"Get ready bombardiers," Hogan announced. "Steady. Steady." The plane was hit by a few bullets. "Now!"

All in unison, the planes dropped their loads. To Hogan's surprise, Goldilocks was the only one being shot at. "You believe me now," said Maddox as he ducked flying glass from a bullet hitting the windshield.

The Kraut fighters only shot at the B-17's who were interfering with them shooting Hogan down. "Hightail it for home!" ordered Hogan.

As the others turned their planes to head for home, Hogan turned Goldilocks another way.

"Sir, you might explain to me what you're doing? Home is the other way," asked Maddox.

"I'm allowing the others to go home. It's me they're after. Don't worry; we'll be right behind them." Hogan ducked as a spray of bullets entered the cabin. "Come on, Baby. Don't let me down."

Hogan pulled back and hard to the left, causing the plane to go into a sideways roll.

"Colonel! What are you doing? These planes aren't made for this." Maddox put his hands over his eyes. In the next moment, the plane was in a downward spiral. "Do something before she stalls!"

"Who's flying this plane; me or you? Either help me pull up or shut up!" ordered Hogan. Maddox grabbed the stick and started pulling. "Come on, Girl. Pull up."

To everyone's relief, the plane stopped spiraling and started increasing in altitude. As Goldilocks climbed, her fuselage was littered with bullets. The next round of bullets hit the wings.

In the distance, Hogan saw the coast. "Just a little bit further." More bullets sprayed the tail section. A scream filled the plane. Hogan glanced back and saw the tail gunner lying motionlessly. One of the other men went to his aid. "Get back to your station, Soldier, or we'll all be like that.

The soldier wasn't happy with the order, but did as ordered. Hogan didn't want to sound heartless, but he couldn't concentrate on the dead, when he had the living to worry about. He gave the engines more power. They just had to make it home.

HH HH HH

Again, Lawrence found himself in the tower with the binoculars waiting for the planes arrival. Dots appeared on the horizon. Eventually, the dots started to land. Very few appeared to have any damage. But wait. There was one missing; Goldilocks.

Lawrence held his breath as he searched the skies. In the distance, he saw a trail of black smoke.

"Goldilocks to tower. Will be making a wheels up landing with two engines gone." Lawrence heard over the tower radio.

Immediately, the alarm was sounded. The runway was cleared of all planes and personnel. Emergency personnel waited a safe distance away.

Sparks flew from under the plane as she touched down. She spun around a few times, and then skidded to a stop off the runway. Emergency personnel were there with fire extinguishers and water hoses. An ambulance arrived to treat the injured.

Lawrence reached the plane as Hogan stumbled out. An emergency worker was at his side to catch him before he lost his balance and fell down.

Hogan swatted the hand away. "I'm fine. I just got to get my land legs again."

"Hogan, let them look at you and that's an order," ordered Lawrence.

Hogan wiped what he thought was sweat away from his eyes, only to discover it was blood. Some of the flying glass had cut his forehead. "Yes, Sir."


	3. Newkirk and LeBeau

Chapter 3: Newkirk and LeBeau

Hogan sat patiently on the table in the infirmary, waiting for the nurse to finish cleaning and stitching the wound. He heard the door open. "I guess it's a good thing you're through flying for now. You successfully got your 50 in and now you're going home," said Lawrence.

"How is she?" asked Hogan.

"She who?" asked Lawrence.

"Goldilocks. Will they be able to fix her?" Hogan asked.

Lawrence shook his head. "I'm afraid not. She's beyond repair. She's already been stripped and sent to the scrap yard." Hogan hung his head at the loss. "For crying out loud, Hogan; it's only a plane."

"I know. I couldn't have asked for a better plane though. She brought me home safely all these times," said Hogan with a sigh.

"You'll get over it. Your plane home leaves in the morning. Can you try to stay out of trouble until then?" asked Lawrence.

"Trouble? Who me?" asked Hogan innocently.

"I won't be around to see you off. I've got somewhere to be. Tell your parents hi for me. Congratulations on a job well done," said Lawrence, patting Hogan on the back.

"Yea. Tell that to Richardson's family." Now with the threat of danger over, he could morn the loss of his fellow soldier.

HH HH HH

"Sergeant Kinchloe, there is a truck of prisoners coming in tomorrow morning. Have your men ready for their arrival," said Klink.

"Yes, Sir. Uh, Sir? How many new prisoners?" asked Kinch.

"About twenty; fifteen American, four English and one French. Dismissed." Klink returned to his work.

Kinch saluted, then left.

Just after roll call the next morning, a truck entered the compound. Kinch approached the truck. Inside he could hear yelling. Prisoners filed out of the truck as fast as they could. Inside he heard two men fighting.

Before the guards could enter the truck, Kinch rushed in, separating the two. "Break it up! Have you forgotten you're both on the same side? Now get out of the truck."

"And just who do you think you are to tell us what to do, Yank?" came a cockney accented voice in return.

"At the moment, Corporal, your superior." Kinch moved aside, allowing the two corporals to pass.

Before Kinch could get out of the truck, they were at it again. "I said cut it out and that's an order." Kinch pointed to Klink. "They're the enemy. They're the ones we're supposed to be fighting, not each other."

Klink approached the new prisoners clapping. "Bravo, Sergeant."

It took a moment for Kinch to calm his temper before he spoke. "Thanks, Kommandant, but I'm only stopping them from fighting because I don't want to see Fritz and Hans over there get trigger happy."

Everyone glanced at the two guards who delivered the prisoners. Their guns were in the ready to fire position and their fingers on the trigger. "Oh. I see what you mean. Two days in the cooler for fighting."

Kinch softly approach Klink. "Please give them a break, Kommandant. They just got here. I'll put them both in Barracks 2 where I can keep an eye on them." Kinch paused while Klink thought about what he was saying. "I give you my word no more fighting between them. Right, Corporals?"

Both corporals nodded their heads. The Englishman put his arm around the shorter Frenchman. "No more trouble from us. He and I are best mates."

"Very well. If I hear of the two of you fighting again it will be two weeks in the cooler. Understood?"

"D'accord" said the short Frenchman.

"I understand. Sir," said the Englishman.

"Gut! Now prisoners of the Third Reich, for you the war is over. There has never been a successful escape since I have taken over camp 13 and there will never be one. Anyone who tries to escape will find themselves spending thirty days in the cooler. Sergeant Kinchloe will give you your housing assignments and make you familiar with the rules and regulations of camp. Dismissed." Klink walked away from the prisoners as they saluted.

As Kinch passed out the housing arrangements to the new prisoners, the Englishman took the opportunity to talk with Kinch. "Name's Newkirk. Thanks, Mate for getting us out of that jam."

"Oui, merci. My name is LeBeau. You saved our necks. How can I repay you?"

"Just don't fight any more. Moral is low enough without the two of you adding to it," scolded Kinch.

HH HH HH

Hogan quietly packed his bag. He was glad to be going home, but at the same time he wasn't. There was still a lot of work he could do for the allies. Selling bonds wasn't on the top of his list.

It looked like Maddox was right though, the Krauts were gunning after him. He didn't have to risk any more lives on bombing missions. But isn't that what an officer is trained to do; risk the lives of his men?_ I'm sure Richardson's family would understand._

Richardson had just recently joined Hogan's group, so he didn't know much about him. He couldn't let his parents receive a generic letter announcing their son's death. Hogan sat at the table to write them a letter.

HH HH HH

Hogan had his bag slung over his shoulder as he headed toward his plane. On the way there, he saw his old crew run toward the infirmary. Hogan handed the man at the plane his bag. "I'll be back in a minute."

Some part of him still felt responsible for his men. He sensed, by their actions, something was wrong. He ran into Maddox entering the building. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"It's Colonel Johnson. He fell down the stairs," said Maddox.

"The same Colonel Johnson who's replacing me?" Maddox nodded in response to Hogan's question.

Upon entering the room, he saw Johnson with his head bandaged and his arm in a cast. "I guess there goes the mission. We can't fly without a squadron leader," said Carr.

"When were you supposed to leave?" asked Hogan.

Maddox checked his watch "In an hour."

"Isn't that the one where you're supposed to bomb the refinery?" asked Hogan.

Maddox nodded. "We'll just have to get it later."

"Don't you realize how important that target is? The more fuel it produces, the more planes and tanks the Krauts can use against us. It gets knocked out as scheduled," said Hogan. "Who all knows about this little accident?"

"Just us and the docs. You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" asked Maddox. "Do you know how much trouble you'll be in? You're supposed to be getting on a plane for home, not for a mission."

"Let me worry about it. Taking out the refinery is more important. See you on the flight line. Oh and men, to help reduce suspicion, refer to me as Colonel or Colonel Johnson," said Hogan.

"Yes, Sir," the men answered.

HH HH HH

Hogan walked to the plane with the rest of the men. "What's her name?"

"Queen of Hearts," responded Maddox.

Hogan gazed at the gorgeous red head with a red, heart shaped bathing suite painted on the planes nose. "Fitting. Mount up"

The mission started off as normal. They were just about to the refinery when they were attacked by Kraut fighters. Hogan (A.K.A. Johnson) gave orders to the men.

HH HH HH

"That voice," said the Luftwaffe colonel. "I recognize that voice. It can't be. They don't let Allied pilots fly more than fifty missions. The name doesn't match, but it must be him. Fate has granted me one last chance. This time I shall succeed or die trying. All planes follow my lead."

HH HH HH

Just as Queen of Hearts was about to drop her load, the plane was showered in bullets. "This can't be. There is no way they know it's me," said Hogan. "Go ahead bombardier's."

All the planes released their bombs. The refinery exploded as the rain of bombs fell down upon it. "Everyone head for home."

The plane was showered again in a spray of bullets. This time he lost one of his right engines.

"Colonel Hogan, this is Colonel Biedenbender. You will order your men to land and surrender or be shot down. The choice is yours."

"Who is this nut and why is he on my radio?" asked Hogan. "No deal, Herr Colonel. Gunners, take him out."

The gunners fired at the plane. Biedenbender had expected this and out maneuvered them. However it wasn't a total loss. The bullets did bring down one of the Kraut fighters.

Hogan watched as Biedenbender flew his plane straight at one of the other B-17's. At the last moment, before he pulled up, he sent a parade of bullets into the cockpit. The B-17 immediately went into a nose dive.

One by one, the crew jumped out the plane. As the crew members floated helplessly toward the earth, the Kraut fighters opened fire on them.

"Oh no you don't." Hogan broke formation "Give those men cover." While Hogan was concentrating on the Kraut fighters in front of him, he neglected to see the one coming up behind him. He fell into their trap. The Kraut fighters immediately started shooting the Queen of Hearts from all angles.

He couldn't get back into formation without risking the lives on the other planes. He decided to make a run for it. The plane rocked as he lost one of his left engines. "Hey, Maddox! What's that big moving mass over there?"

Maddox looked through the binoculars. "It appears to be one of their armored battalions. Boy is it a large one!"

"Ugh!" Hogan quickly grabbed his right shoulder when the cockpit was sprayed with bullets.

"You all right, Colonel?" asked Maddox.

Before Hogan could answer, the plan started to drop as other right engine quit. "Everyone out!" None of the men moved. "I gave you a direct order. This bird's going down, now out!"

The men bailed out of the plane. "Their all out, Colonel. Let's go."

"I want to make sure she lands in the middle of that battalion. Go a head and get out." Hogan fought the controls to keep the plane somewhat steady and on target.

"I'm not leaving you behind, Sir," said Maddox.

"I gave you an order, Captain." Hogan gritted his teeth as the plane got harder to control.

"Sorry, Colonel." Maddox punched Hogan, knocking him out. "You can court-martial me if we live." Maddox wrapped his arms around Hogan and jumped out of the plane. Once safely away from the plane, Maddox pulled Hogan's cord then his own. A smile appeared as the plane landed on target.

HH HH HH

Hogan's eyes blinked open. _Where am I? _He slowly sat up. He clenched his teeth as a sharp pain went up his arm. He pushed up with his other hand. He was in a small stone room with a big metal door. He hung his head as he realized where he was. He looked up when he heard a key in the lock.

"Ah, you're awake. Gut! Colonel Hogan, welcome to Dulag Luft."


	4. It Takes A Thief

Chapter 4: It Takes A Thief

As Kinch arose from the table, Newkirk 'tripped,' bumping into him. "Sorry about that, mate."

Kinch smiled. "No problem." He put his hand on Newkirk's shoulder as he turned away. "Now give me my watch back."

"Pardon me? I don't know what you're talking about," said Newkirk innocently.

Reaching inside Newkirk's inner pocket, Kinch removed his watch. "Now how do you suppose they got in there?"

"Yea, I wonder." An idea came to Kinch. "Newkirk, can I speak with you in the office please. After they were in the office with the door shut, Kinch asked, "Are pockets the only thing you pick?"

Newkirk cleared his throat. "I don't know what you mean?"

"Oh, I think you do. Do you also pick locks?" asked Kinch.

"Now wait a minute. I don't like what you're implying. Just because I pick a few pockets doesn't mean I'm a crook," defended Newkirk.

Kinch motioned for Newkirk to calm down. "I didn't say anything about you being a crook. I just want to know if the opportunity arose where a lock might need to be picked if you could do it?"

"Are you planning on some kind of escape?" Kinch just shook his head. "Depends. What kind of lock are we talking about?"

"Safe," responded Kinch.

Newkirk paced. "Those usually have combination locks. Big or small safe?"

"Small. It's the one in Klink's office," said Kinch.

"Just supposed I can get into it, why?" asked Newkirk.

"Anything of any value, Klink keeps in the safe. One of the things I know is in there is the Luftwaffe Code Book. I want it, but can't get to it," said Kinch.

"What's in it for me?" asked Newkirk.

Kinch smiled. He knew he had him. "Think of the thrill of breaking into the camp kommandant's safe not to mention the fact you will be helping your fellow countrymen."

"Huh? How's it helping them?" asked Newkirk.

"First you get the code book, and then I'll explain the rest," said Kinch.

Newkirk was in deep thought. "How do I get in there?"

His smile grew bigger as he laid the plan out. "As punishment for the fight, I have you helping Scotty on cleaning detail. Klink will probably have Schultz guarding you. Scotty will distract him while you get in the safe and get the book."

"You're so smart, what happens when he notices it's gone?" asked Newkirk.

Kinch shook his head. "If we do everything right, he wont know its missing. Once you bring it back here, I'll copy it and you put it back." Before Newkirk could ask his next question, Kinch stopped him. "Let's just take it one step at a time."

HH HH HH

Everything went according to plan. Schultz supervised Scotty and Newkirk clean the office. When Schultz walked by Scotty, he pushed the bucket of water in front of him. Schultz tripped over it, spilling water all over the floor.

"Look what you did. How do you suppose we clean the office if you continue to make a mess," said Scotty as he motioned to Newkirk to do his thing.

"I'm sorry, Scotty. It was an accident. Here, I'll clean it up." Schultz handed Scotty his rifle and took his mop.

Newkirk stared in disbelief. Scotty motioned for him to get back to work. It had been a while since he had to open a combination lock. No worries though; it's like riding a bike. In less than a minute, Newkirk was in the safe. He quickly tucked the book into his inner pocket and closed the safe.

After Schultz finished cleaning up his mess, he handed Scotty the mop back and took his rifle. "You did a good job, Schultz. Newkirk, you finished over there?"

"All done. It's clean enough to eat off of." Newkirk picked up his cleaning supplies and stood next to Scotty.

"Very well, you may go." Schultz hurried the two men out the door.

HH HH HH

Newkirk tossed the code book to Kinch. "Now what?"

"Follow me." Kinch went over to his bunk and hit the cross rail twice. To Newkirk's surprise, the bunk lifted, exposing a large hole in the floor.

Newkirk followed Kinch down the hole. "I never knew the barracks were equipped with underground apartments."

Kinch laid the book on the table and took a picture of each page. Newkirk watched in amazement as Kinch took the film into a dark room, where Kinch explained the process of developing the film.

"Now that we have our copy, what do we do with it?" asked Newkirk.

"Now I code it and send it to London." Kinch laughed as Newkirk's jaw dropped in wonder when he was shown the radio room.

"What is all of this?" asked Newkirk when he found his voice again.

"Lieutenant Fowler set this entire network up. He said some major did a seminar while he attended West Point on how to make radios and transmitters out of house hold items. He said a colonel explained how to use this knowledge to harass the enemy if ever captured. What little information we are able to gain from the Krauts is transmitted to someone who then sends it on to London. Lieutenant Fowler was the only person who knew who exactly it went to. This radio here picks up the BBC. We get coded orders this way. If they're talking about baseball, the message is for prisoners. If they mention a certain game of the season, it's for that POW camp. The coach is London and the fans are the underground," explained Kinch.

"So are you a spy then?" asked Newkirk with awe.

Kinch laughed and shook his head. "No. I just do what I can to help our side win."

"By spying," Newkirk pointed out.

"Whatever you want to call it." It didn't take Kinch long to code the book. Transmitting it via Morse Code was the hard part. Eventually it was all sent. "It's almost dinner time, lets head upstairs."

"I don't know how much longer I can last here on Kraut food." Newkirk followed Kinch topside.

There nostrils were filled with delicious food smells. Kinch noticed the small Frenchman cooking at the stove. "What are you doing? Cooking in the barracks is not allowed."

"I'm not cooking, I'm surviving. There is no way I can survive eating bosche food. Here taste." The Frenchman offered Kinch a spoonful of soup.

Kinch took a bite. "Wow, LeBeau, this is really good! What is it?"

"It's called Rock Soup," answered LeBeau.

"Only the French could make rocks taste good," said Newkirk.

After a dirty scowl, LeBeau explained. "I said I was going to cook a rock for dinner. Then I mentioned how some potatoes would help the rock taste better. Almost like magic, some potatoes appeared. I did the same thing with carrots, onions and spices. Before anyone realized what had happened, I had the ingredients to make vegetable soup."

"That was pretty smart, LeBeau. Good thinking," congratulated Kinch.

"I made enough for everyone who contributed something to have some," said LeBeau.

"What about those who didn't?" asked Kinch.

"There will still be enough as long as you promise to contribute to the next meal," offered LeBeau.

"Deal."

HH HH HH

General Lawrence sat at his desk, studying the plans for an upcoming mission when the phone rang. "Hello. General Lawrence speaking…What do you mean he didn't get on the plane?...How does his stuff make it, but not him?...Find him!"

Lawrence hung the phone up with force. How could Hogan just disappear? What was worse, he had no idea where to begin looking for him. He put his head in his hands and thought.

"He didn't. He wouldn't." Lawrence quickly called a friend of his about the bombing raid yesterday. "Hi, Frank, it's Richard. Listen, who took over leading the 504th?...Do you know where he is now?...His plane didn't come back! I want to talk to someone else in his squadron…A couple of the men in his plane who bailed out have been recovered... I want to speak with one of them…What do you mean when? NOW!"

Not more than two hours after hanging up with Frank did the phone ring again. "General Lawrence speaking…Yes, Lieutenant, I wanted to speak with you. Do you know who Colonel Hogan is…You do? Good. When you left on the bombing mission yesterday you didn't happen to see him did you?...You did!...He did what!...He's the one who took out the batalion?...No, Lieutenant, I don't have any more questions…No, you're not in trouble…Good-bye."

"I can't believe he did that. Now what do I do?" He picked up the phone again. This time he called the only person he knew who could help. "Hi, Tom, I've got bad news…"

HH HH HH

Tom was angry when he got off the phone with Lawrence. _How could Rob disobey orders like that? Simple, he's a Hogan and fighting is in the blood. Hamburg…I wonder if Kewpie is still in the area? If he is, he could help. _

Tom was on the phone. "Kewpie, this is Guardian Angel. Need you to inquire about an American who was shot down over Hamburg yesterday, name Colonel Robert Hogan. Meet at local rendezvous Charlie at 2000 tomorrow."


	5. Dulag Luft

Chapter 5: Dulag Luft

A/N: Caution! There are some reference to torture.

"Colonel Hogan, you will tell us what we want to know, or suffer the consequences," said Ziegler, Hogan's interrogator. "Where is your hometown?"

"Hogan, Robert, E. Colonel, USAAC, serial number 0876707." For every question Ziegler asked, Hogan gave the same answer; name, rank and serial number.

"You wish to test us? Gut." After scribbling on a piece of paper, he placed the papers in a folder. "We shall see if you'll be more cooperative tomorrow."

Hogan was stripped naked and shoved in a cell. This cell, unlike the cell he was in earlier, was freezing. Hogan puffed out his warm breath to see how well he could see it. He guessed the temperature was in the low 40's. Hogan huddled in a corner with his knees up to his chest and his arms wrapped around them for warmth.

He'd been through the routine before. He had their techniques drilled into him and how to handle them. Reluctantly, he stood up and started walking around the cell. The first thing he needed to do was keep warm blood circulating so the blood in his extremities didn't get too cold.

The cold cell reminded him of his uncle's cabin where he, his brother Tom and cousin Milt would go hunting. They would be out in the cold for hours waiting for a deer to show up. He'd give anything to be back at that cabin now. Unlike his cell, the cabin had a fireplace.

HH HH HH

The next morning, Hogan was given his clothes and taken before Ziegler. "Now, Colonel, do you wish to change any of your answers?"

"Nope." Hogan answered as he stood at a cross between attention and parade rest.

"Colonel, how can giving us your hometown be considered betraying your country or giving us military secrets? It isn't like I'm asking for the location of the Allied fighter base in London or any of the oil refineries there. However, if you choose to give us the answerers, it could make things more comfortable here for you."

Hogan watched as Ziegler poured himself a glass of schnapps. After taking a sip, he turned back to Hogan. "Such luxuries could be yours." He then lit a cigar. "I can make your life very comfortable or uncomfortable. The choice is yours."

"Don't smoke or drink. Try again." In truth, Hogan longed for the cigar. The smell made it so tempting, but he would just have to do without.

"Well then, Colonel, until tonight. Guards! Take him to the next cell," ordered Ziegler.

This time, Hogan was taken to a hot cell. The room felt like it was 150 degree's. The hot air stung his lungs, making it hard to breath. He immediately took his jacket and shirt off. Since hot air rises, he laid on the not too cool floor. He closed his eyes and imagined himself playing in the snow as a kid, building snowmen and sledding with his friends.

That afternoon, he was given the first bit of food; a slice of bread and cup of water. As hungry as he was, he forced himself to eat slowly and to ration the water.

For dinner, he had two slices of bread, which tasted more like sawdust, a pat of butter and a cup of water. _There being much too generous. If I keep eating like this, I'm libel to change pants size!_

After he finished his meal, he was taken back to Ziegler's office. "Were you comfortable, Colonel?"

"I've been in worse," said Hogan. "Kind of reminds me of a hotel I stayed at in Toledo."

"Is that where you're from?" asked Ziegler.

Hogan only grinned, and said nothing more.

"Have it your way. I'm tired of playing nice with you." Ziegler approached Hogan. He circled him like a predator. Ziegler stood before Hogan. He leaned so his mouth was close to Hogan's ear. "I shall enjoy playing this game with you and your men."

Hearing the reference to his men, Hogan glared at him. He had hoped they had gotten away.

"I see I have your attention now. Everything I do to you, I do to them. Do you wish to see your men suffer, Colonel?" Ziegler asked in a voice that made Hogan's skin crawl.

"How do I know you have any of them? This could be a Nazi trick," asked Hogan.

"Very well." Ziegler pulled out a piece of paper with a list of names on it. He handed it to Hogan. "Pick a name."

"What for?" asked Hogan defensively.

"You will be put in the same room as that person as proof we have them," explained Ziegler.

Hogan glanced at the list. Yes, all the names on there were the men on his plane. To his relief, some of his men's names were missing. He hoped it meant they had gotten away. Who should he choose? Something told him this was to easy. He did it the only fair way he could think of. He closed his eyes and pointed. "Martin."

"Very well, Colonel, I shall have Martin brought to your cell." Ziegler made a phone call as the guards removed Hogan from his office.

On the way to the cell, he passed two guards escorting an American sergeant. This sergeant fought the guards every step of the way. "Repent doers of iniquity! Release God's chosen people and repent before it's too late and He sends His judgment down upon you!"

Hogan glanced over his shoulder in time to see the sergeant receive a couple of blows from a guard. Then surprisingly, the sergeant started to fight back. Hogan tried to pull away from his guards to help the sergeant. The gun barrel in his gut, prodding him to keep moving was the only thing stopping him. The struggle between the sergeant and the guard ended with the guard hitting the sergeant in the head with the butt of his gun.

He watched helplessly as the guards drug the limp body. He only hoped he was still alive. Then again, maybe a quick death was better.

Upon entering the cell, Hogan was immediately chained to the wall. A short time later, Ziegler brought Martin into the cell. Martin shook with fright. He had a few scrapes and bruises on him, but didn't look any worse for where.

"As you can see, Colonel, I have your men. Now give me the answers I want," demanded Ziegler.

Hogan ignored Ziegler. "You alright, Martin?"

"Yes, Sir," replied Martin in a shaky voice.

"Since you can see he is fine, answer my questions," ordered Ziegler.

Hogan gazed into Martin's frightened eyes. His heart filled with sorrow as he could feel the pangs of being in command. His decisions not only affected him, but the lives of his men. This is part of being a soldier. "Hogan, Robert, E. Colonel, USAAC…"

Ziegler delivered a blow to Martins midsection. "You can't do this. It's against the Geneva Prisoner of War Convention!" yelled Hogan.

Ziegler stood it thought. "It is? Well I guess that means I have to change my tactics." Ziegler pulled out his knife and put it to Martins throat. "Talk or he dies."

"Please, Colonel. I have a family at home to go back to. I don't want to die," begged Martin.

Grief filled Hogan. He had to look at the bigger picture. If he told about the refineries or air strip, many more would lose their life. He would have to sacrifice the one to save hundreds. The burden of war and command. "Hogan, Robert, E…"

The rest was drowned out by Martin's strangled cries. Ziegler didn't slit his throat to make his death relatively quick. He was stabbed in the side, just below the ribs. This type of wound was going to allow Martin to die slowly and painfully.

Hogan bowed his head in sorrow. He willed himself to not hear the painful cries.

HH HH HH

Tom met Kewpie at the local bar at 2000 hours. "It's been a long time."

"Yes it has. Aside from the obvious, how's your family doing?" inquired Kewpie.

"As well as can be expected. You have the information?" asked Tom, wanting to get to the point.

"He's at Dulag Luft. They are currently interrogating him," Kewpie answered.

Tom's heart sank. He feared what they were doing to him. "Has he said anything?"

"Not yet," said Kewpie. "My guess is it will only be a matter of time. I haven't seen anyone yet to make it out of there without revealing something."

"Can you please get him out or at least keep your eye on him?" asked Tom

"I know how close you are and I will see what I can do. Remember though, I can't let it interfere with the real reason why I'm here. I will not be compromised. London is depending on me," replied Kewpie.

"I understand. Please do what you can. Auf Wiedersehen."

HH HH HH

Long after Martin's body had been removed; the walls still echoed his cries. There was nothing he could have done to prevent it. Hogan noticed something red running down his arms. Until now, he didn't realize he had pull on his chains hard enough to tear the skin.

He stretched his fingers, trying to get some feeling back in them. He tried keeping his mind busy, so he wouldn't have to look at the pool of Martin's blood still on the floor.

A guard entered the room. He released Hogan from his chains. Hogan was lead to a small room, about the size of a broom closet. _Odd, _Hogan thought, _the floor is metal and not concrete._

Before the door shut, Hogan's socks and shoes were removed. When the door did shut, it left Hogan in complete darkness. As soon as Hogan sat down, a bright light filled the room. The light was so bright, it hurt his eyes. He heard a voice. "When the light comes on, you will stand and say your name, rank and serial number."

"If I refuse?" asked Hogan.

His answer was an electrical shock he received from the floor. "Each time you refuse, the voltage will be increased."

Reluctantly, Hogan did as they wanted. After all, it's the only answer they were going to get out of him.

HH HH HH

Schultz entered the barracks. "Something smells delicious." He then spied a pot of soup in the middle of the table. "Cooking in the barracks is verboten. I must report this."

"Must you?" Kinch held a bowl of soup up to Schultz.

Schultz sniffed the soup. "What kind is it?"

"Rabbit stew," LeBeau answered.

"Try some, Schultz," encouraged Kinch. LeBeau's mouth dropped. Before he could protest, Kinch motioned for LeBeau to settle down. "Go on. What's it going to hurt?"

Finally, Schultz gave in. "Das est wounderbar!"

"If you promise to not report it, I'll let you finish the bowl," said Kinch.

"Report what?" Schultz quickly finished the stew. "I see nothing. Nooottttthhhhiiiinnngg!"

After Schultz left, LeBeau protested. "I do not cook for bosche! How could you let him eat it?"

"Because the best way to bribe Schultz is through his stomach. As long as we feed him, he'll continue to look the other way and give us useful information," explained Kinch.


	6. Waking Nightmares

Chapter 6: Waking Nightmares

A/N: Warning! Contains suggested homosexual content and mild cursing.

Hogan lost count how many times he had recited his name, rank and serial number. He was tired and hungry. Since they took his watch, he had no idea how long he had been in here.

The light came on again. "Go to Hell!" yelled Hogan. He was rewarded by receiving a shock from the floor. Hogan danced in place to keep as little of him from touching the floor. Finally, again he gave in and gave them what they wanted. The electricity stopped and the light went out. Again he was left in darkness.

What they were doing didn't make since. _Why weren't they asking me any important questions? This must be a new technique. This one wasn't used on me the last time._

It seemed only a few minutes passed when the light came on again. "You got to be kidding me." This time, Hogan added one of his more colorful phrases, telling the Nazis what they could go and do.

As soon as Hogan felt the shock, he jumped in the air, bracing his arms and legs against the wall with enough force to keep him suspended off the floor. He laughed silently to himself, surprised it had worked. Question now was how long could he hold that position?

The light went out and the door opened. Hogan was yanked out of the room with force and beaten a couple of times. He was then dragged to a cell and chained again to the wall. Ziegler entered the room with Carr and another guard.

Ziegler stepped uncomfortable close to Hogan, so their bodies were touching. His hand stroked the bruise on Hogan's cheek. "You know Robert, may I call you Robert? No matter. You know Robert, I like you. You show a strength and resistance I haven't seen in anyone else before."

Hogan's skin crawled at Ziegler's touch. The way he said his given name made him want to vomit.

Receiving a nod from Ziegler, the guard started removing Carr's clothes. Carr put up a struggle, but to no avail. After all his clothes were removed, his hands were cuffed behind his back.

As Ziegler approached Carr, he backed up as far as he could. Ziegler ran his hands over Carr's arms and chest. "Very muscular. You must stay in shape."

"Keep your hands off of him." Hogan hoped he had guessed wrong about what Ziegler had in mind.

Carr refused to stare at Ziegler. He stared at Hogan with his jaw set. He closed his eyes when he felt Ziegler's hand move toward his hip.

"Why don't you go play with your own kind? We are protected from this type of treatment by the Geneva Prisoner of war Convention," Hogan demanded.

Ziegler stood in the middle of the room. "Do you hear that protecting powers? I'm breaking your precious rules. Come and do something about it." Ziegler paused a moment before he continued. "Nothing. No one cares. I'm glad you decided not to talk, Robert. Now you can watch me play."

"I said keep your hands off of him or so help me…" threatened Hogan.

"So help you what?" Ziegler stood before Hogan. "Robert, you're in no position to demand anything."

There was a twinkle in Hogan's eye. "That's what you think." Without warning, Hogan head butted Ziegler, sending him to the ground.

Ziegler grabbed his nose. "I think you broke my nose! You'll pay dearly for this." Ziegler punched Hogan in the face as hard as he could. Eventually, Ziegler delivered the punch Hogan was waiting for; the one which delivered him to the loving arms of unconsciousness.

HH HH HH

Consciousness slowly returned to Hogan. He felt his body shiver from cold. He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. Something odd struck him. His eyes flew open. He quickly examined himself to discover he was naked.

He heard a person moving behind him. When he turned his head, he saw Ziegler pulling on his boots and buttoning his tunic.

This time Hogan wasn't shivering from the cold. "What did you do to me?"

Ziegler faced Hogan with a sly grin. "Maybe I did do something to you or maybe I just want you to think I did something to you."

A case of nausea swept over Hogan. He immediately got on his knees as his stomach emptied itself of what little it had in it. Hogan glared at Ziegler.

"Maybe next time I ask you something, you'll be more cooperative." Ziegler saluted then left Hogan alone in his cell.

Thankfully, Hogan's clothes were in here. He quickly put them on. Nothing was ever mentioned about this type of abuse. He had been prepared for most of what they did to him, but how could he prepare himself for this. He felt ashamed. His head hung.

Carr!

Hogan glanced around the cell. There was no trace of Carr or his clothes. What had happened to him?

His mind drifted back to how Ziegler had acted. Would he have really done something or just try to scare him into believing he did something? Maybe he just wanted Hogan to believe he was capable of that type of torture so the fear of it happening to him or one of his crew would be enough to get him to talk.

Ziegler was playing a totally different game. His high threshold for pain had made it bearable to withstand the pain or physical beatings. This however, played with the psychological aspect as much as it did the physical. The only way for him to not break was to believe Ziegler only wanted to scare Hogan into confessing what he knew. If he wanted to uses sexual abuse as torture, he'd want his victim to be conscious so they would know exactly what was done to him. Torturing an unconscious victim was useless.

Hogan was left alone for the rest of the day. A guard brought him the small dinner he was becoming use to. That evening a guard handed him a piece of paper. "Chose a name."

None of the names on the list looked familiar to him. "Why?" The guard brought his rifle up to strike Hogan. He put his hands up to block the hit. "This one." Hogan placed his finger on a name at random. "Wright. I chose Wright."

Without a word, the guard took the paper back and left. _What do you suppose that was all about? Did they capture some men and thought they were part of my crew?_

The next day, the interrogations resumed as normal. This time it was simple they ask the question, Hogan quoted his name, rank and serial number and they beat him. In between interrogations, he was placed in either a cold, hot or electric cell.

It was easy to loose track of time. He had no idea how many days he had been here. He could feel his strength fading. His moral was bottoming out. He was reaching the mental stage where he didn't care about anything anymore.

HH HH HH

"Schultz," said Klink. "I am expecting an important guest tonight. He's a member of the general staff. Make sure the prisoners have everything neat and tidy. I will conduct an inspection at 1400. Have the cook make something special tonight. Dinner will be around 1800."

"Umm, Kommandant, the cook isn't available to cook anything. He's in the infirmary," said Schultz.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Klink.

"A case of food poisoning," answered Schultz. "Don't worry, I will find someone to cook dinner for you even if I have to do it myself," said Schultz.

"You better. Dissssmisssssed," ordered Klink.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant," Schultz saluted then left.

Klink reclined back in his chair as he stared out the window facing the compound. He watched the prisoners engage in a game of baseball. _Strange game._ It surprised him how the prisoners were having fun.

Memories of a different time, where for the prisoners, there was nothing to be happy about. They were not allowed to engage in games. All they could do was sit or walk. The guards would harass and abuse the prisoners. No, defiantly not something to be happy about.

He could treat his prisoners that way. He should treat them that way. Well at least the Americans. They were a despicable breed. Always thinking they were better then everyone else. He doubted there was a pureblood amongst them.

No, he couldn't. If he did, it wouldn't make him any better than those he despised.

HH HH HH

The men in Barracks 2 were sitting around the common table enjoying another one of LeBeau's delicious meals when Schultz walked in.

"Actung, men of Barracks 2. Kommandant Klink will be making an inspection at 1400 today in preparation of an important guest. Make sure your barrack is in order," said Schultz.

"Who's the important guest?" asked Kinch.

"You don't need to know," replied Schultz.

Kinch nodded to LeBeau to do his thing. Reluctantly, LeBeau picked up a plate of food and headed toward Schultz. He lifted it up so Schultz could get a good look at it. "Are you sure we don't need to know?" asked LeBeau.

"Please don't do this. You know food is my weakness." Kinch watched in amusement as Schultz tried to resist. He grabbed the plate. "It is someone from the general staff."

"Now why would someone from the general staff come here?" asked Kinch.

Schultz shook his head. "I don't know. I just know the place is to be cleaned up for inspection and to find someone to cook something special for dinner."

Kinch's face lit up. "You know what would really make an impression? A delicious French cuisine. Too bad Klink doesn't have a French chef."

"Yea, they would be nice. Hey, wait a minute. There is a French chef in camp." Schultz glanced at LeBeau.

"Forget it! I'm not doing it no matter what." LeBeau folded his arms and walked back to his seat, mumbling in French.

"That's right. As a POW, he is not obligated to cook for Klink or anyone else," said Kinch. "And you can forget about asking any of the men to be waiters as well."

"But…But…" stammered Schultz.

"Now you go and tell Klink that," ordered Kinch as he pushed Schultz out the door.

Once Schultz was gone, LeBeau asked, "What are you doing? How can you possibly suggest I cook for those filthy bosche?"

"Simple, you cook the food and one of the guys here will be the waiter. This will give us a chance to gather some intel to give to London," explained Kinch.

"And what makes you think he'll talk with one of us around?" asked Newkirk.

"You don't have to be in the room to hear everything," said Kinch.

HH HH HH

Klink stood in outrage. "They told you what! Who do they think they are to dictate to me what I can and can't do? Have they forgotten they're prisoners here?"

Grabbing his coat, hat and riding crop, Klink marched across the compound to Barracks 2. Schultz ran ahead of him. As soon as he opened the door he announced, "Actung!"

When Klink entered the hut, the prisoners all stood. "What is the meaning of telling me what I can and can't do with my prisoners?"

"Sir, according to the Geneva Convention, you cannot force a prisoner to work without them being equally compensated," said Kinch.

Klink thought a moment. Kinch was right. "Before I name a price, I want to see how good of a chef he is."

"Kommandant, meet Corporal LeBeau," said Kinch. "Have a taste of what he made for lunch."

Klink ignored the plate Kinch offered him and chose one at random. "Just incase this is a ploy to try and poison me." He took a bite of food. "Mmmmm. This is very good. You will come by my private quarters after inspection to see what food is available and what dishes you can make from it. If there are any other ingredients you need, Schultz will be able to get them in town. Sergeant, have someone come to be a waiter as well."

"Sir, aren't you forgetting something; compensation?" reminded Kinch.

"They will get an extra slice of white bread," offered Klink.

"Non," said LeBeau. "The entire camp gets an extra slice of white bread."

"Only Barracks 2," said Klink.

"Deal," said Kinch.


	7. Sadness Abounds With A Silver Lining

Chapter 7: Sadness Abounds With A Silver Lining

A/N: Caution, minor curse words, torture and suggestive Homosexual content

Hogan barley stirred when his cell door opened. He was tired of these games. He wanted it to be over with.

"Stand up," ordered the guard.

When Hogan didn't move, the guard brought up the butt of his gun to hit him. Instinctively, Hogan brought up his hands to shield himself from the attack. "Please, don't. I'm getting up."

The guard laughed as he lowered the gun. Hogan barley noticed the guards were dragging him out of his cell. The cool air in the hall felt good compared to the sauna he just came from. He felt weak. Maybe doing what they want wasn't such a bad idea. It could save him from the abuse and maybe he could finally be transferred to an oflag. The thought of giving the Nazis what they wanted made him sick to his stomach, but how much more could he take? After all, he was only human. Everyone has their braking point.

_Stop it, Rob! You got to hang on. Many people are depending on you. Don't let them down. If you tell them anything, you've helped the Nazis win the war._

He was chained to the wall in a cell he hadn't been in before. Opposite him was a large metal frame with shackles in all four corners. Nearby it was something resembling a control panel. Wires went from the control panel to the metal frame.

Ziegler sauntered into the room holding a piece of paper. Hogan was getting tired of these pieces of paper. "Choose."

"You choose. I'm tired of playing this game," said Hogan.

Hogan's body shivered as Ziegler ran his hand up and down his thigh. "Choose or we start playing a different game."

Swallowing hard, Hogan chose one of the three remaining names on the list. "Maddox."

A few minutes later, Maddox was brought into the room and shackled to the metal frame. "Talk or watch him suffer," said Ziegler.

It was no use quoting his name, rank and serial number any more. He had quoted it enough times, he tired of saying it. He remained silent. His eyes conveyed a silent apology to Maddox.

Ziegler didn't care how long Maddox remained alive or not. He was determined to make what time he had left painful. Hogan closed his eyes as Maddox started screaming, in hopes of blocking it out. It didn't work.

"Please, Colonel, tell them what they want. Please, stop them," said Maddox between screams.

Hogan hung his head. He couldn't talk. Hundreds of lives depended on his silence. Tears ran down his cheeks. He wanted to tell them everything he knew, but he couldn't. He had to hold on to all the lives that would be lost if he told them anything.

It finally reached the point, Maddox couldn't scream anymore then all went silent as he took his last breath. Even though he was gone now, his screams stilled echoed in Hogan's head.

"Bravo, Robert. You are a stronger man than I thought. Most men would have broken by now or at least told us everything they know. You are defiantly a prize catch," said Ziegler.

"Go to Hell and take the rest of those Nazi bastards with you!" yelled Hogan.

"I just love it when you talk dirty," said Ziegler with a smile.

HH HH HH

Kinch listened to the information Newkirk and LeBeau had to report back after Klink's dinner. "That kind of fire power would devastate the Allies."

"It's a good thing that one bomber took out the majority of the battalion," said Scotty.

"Yea, but how many lives went down with the bomber though?" asked Kinch.

"According to the general, the crew bailed out. Some of them were picked up by patrols. He didn't say it, but his statement implied some got away," said Newkirk.

"Look at it this way, no matter if some or all of the crew died, they saved hundreds or maybe even thousands of lives. Their sacrifice wasn't in vein," said LeBeau.

"It doesn't make their sacrifice any easier to take though," said Kinch. "I'll get this information coded and sent off to our contact. Thanks, fellas. You did a great job."

HH HH HH

Kinch, Newkirk and LeBeau sat in the radio room, listening to the BBC a few days later. "Now in Baseball. The coach congratulates his team for a job well done in the thirteenth game of the season. The new play book proved to be most useful as well as the extra notes. The new players on the team are working out nicely. Keep up the good work."

"Hey, Kinch. Did they say what I thought they said?" asked Newkirk.

"Yep. They said you two did a good job and the code book we sent them is coming in handy," said Kinch with a smile.

HH HH HH

To Hogan's surprise, they took him to a normal cell. He noticed how infected the wounds were on his wrists as well as the bullet wound in his shoulder. Neither was showing any signs of getting better. Even though the bullet wound was closed, it was still red and hurt like hell. Nothing he could do about it and he was certain the Nazi's weren't going to do anything about it.

How much longer was Ziegler going to play this game with him? Would he not be satisfied until Hogan either broke or died?

Each day held more despair. He could only guess when one day stopped and the other started based on the meals he received. He guessed he had been here a month already. Not once during this time did they let him shave. He only got a bucket of cold water to scrub the dirt off with once a week. The way he looked now, his own mother wouldn't recognize him. It was a good thing they let him keep his belt. He lost so much weight; he had to take it in a few notches.

For the next who knows how long, Hogan was kept in a dark cell. There was no light and the closest thing he had to seeing anyone was when the guard slid his food through a slot at the bottom of the door.

It wasn't long before it felt like the darkness was closing in on him. He paced his cell like a caged animal. It was six paces from one wall to the other. The nothingness was driving him mad.

But wasn't that the plan? Drive the prisoner completely mad so the only way to get some resemblance of sanity would be a confession. Would the nothingness be his breaking point?

At last, salvation came; or so he thought. The light came on. It was so bright; the light he longed for caused him to shy away from it. He heard the door open. Ziegler walked in. Before Hogan could prepare himself, a guard shoved him against the wall and cuffed his hands behind his back.

With a flick of the hand, Ziegler dismissed the guard. "Have you enjoyed your peace and quiet?"

"It was great. I got to catch up on much needed rest and contemplated my escape," said Hogan trying to hide much of his despair. He wasn't going to let on he had just about reached his breaking point.

"Escape? What makes you think you could ever escape?" asked Ziegler as he approached Hogan.

"Like this." Hogan head butted Ziegler then kicked him as hard as he could in the mid section. While he was on the ground, Hogan kicked him repeatedly in his side.

"Guards!" Ziegler yelled.

Just as one of the guards brought up his gun to strike Hogan, Hogan kicked him in the stomach. However, before Hogan could take care of the other guard, he was hit from behind. The first guard Hogan had kicked, hit him in the head with the butt of his gun. It didn't knock Hogan out, but left him dazed.

"Leave us." Ziegler rolled Hogan unto his back and smacked his face a couple of times. "Stay with me, Robert. You may have been wondering about me doing something to you the first time; this time you'll know for sure. I want to make sure you feel and experience everything to its fullest. I want to hear you beg me to stop…Or maybe you'll discover you enjoy it and want more…Just like the last time."

Hogan felt a tugging at his belt and pants. _Do something Rob! Don't let him do this to you. Fight to the death. Fight! Do something besides lay there. Don't give up!_

Through the cloudiness of his mind, he heard the cell door open. He turned his head to see two black clad blurs standing in the door way.

"What are you doing to this man?" asked one of the Gestapo agents.

_Wait a minute, _thought Hogan. _That sounded like a woman._

Upon seeing the woman's rank, Ziegler immediately came to attention. "I am punishing this prisoner for his insolence, Frau Oberst."

_A female Gestapo colonel!_ Thought Hogan in amazement.

The Gestapo Colonel approached Ziegler with her assistant. "So that is what they call it now. None the less, you are finished "punishing" this prisoner. He belongs to us now." She handed him the transfer orders.

"On whose authority? He is a captured downed flyer which makes him ours," said Ziegler.

"The Gestapo has a certain interest in him. Either you hand him over or suffer the consequences," threatened the Gestapo colonel.

"Take him." In frustration, Ziegler stormed out of the cell.

The Gestapo colonel straddled Hogan's legs as she refastened Hogan's pants and belt.

For the first time in a long time, the groan, which escaped Hogan's lips, was not from pain. He blinked his eyes a few times to help the fuzzy picture come more into focus. _No one ever said Gestapo agents were so beautiful. _He was grateful to her for stopping Ziegler. Without fully thinking, Hogan asked "Will you marry me?"

"I'm not interested in Americans. They are such a mongrel breed," said the Gestapo colonel.

"I can convert to German," said Hogan, trying to charm her.

"It's not that easy, Oberst Hogan," said the Gestapo colonel.

"You know my name. Can you at least tell me yours?" asked Hogan.

"Oberst Geiger." Geiger motioned for her assistant to help Hogan stand when she got off of him. "Do not try to escape. Struggle and the Major has permission to break your arm. Come."

"Yes, Ma'am." Hogan obediently followed Geiger out of the cell with the major close behind him.

As Hogan's head cleared completely, something struck him as being odd. He couldn't figure out why he was handed over to the Gestapo instead of sent to a camp?

HH HH HH

Hogan examined his new cell. "Not the Biltmore, but it'll do."

"Major, see to it Oberst Hogan is fed. Have a clean bucket of water, soap and towel brought in. After he is cleaned, have him shaved and trimmed. I want him to be his best for the Doctor," ordered Geiger.

"Jawohl, Frau Oberst." The major saluted then left to do as ordered.

To Hogan's relief, he was allowed to give himself a sponge bath in private. It felt good to finally start getting the grime off of him. _Warm water even! _ No matter how hard he scrubbed though, he couldn't remove the feeling of Ziegler's touch.

His muscles tensed as a guard came in holding a straight razor. "Don't move."

"No problem." Hogan swallowed hard as he willed himself to stop shaking. He closed his eyes when the blade touched his skin. As the blade when down his cheek, he held his breath.

He felt his face after the guard finished. _I've never been able to get it so smooth and without any nicks_. With the nice neat trim, he no longer felt like a shaggy dog.

At last his food arrived. It was nothing like he expected. He had a bowl of vegetable soup, two slices of brown bread with butter and a cup of water. He examined the food carefully. He almost expected it to be rancid, poisoned or drugged. As best as he could tell, there was nothing wrong with it. The first bite of soup almost melted in his mouth. He didn't know if it was because it wasn't just bread and water or what, but he believed it was the best tasting thing he ever put in his mouth.

HH HH HH

As Hogan curled under is worn yet warm blanket, his mind couldn't let go of the puzzle that plagued him. Why was the Gestapo being so nice to him? This went against everything he ever heard and experienced. There was something they wanted from him and the only answer he came up with was they were hoping he would talk because they were nice to him. He had to be on guard at all times. He couldn't afford to slip up now.


	8. Tests

Chapter 8: Tests

Hogan awoke the next morning by the sound of his cell door opening. A guard entered the room with a tray of food. The tray consisted of potato pancakes, one slice of toast with butter and a cup of ersatz coffee.

As Hogan stared at the tray in puzzlement, Geiger entered the cell. "Problem, Herr Oberst?"

"You might say that. What's the deal? Why are you being nice to me? This isn't prisoner rations. If its information you want, you can forget it." Hogan set the tray on the floor and pushed it away from him.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk. Shame on you for not eating. I am not your typical Gestapo officer. I don't interrogate the same way my colleagues do." Geiger handed Hogan the tray. As she rubbed her hand along a bruise on his cheek she said, "I prefer more civilized methods. Eat before your food gets cold."

Hogan did as ordered. Again, like the food the night before, it was the best food he ever tasted. Geiger stood in the corner while Hogan ate.

After finishing everything on the tray, Hogan set it aside. He rested his back against the wall and pulled one knee to his chest. "I don't care how nice you are, you'll never get anything from me except name, rank and serial number."

Geiger sat next to Hogan on the bench. She gently placed a hand on his shoulder and messaged it. He let out a small groan. "You are tense. Turn around and I shall rub both shoulders."

Hogan did as requested. After all, what would it hurt? "For a Gestapo officer, you have gentle hands." He allowed himself to relax for the first time in months.

Suddenly, Hogan's head started to feel a little dizzy. _It's nothing; just the stress of everything catching up with me._ He became extremely sleepy. _It's only the message. _There was an odd numbness in his arms and legs. _Now this I can't explain. _"What's happening to me?"

"You've been drugged. Don't fight it. Just relax and let the drug work," said Geiger.

HH HH HH

"Wow, LeBeau! You outdid yourself with the food. Where did you get all of this delicious meat?" exclaimed Newkirk as he sat at the table.

"It's from Klink's dinner. I served them rat and kept the good stuff for us. Not to mention I had Schultz pick up a few extra items from the store for us," said LeBeau.

"I can't believe you served Klink rat. Do you know what would have happened if you got caught?" asked Kinch.

"The way I cook and the German palate, they would never know the difference. I probable could have served them vinegar and they would have thought it was the best wine they ever tasted. Which reminds me," LeBeau went to his footlocker and removed a bottle of wine. "I swiped this from Klink. I took the other bottle and watered it down so it seemed like there were two bottles."

Newkirk patted LeBeau on the back. "Mate, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. We'll have to get you to cook for Klink more often."

"Let's not push it. For now, let's eat the evidence before we get caught," said Kinch.

HH HH HH

The major who was with Geiger requested to guard test subject Alpha; A.K.A Colonel Hogan. While no one was around, he snooped around the vials of medicine the Doctor was using on Hogan. He slipped the vials into one pocket as he replaced them with identical looking vials. The outsides were the same; however there was nothing on the inside except a saline solution and a powerful muscle relaxant and pain killer; thus producing the same side effects the real vials did.

The major went over to a control panel near Hogan. Wires led from the control panel to different parts of his body. The major noticed with every picture flashed on the screen in front of him and every time something was mentioned about the allies, Hogan received an electrical shock.

The major smirked. _Nice idea. Create negative feelings toward the allies. I bet when Nazi stuff comes up, there will be all peace and no pain. One of the oldest brainwashing tricks in the book. Well let's see if we can change that._

With the turning of a knob, the electrical impulses were so low, they were barley felt. Just before the Doctor was due back, the major returned the electrical setting to where it was.

The Doctor returned on time. He shut off the control panel and took some vital measurements. Once completed, he injected test subject Alpha with the substitute medicine. After the Doctor left, the major went over to the control panel and up the electrical current._ This should help keep your beliefs in check._

For days, the Doctor would alternate between using negative reinforcement for the allies and positive reinforcement for the Nazis. Even went as far as broadcasting Hitler's speeches and Mein Kampf translated into English, playing into Hogan's headphones.

Finally, the conditioning part was over. The Doctor wanted to now see how well Hogan responded. The Doctor first asked Hogan to stand. Hogan obeyed. Then he asked for Hogan to give a Nazi salute. He gave the proper Nazi salute including the "Heil Hitler." The Doctor was ecstatic. So far, it appeared the brainwashing was a success. The Doctor asked questions about political beliefs and positions. This time, the answer the Doctor received, wasn't what he expected. Hogan either quoted Mein Kampf or lines from Hitler's speeches to answer all the questions. At the same time though, the answers were very general.

Neither the major nor the Doctor knew what to think of the experiments. It was inconclusive as to whether the brainwashing was successful. "I'm afraid I will have to write test subject Alpha off as a failure. Major, you may dispose of him," said the Doctor.

"If I may suggest, why don't you keep him under observation for a while. Send him to the local Stalag. Maybe it takes time for the results to fully appear. You can have strict orders he is only to be questioned to keep up appearances, but no aggressive questioning. You could have a Gestapo officer question him to see if his way of thinking changes," suggested the major.

"You have a point there. The problem is, the local Stalag is for enlisted men, not officers," said the Doctor.

"With your permission, I'll arrange everything for you," offered the major.

"Ja, do that. Danke." The Doctor went back to his office to work.

_This will give Hogan the perfect opportunity to escape._ The major escorted Hogan to his cell then left to set his plan in motion.

HH HH HH

Hogan woke up when the truck he was riding in hit a bump. He felt so strange. He had a difficult time remembering anything. As he glanced at the two guards in the truck with him, he remembered he was shot down. Slowly, other memories returned.

He stared at another American in the truck with him. "Where are we going?"

"Were being moved to a sub camp until we can be moved to a permanent camp," answered the American.

"Thanks, Lieutenant." Hogan leaned back and enjoyed the ride. His head pounded and his arms and legs felt heavy. The only thing he could figure somewhere along the way, one of the beatings he received did some nerve damage or…He glanced at his wrists. The wounds were healed with no sign of infection. He rubbed his shoulder where the bullet went through him. It wasn't sore either. How much of his life was missing and why couldn't he remember?

Finally, they reached the sub camp. "Everyone out!" ordered one of the guards. All the men filed out. The prisoner's dog tags were check against the files and assigned temporary living quarters. Before Hogan received his living assignment, the rest of the prisoners were dismissed.

Hogan tried to hide the nervousness he felt. For some reason, he couldn't feel at ease. It almost felt like there was an internal struggle going on inside of him. When he saw the Nazi flag flying, bits and pieces of images flashed in his head. He saw glimpses of Hitler giving a speech. But it wasn't like watching a film, it was more like he was really there. Then he saw himself in a Luftwaffe uniform giving a perfect Nazi salute and a strong "Heil Hitler!"

He shook the image out of his head then stared at his own uniform. There was a brief sigh seeing the correct uniform on. That left Hogan with a nagging question;_ were did the memory come from?_

A tall blond haired major exited the kommandantur and approached him.

"Actung!" ordered a sergeant.

There were some parts of the Geneva Convention, Hogan would be happy if it wasn't in there. Saluting the commander of a detaining camp was one of them. Hogan came to attention and saluted.

The salute felt awkward. His first instinct was to give the Nazi salute, but why? The jester should repulse him. It did repulse him. But why not now? _What did they do to me_?

The major returned the salute then examined Hogan up and down with a disgusted look. "I am Major Ström. Since you are a colonel, you are afforded different living conditions from the other men. However, there are some rules you need to know. It is forbidden to be on your bed other than during the night after lights out. If you are caught on your bed, you will be severely punished. If you feel ill and need to lie down, let a guard know and he will escort you to the infirmary. Don't think about escaping. Escaping prisoners will spend two weeks in solitary. If there is a second attempt, the prisoner will be shot. There is no cooking in the rooms. You will only be allowed to eat meals during designated eating times. If caught eating other than those times, your rations will be cut in half. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir," said Hogan.

"Gut. I hope you have learned your lessen from your last escape, escaping is useless," said Ström.

A brief struggle with some guards flashed in his head. The next images were of him with two Gestapo agents. His breathing became short as phantom pain shot threw his body when he saw the image of him chained to a wall and was being whipped.

"Two weeks is a long time to spend in the hands of the Gestapo. Remember if you manage to somehow make it past my guards, you still have to get past them. I doubt you would be returned to me in such good condition. That is if they return you at all. Sergeant Kauffmann here will escort you to your living quarters and supply you with a toiletry kit, towel and blanket. Dismissed."

Even though Ström was of a lesser rank, Hogan saluted him just the same. The major smiled and returned the salute.

Hogan fallowed the guard to his new room. It was smaller than most of the cells he had been in. At least there was something that passed for a mattress on the bed. He was handed a towel, bar of soap, razor, comb and tooth brush.

He put his stuff away then walked around the compound. The prisoners had the look of beaten men. No one smiled. Most of the men kept to themselves and didn't talk to each other. Right now, Hogan's feelings mirrored the rest of the prisoners.

More images ran through his head. Trying to figure out what he was really seeing was giving him a headache. Fear. Fear was a feeling he seldom experienced. Since being shot down, it was a constant companion. He was going to do his hardest though to keep it hidden from everyone. _Never let the enemy know you are scared. They will use your fear against you._

The alarm sounded, signaling everyone line up for roll call. After the men were all counted, a British lieutenant was escorted from the cooler. It was obvious from the bushy beard, he had been in there a while.

"Prisoners of the Third Reich. This man, Lieutenant Hamilton, was found outside the fence, thirty days ago and not in uniform. He says he escaped from camp. Since he didn't have anything on him identifying him as a prisoner, I have no other choice but to assume he is a spy and execute him," said Ström

Hogan watched in shock as the major put his side arm to the lieutenant's head. No one made a move to stop it. Hogan approached the major. He stopped when the guards aimed their guns toward him. "Major, you don't have to execute this man. From the looks of it, he already paid for his escape attempt. Give him another chance."

"Approach me, Colonel." Once Hogan was standing before him, he continued. "This man knows the rules and chose to break them. I have no choice but to enforce the penalty for breaking the rules."

"Can't you look at it as having another prisoner to serve the Third Reich? Please spare his life," begged Hogan.

"Is that the best you can do? On your knees and beg for his life, Colonel," ordered Ström.

Reluctantly, Hogan knelt down. He stared up at Ström. "Please, Major, spare this man's life. Don't execute him. Give him another chance."

Apparently, the sincerity in Hogan's voice moved the major. He holstered his gun then backhanded Hogan with such force, it sent him backwards. "I will spare his life for now. If he escapes again, no amount of begging will save him. You are proof positive the Allies will loose the war. All Allies are weak and will be crushed by the might of the Third Reich! Dismissed."

Hogan stood slowly, wiping away the trickle of blood from his spit lip with the back of his hand as walked away from the men. Humility was never one of his strengths.

"Hey, Colonel!" yelled Hamilton. "Wait up!"

Hogan slowly turned to face Hamilton. "Yes, Lieutenant?"

"I want to say thank you for what you did. I'm sure my wife and two girls are also thankful. How can I repay you?" asked Hamilton.

"Go back home to them alive." Hogan walked off without another word. This was going to be a long war.

For the next couple of weeks, Hogan was at the backing call of Ström. When Hogan refused to go a couple of times, he was met with aggressive persuasion from the guards. Hogan reached the point where he stopped resisting and did whatever he was told. As much as it galled him to be Ström's door mat, he had no will to fight any more. It was much easer to do as told and follow the rules. Besides, Strom said if Hogan didn't volunteer, he'd use one of the other prisoners.

After a week and a half of being summoned to Strom's quarters to be ridiculed and humiliated, not to mention beaten just for fun, Hogan almost gave in and told Strom to choose someone else. His duty as the ranking officer is the only thing that gave him the strength to keep taking everything Strom gave him.

A gunshot coming from the wooded area outside of camp got all the prisoners attention. Two guards drug the body of the American lieutenant who he had talked with on the way to camp. As far as Hogan knew, this was his first escape attempt.

Ström stood on his porch. Since it was outside the fence, Hogan stood at the fence and yelled at Ström. "Major, I thought you said a prisoner wasn't shot until the second escape attempt. This was only his first."

Approaching Hogan, Ström smiled. "That only applies if you don't resist."

HH HH HH

A burial detail was organized and the lieutenant was laid to rest. During the funeral, Hogan realized it didn't matter if someone obeyed the rules or not, Ström made up his own rules and changed them whenever he wanted. Hogan was determined to not let Ström use him any more. He'd still show when requested, but it would no longer be a timid lamb, but as a fierce lion who was in a fight to the death. With the way Strom played the game, could very well be his end.

At least the lieutenant didn't die in vein. His death stirred the urge in Hogan to once again fight the enemy. He had enough of being a meek and mild prisoner. He was determined to let Ström know there was still some fight left in him and get even for the lieutenant's death.

The following morning, after roll call, Hogan was called to Ström's office as usual. Unlike the past times when Hogan stood before Ström, he didn't salute him.

"Are you forgetting something, Colonel?" asked Ström.

"No, I'm not forgetting. I just didn't feel like doing it any more," answered Hogan.

His reward was a riffle butt to his back, sending him to the floor. Once on the floor, he received a few well placed kicks.

"You will show me respect, Colonel. Shall we try this again?" Ström motioned to the guards to stand Hogan up.

Hogan was about to refuse again when he noticed the transfer orders on the desk, moving him to a permanent stalag. He relented and gave a proper salute. He didn't want to do anything to jeopardize him leaving.

"Thank you, Colonel." Ström returned the salute. "You are being transferred to Luft Stalag 13. The truck is awaiting outside to escort you to your knew home. Dismissed."

Hogan was led to the awaiting truck. Before he got in, he turned to Ström who was waiting on the porch. He came to attention. With a grin and twinkle in his eye, he gave Ström the one finger salute.

He had no sooner given the salute when one of the guards twisted his hand behind his back and cuffed it to the other one. Once secured, he was roughly placed in the back of the struck. The truck drove down the road to deliver Hogan to his new home.


	9. Luft Stalag 13

Chapter 9: Luft Stalag 13

Klink was puzzled by the phone conversation he just had with Colonel Burkhalter. Burkhalter mentioned he was getting a new prisoner. Unlike the prisoners he now had, this one was a high ranking officer. Klink was ordered to protect the prisoner at all costs and under no circumstance was he to escape. If he escaped and was not caught within twenty-four hours, the Gestapo would execute everyone in his barracks and he'd be sent to the Russian front.

_Now why would Colonel Burkhalter agree to that? What is so special about this prisoner?_

Klink stood in the compound to greet the truck containing his new prisoner. He heard a scuffle in the back followed by a thud. One of the guards in the back of the truck rolled a body out, allowing it to land on the ground unassisted. Even though the prisoners were confined to their barracks, he could hear their protests.

_Great; an American colonel. Just what I need; another American._ Klink signed the paperwork accepting his new prisoner. He thumbed through his folder as he motioned for his guards to escort the new prisoner to his office.

"Just set him down in the chair." _I ought to leave the American handcuffed. Americans are all cocky. It may do him some good to be put in his place and treated like the filthy animal he is. The whole lot of Americans should be wiped from existence. _Klink hung his head when he realized what he was thinking. _These kinds of thoughts are what led to this war in the first place. I can't let past experiences affect my job duties. If I do, then I'm no better than the monsters who lead this country. The hate has to stop somewhere. _ "Un-handcuff his hands. Wait outside the door when you're done," ordered Klink.

"Jawohl, Herr Kommandant." Schultz saluted and did as ordered.

While waiting for his prisoner to come to, Klink read his file. _This is filled with page after page of name, rank, serial number and smart answers. Nothing useful. Wait a minute. This date can't be right. The questions start over three months ago!_

Klink read bits and pieces of different pages. _I never knew some one could talk so much and never say anything. Was?_ Klink read about some of the persuasive techniques used to get him to talk.

A groan coming from his new prisoners caught his attention. "What happened?"

"You were resisting so you had to be subdued. I am Colonel Wilhelm Klink, Kommandant of Camp 13. Colonel, please come to attention and salute me as your superior officer," ordered Klink.

Slowly, Hogan stood. He brought his hand up to salute, but paused half way up. After a moment, a grin spread across his face. He was tired of playing the role of a cowed prisoner. He would now give him a taste of the real Robert Hogan. This one wasn't going to use him as a door mat and punching bag like the other one did. He saluted Klink, but not the kind of salute he was expecting.

"Colonel! One finger salutes are verboten! Now give me a proper military salute or find yourself in the cooler for a week," demanded Klink.

"Why didn't you say you wanted that kind of salute?" Hogan flipped off a casual salute

_Mongrel breed indeed. Doesn't even know how to give a proper military salute. Schultz can give a better salute and that isn't saying much. _"You may sit, Colonel. You are the Senior Prisoner of War at Camp 13. This simply means you are the liaison between the prisoners and German staff. They shall bring all complaints, requests and concerns to you. You will handle them to the best of your ability. The rest will be presented to me for approval. There has never been a successful escape from Camp 13 while I've been kommandant and there will never be one," boasted Klink.

"We'll see about that," Hogan mumbled.

"There is something you should know before you start planning your escape from here. Because of all your prior escape attempts, they have placed you here over these enlisted men. You are the only prisoner officer in camp. You alone are responsible for them. If you escape and not recaptured within twenty-four hours, the Gestapo has permission to come into camp and execute every prisoner in your barracks," said Klink glumly. He still didn't like it, but what could he do to change the order.

"What!" yelled Hogan. "They can't do that. It's every officer's duty to try to escape. They are forcing me to choose between duty and men I don't know. It's against the Geneva Convention."

"They are not stopping you from trying; only succeeding." Klink sat quietly in his chair, observing Hogan's reaction. He could see the struggle going on within him. He could sympathize. He had been there once himself. But that seemed like a lifetime ago. After giving Hogan some time to come to grips with the new set of playing rules, Klink said, "I warn you though; any escape attempt will be punished by spending 30 days in the cooler."

"You and the rest of your Nazi friends can go to Hell!" said Hogan venomously.

Klink was taken aback by the hatred in Hogan's words. Never had anyone ever talked to him like that. The emotion behind the words chilled him to the bone. Considering what he was just told along with all that had happen to him over the last few months, should he be surprised?

"You will control yourself, Colonel. If you had either been better at escaping or not tried so many times to escape, they may have not placed this upon you. You only have yourself to blame," said Klink.

"Escape attempts? What escape attempts?" asked Hogan. "I only remember one escape attempt. I was in the middle of failing in my first escape attempt when the Gestapo showed up and took me to their headquarters. There was no time to call them about it. I didn't even make it out of my cell." Hogan paused a moment in thought. "I think. Or was it the most recent one I remember." _Why can't I remember anything clearly?_ "I don't remember any other escape attempts."

"Your record states there were many escape attempts especially during the last three weeks. Are you denying these allegations?" asked Klink.

"Like I said, I only remember trying to escape once. Would it do any good to deny the allegations of other escape attempts? It's my word against theirs. I have a strange feeling you'll take their word before you take mine," said Hogan.

"I'm not a blind fool, Colonel. You say you were in the middle of your first escape attempt and by then, your record says you had five escape attempts in one month. You said yourself you don't remember any others. Just because you don't remember, doesn't mean they didn't happen. What do they gain by lying in your report?" asked Klink.

"Leverage to come up with the dim-witted rule about me escaping from here," said Hogan.

Klink thought a moment. Why should he believe Hogan? All Americans are liars and can't be trusted. _Because it's the right thing to do, Wilhelm. _"Colonel, do you give me your word as an officer and gentleman you only attempted to escape once since you were shot down?"

After a moment, Hogan answered, "I give you my word as an officer and gentleman; I only remember attempting to escape once. It was the only chance they gave me to escape."

"I believe you. I'm sorry I have to do this, but policy dictates all new prisoners must spend a couple of days in the cooler to make sure they don't have any diseases which could be harmful and spread quickly in camp. Sergeant Schultz will escort you to the cooler and bring you some toiletry items so you may get cleaned up. Schultz!" said Klink.

Schultz entered the room saluting. "You called for me, Herr Kommandant?"

"You're the only Schultz in camp aren't you? Please escort Colonel Hogan to the cooler for a couple of days," ordered Klink.

"Come with me, Colonel." Schultz motioned for Hogan to follow.

Schultz had led Hogan into the outer office when Klink stopped them. "Come here a moment, Schultz."

"You wait here, Colonel. I'll be right back." Schultz walked up to Klink. "Ja?"

In a low voice Klink said, "Put him in one of the more comfortable cells with a sink, bed, blanket and pillow. Check with Sergeant Kinchloe to see if he can scrounge up some toiletry items for Colonel Hogan. Bring him a decent meal as well. He appears way too thin."

"Jawohl." Schultz left to do as ordered.

Klink sat in his chair and watched Schultz lead Hogan to the cooler. Part of him hated himself for just inventing the new policy while part of him said he deserved it. A shiver went down Klink's spine when he saw the look Hogan gave him. If looks could kill, he would surely be dead now.

Sitting back in his chair, he pondered what had just transpired. He picked up Hogan's file, reading through it again._ Could the American be telling the truth? Nah, they don't know how to tell the truth. But at the same time, there are things in his folder which do not make since. One way to find out what happened at the sub camp; call Kommandant Ström._

It seemed like it took forever for the phone to connect. "Major Ström, this is Colonel Wilhelm Klink, kommandant of Luft Stalag 13…What? Oh yes, Heil Hitler. The reason for my call is concerning a prisoner who was just transferred here from your camp…His name is Colonel Robert Hogan…Yes the American…Timid? Submissive? Quiet? Major, are you sure you're talking about the same American?...6 ft 5 in, yes…Dark brown hair, yes…I don't understand. He's been here for an hour and he acts nothing like that…Watch it Major. Have you forgotten I out rank you?...That's better. The reason for my call is his file says he had two escape attempts while at your camp. I know your reputation for after the first attempt, the prisoner is shot. I was wondering, how many escape attempts did he try…What do you mean you have to go now… But can't you answer the question first?" The line went dead.

Klink hung the phone up._ Nothing is adding up. Two months at Dulag Luft, two weeks with the Gestapo and two weeks at the sub camp. There is about a week or so unaccounted for in his file. When questioned about previous escape attempts, I can't get a straight answer! What kind of man is this Colonel Hogan?_

Pacing his office, Klink thought about the new puzzle pieces. It was like all the puzzle pieces didn't go to the same puzzle. _What would Germany gain by lying in Hogan's file about escapes?_ Klink remembered what Hogan had said '_Leverage to come up with the dim-witted rule about me escaping from here'. But why? What is so important about this American? What else in his file is a lie?_

Klink placed a few more calls, trying to get answers, but kept getting the run-a-round. Finally, he was told to stop asking or he'd better start packing.

HH HH HH

Klink found himself standing in front of Hogan's cell. Hogan was pacing it like a caged animal. There was something he was hiding. Barley visible but yet it was there; panic and fear.

"Colonel, please stop pacing. I wish to speak with you for a moment." Klink waited for Hogan to stop. "Please have a seat." It was strange, Klink thought, when asked to sit, Hogan sat on the floor instead of the cot. "When were you shot down?"

"You read my file. What does it say?" asked Hogan.

Klink smirked._ His brashness is used to hide his true feeling. How quaint. Explains a lot though. _"I know what your file says, but now I'm asking you. I've read your file again and made some phone calls. I have not been able to get matching answers on anything and that is if I'm even given any answers at all. Something about you and your file are an enigma to me. I must have all the facts before I can start to make since of everything. There has to be a logical explanation."

"Sure there is. The Third Reich is known for rational thought and logical explanation," said Hogan.

There was no choice. Klink had to be honest with Hogan. "I believe there may be some exaggerations in your file and I'm trying to figure what is truth and what is an exaggeration."

"Don't you mean lies," said Hogan offensively.

"Just answer the question how long ago were you shot down?" asked Klink with irritation.

"What's the date?" asked Hogan.

"It's the 5 of November," answered Klink. Klink's heart stopped when he saw the change in Hogan's demeanor.

Sadly, Hogan answered, "Three months and some change ago." Hogan paused a moment. "Kommandant, there are three of my crew unaccounted for. Can you please find out what happened to Corporal Mark Flynn, Lieutenant Richard Carr and Sergeant Christopher Hill? I'd appreciate it."

The sincere tone in Hogan's voice went against what he had just seen. "Tracking down your crew isn't my top priority." After remembering what happened at Dulag Luft to Hogan's crew, Klink added, "But I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks, Kommandant," Hogan said meekly.

Klink stood to leave. "Colonel, you may want to get off the cold, damp floor before you catch a cold. You're welcome to sit on your cot."

"Thanks, Kommandant." Hogan sat on the cot, hesitantly.

Klink shook his head then left.


	10. A New Home

Chapter 10: A New Home

Compared to what Hogan had just gone through, the two days in the cooler was like staying at the Biltmore. There was a window to the outside. If he stood on the bed, he could see what was going on in the compound. Had all the running water he wanted. Schultz managed to find a razor, soap and extra towel for him to use. He was starting to feel human again. The food Schultz brought him wasn't the best tasting stuff he'd ever eaten, but it beat bread and water.

He had a decent night sleep. He woke up by the sound of the roll call alarm. _At least it wasn't a trumpet calling for formation._ He lay in the bed, staring at the ceiling with his hands clasped behind his head. A while later, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. It wasn't Schultz's. Who could it be?

"Good morning, Colonel," said the voice from the barred doorway.

Hogan turned his head to see who spoke to him then did a double take. "What on earth are you doing here, Sergeant?"

"The names Kinchloe. You can call me Kinch like everyone else. I was shot down like all the others. You ready to come out of there or would you prefer to stay?"

"The name's Colonel Robert Hogan and saying stuff like that you get you court-martialed. Have the guard open it. "

"Why bother the guard?" asked Kinch.

Hogan was surprised when Kinch pulled a key ring from his pocket and opened the door "All the prisoners go around with keys to the cooler?"

"Nah, I just barrowed them from Schultz. I have to give them back," said Kinch with a smile.

"Isn't he afraid of you removing a key or making a copy of it?" asked Hogan.

"We don't need to do anything like that. We already have our own set," laughed Kinch.

Hogan laughed as well. "You're a funny man, Kinch. You had me going there for a minute."

"Why? It's the truth. I'll explain more later. Let me show you to your new home. When you're ready to tour the camp, let me know," said Kinch.

After talking with Kinch for a few minutes, Hogan was amazed how intelligent Kinch was. He was even more surprised when he spoke perfect German to a guard they passed by. He knew right a way there was something special about him.

Kinch entered the barracks first. "Atten-tion!" All the men came to attention.

"As you were." Hogan glanced around the room at all the men staring at him. He felt he should give a speech, but he hated giving speeches. He noticed how tense and unsure the men appeared. He figured the best way to help put the men at ease was to give them a taste of humor. "I know this may break some of your hearts and if you don't like it, tough. Since I'm the senior officer here, it's my prerogative to change or suspend certain regulations. I've never been much on formality so effective immediately, you don't have to come to attention every time I enter the room or salute whenever you see me. The occasional use of "sir" is fine, but don't over use it or you may find yourself volunteered for a work detail."

The men stared at each other. They weren't use to a commanding officer with a since of humor or who was lacks in military protocol. Kinch spoke up first. "Anything you say. You're the colonel."

Hogan sat at the big table in the center of the room. "So what do you men do around here for fun?"

"Some of us get a card game going. You much of a player?" asked Newkirk as he shuffled his cards.

"I've played a few hands. So what game are we going to play?" asked Hogan.

A grin as large as the English Channel spread across his face. "How about five card with nothing wild?"

Hogan shrugged. "I'm willing to give it a try, but what about betting?"

"Seeing as you just got here, I'll give you a loan. We'll play with cigarettes." Newkirk removed two packs of cigarettes from his locker. He handed one to Hogan. "This is just a loan. You'll pay me back when you get your Red Cross package."

"You have my word, Corporal," said Hogan.

"The name's Newkirk. Peter Newkirk." Newkirk passed out the cards as others joined around the table.

Hogan stared at his cards with no emotion. He put his ante of one cigarette in the center of the table. "I take three." Hogan added his new cards to his hand.

"What's your bet, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

After thinking a moment, Hogan laid three cigarettes in the pile. "I bet three."

"I'll see your three and raise you two," said Newkirk. The others sitting around the table that'd joined in playing, folded.

Carefully glancing at his cards, Hogan said, "I'll see your two and raise you two more."

The men standing around were shocked. Newkirk started to sweat. "Fine. I'll see your two. Call." Newkirk laid his cards down. "Straight."

Newkirk started raking the cigarettes toward him. "Don't you want to see what I have before you declare yourself the winner?" asked Hogan. He laid one card down at a time face up. "Straight. Only difference is, I'm ten high and you're only nine high."

The men around the table couldn't believe someone beat Newkirk. "Want a chance to win your cigarettes back?" asked Hogan.

"You bet I do." Newkirk snatched the cards and shuffled them. For the next hour, the two men did nothing but play cards and talk. Sometimes Hogan won a few hands and sometimes Newkirk won a few hands. By the end of the game, they each had the same amount of cigarettes they started with plus a few extra from the others who weren't so lucky.

After the game was over, Kinch showed Hogan around the camp. "Over there are the guards barracks. Prisoners are not allowed over there. See this wire here. This is the warning wire. Do not cross it without a guards say so. There's Klink's private quarters. Prisoners are not allowed to be in there unless instructed to do so and always with an armed guard. The cooler you already know and in the back is the motor pool. The prisoners Mess Hall, Infirmary and the Rec Hall are over there with the delousing station and showers behind them. That pretty much covers it."

"Why would prisoners be in Klink's private quarters?" asked Hogan.

"We have cleaning work details. The prisoners on work details are rewarded with extra writing paper, white bread or hot showers. Klink uses them to clean his office and his quarters. On an occasion, because of LeBeau's cooking, Klink has bartered for his services. Sometimes some of the prisoners serve as waiters," answered Kinch.

"Hummm. Always under guard you say. Interesting." It was obvious Hogan's mind was cooking up something.

"No worries though. The guard is usually Schultz. What are you thinking, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"Huh? I wasn't thinking of anything. Just curious." Hogan went back to thinking.

"You mind telling me what you're curious about?" asked Kinch.

"Where to start? One thing that has been bugging me is you. Don't take this the wrong way, but why are you here? Don't tell me shot down like everyone else. Negro's aren't flying over Germany yet. The other part is why are you in charge? Yes, you have the knowledge and talent to be a leader, but I can't imagine a Kraut letting that happen not to mention some of the other prisoners," asked Hogan.

"Let's just say I'm here as a reward for disobeying orders. The men in Barracks 2, many other barracks, a few guards and Klink don't have a problem with me, but there are a few in camp who do. I know who they are and try to avoid them. So what's your story? You seem fairly young to be a full colonel and a squadron leader," asked Kinch.

"How did you know?" asked Hogan.

"Word gets around," said Kinch. "And until yesterday, there was a man here who knew you from West Point. Klink had him transferred because he was causing trouble."

"Connections. I wasn't supposed to be flying on the mission I got shot down on. I did my fifty and was to go home. The person taking over had an accident and couldn't lead the mission. The mission was going to be canceled. I felt it was too important to let happen. I took his place. I guess you can say I'm here as well for disobeying orders. When I knew my plane was going down, I ordered everyone out then headed it for an armored battalion I saw headed toward France. That's the last thing I remember. I don't remember jumping out of the plane and have no idea how I ended up at Dulag Luft," said Hogan.

"You were flying that plane!" exclaimed Kinch. "We heard about that. Wait until the guys hear this."

"Let's not. I don't know what happened to everyone on board, but I know a couple of the men never made it out of Dulag Luft alive. Those men died because of me. I'd appreciate it if you never mentioned this again," ordered Hogan.

"Of course not, Sir. It's almost lunch time. Let's get back," said Kinch.

HH HH HH

"Smells good, LeBeau. How much longer until chow?" asked Kinch.

"About thirty minutes. Plenty of time for le Colonel to get some rest in his quarters," said LeBeau.

"A rest does sound nice, but isn't it against the rules to be resting on your bed during the day or cooking in the barracks?" asked Hogan.

"Not around here, mate." Newkirk stood next to Hogan with his hand on his shoulder. "You see, the guards here don't mind. As long as we're being good little prisoners, Klink doesn't mind." Newkirk patted Hogan's chest. "So you see, it is perfectly fine. Someone will get you when the food is ready." His hand went to Hogan's back before he walked away.

"Um, Newkirk? Give me back my wallet," said Hogan holding out his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hogan reached into Newkirk's inside pocket. With a nervous laugh Newkirk asked, "Now how do you suppose that got in there?"

"I wonder. Now hand over my watch." Again Hogan held out his hand for the item requested.

"It's a nice looking watch. I just wanted to get a closer look at it." Newkirk handed Hogan is watch back.

"You can keep the cigarettes. I prefer cigars. No more pick pocketing or else you'll force me to take drastic measures," threatened Hogan as he went into his room for a nice rest.

After Hogan's door was shut, Newkirk stared at Kinch. "Kinch, you've talked to the Colonel quite a bit, what's with him?"

"He's a private person. He's got a lot to get use to," said Kinch. Then in a low voice, "Newkirk, you and Foster clean Klink's office. I want you to copy his file. If he checks out, I'll let him know what's going on."

HH HH HH

"I thought I said I wanted a copy of it, not bring it to me," said Kinch.

"You did, but it's too large to copy. You'll have to skim through it and I'll replace it," said Newkirk.

Upon hearing Hogan's door opening, Kinch quickly hid the file under his jacket. "I was just coming to get you, Colonel. Lunch is ready."

Hogan sat at the head of the table. He cocked his head from one side to the other as he stared at the soup. "What's in it?"

Kinch raised his hand as LeBeau mumbled a string of French. "Just answer the question, LeBeau."

"Turnips, parsnips, mushrooms and potatoes. I couldn't get Schultz to go shopping for other ingredients," LeBeau said as he grumbled under his breath.

"Just as long as there isn't any eel or snails in it, I'm fine." Hogan took a bite. "Not bad. Has a nice flavor."

"Eels! Snails!" Was all anyone could understand. The rest came in rapid fire French. Immediately, Kinch spoke French back to him to calm him down.

Hogan didn't have to understand French to know it had to do with his comment. "I'm sorry LeBeau. It's just the last time I was in Paris; I ordered an omelet surprise. The surprise was there was eel and snails mixed in a clam sauce in it. I haven't been able to eat French food since."

"I'm not that cruel. Do not offend the cook before you taste the food," said LeBeau.

"Deal." Hogan observed the men eating their food. As he stared at the assortment of men, something struck him as odd. The camp wasn't segregated. He didn't know why he didn't notice it before. The Geneva Convention specifies POW camps be segregated by nationality and religion. Yet in this one barrack there were American, English, Russian and French. It appeared they got along with each other just fine. Maybe he can overlook this infraction of the Geneva Convention.

HH HH HH

That evening, Hogan stood in his first formation at Camp 13. After Schultz counted the men, Klink stood in the compound giving a speech and formally introducing Hogan as their new SPO.

Hogan's hat was pulled down low on his face. With a grin, he lifted his hand to push it back. However, he didn't grab the hat with his hand; he only extended his middle finger, then pushed his hat back on his head.

The men standing near him, who saw the jester, snickered. Klink, for whom the jester was meant, was oblivious to what Hogan did. As Klink walked back to his office, it dawned on him what Hogan did. "Hogan! I want to see you in my office. Now!"

With a shrug to his men, he waltzed into Klink's office. He stood in a relaxed position with his thumbs hooked in his pockets before Klink. "You will stand at attention and give me a proper military salute."

With a grin, Hogan stood a little straighter then flipped him a casual military salute. "Now what can I do you for, Kommanant?"

"I've been patient with you since it's your first day. My patience is wearing thin. Any more jesters from you like the one during roll call will be punished. Let's get one thing straight. I run this camp with an iron fist. If you insist on testing me, you will find the cooler to be your new home until the end of the war. Maybe even after the war. Have I made myself clear, Colonel?" asked Klink.

"Yes, Sir. Am I dismissed?" asked Hogan.

Klink toyed with a piece of paper in his hand. "I was going to give this to you, but after your little stunt, I think I'll hold on to it for a while."

"What's on it?" asked Hogan.

"Two names and some information about them. But bad behavior doesn't deserve rewarded," said Klink.

"I'm sorry, Kommandant. It was just a little fun to help boost moral around here. I didn't mean any harm by it," said Hogan as innocently as he could.

Klink handed the paper to Hogan. A small grin appeared on his face when he read Flynn had escaped and has not been recaptured. Hill was sent to Stalag 9. "Anything on Carr?"

There was true sadness in Klink's eyes. "I'm sorry," was all Klink said. Klink gave Hogan a moment. Klink went to the cupboard and poured two glasses of schnapps. He handed one to Hogan. "To fallen friends," Klink toasted.

Hogan lifted his glass. "To fallen friends." He gulped it down in one shot.

Klink did the same. "You realize you are not supposed to know that information, especially about Corporal Flynn. For both our sakes, I hope you keep it to your self." Klink took the paper back from Hogan. He lit the silver lighter on his desk, holding the paper over the flame. After the paper caught on fire, Klink threw it in the trash can. "I did something you wanted and I expect you to return the favor by stop causing trouble. Dissssmisssed."


	11. The Rebirth Of The Operation

Chapter 11: The Re-birth Of The Operation

"He's been here for a week now and not once has he asked any questions about escapes. Something seems fishy," said Newkirk in a quiet voice to Kinch.

"You read his file. He's been through a lot. Maybe he isn't ready to escape yet because he's afraid of the consequences if he's captured by the Gestapo again. I told you what they did to Lieutenant Fowler. The Gestapo isn't fond of escaping prisoners," said Kinch.

"Speaking of his file, I think it's all made up. There are too many missing pages and time unaccounted for. No one could have that many escape attempts under his belt and now be too scared to escape," said Newkirk. "On top of that, he doesn't act like a typical officer. How many officers do you know who don't enjoy the power of their position, especially when it comes to exerting it over us enlisted men?"

"Why don't you ask him?" Kinch motioned for Newkirk to turn around.

"Got a problem, Corporal?" asked Hogan with irritation.

"Well we were…I was…How long have you been standing there?" Newkirk was finally able to get out.

"Long enough." Hogan sat at the table. "You have questions. Let's hear them."

Newkirk shifted uncomfortable. "You don't act like a typical officer. I was just wondering why."

"So because I don't follow proper military protocol you don't think I can be trusted. You use your talents to steal my file from Klink's office to check up on me. Now it sounds like I'm trusted even less because the Nazi's misplaced a few pages. Oh and to clarify something. As for why I don't concern myself with escaping, it's none of your business. Anything else you want to know, Corporal?" Hogan was a little more than agitated at Newkirk and it showed.

"Colonel, don't be mad at Newkirk for getting your file. I asked him to get it. There is something I want to show you, but I had to make sure you're not a German-American Kraut plant. Follow me, please." Kinch walked over to the bunk and banged on it twice.

Hogan's jaw dropped when the bottom bunk arose and a ladder leading downward appeared. He walked over in shock. "This seems pretty elaborate for an escape tunnel."

"It's not an escape tunnel. Scotty, watch the door. Colonel, if you'll go down, I'll explain everything." Kinch motioned for Hogan to go down first.

Emotion's of wonder and amazement flooded Hogan. His face lit up like that of a child's on Christmas morning. "What is all of this?"

"This is our way to help fight the war." Kinch explained the truth to Hogan about their former CO and what went on here.

"This is amazing. So all you do is gather intelligence from Klink or any other Kraut and radio it to someone who then radios it to London. This reminds me of a lecture I gave along with my CO at West Point. But you said it's only a transmitter. Any messages London has for you come via the BBC. Have you ever gotten in touch with the local underground to help get parts to build a transceiver?" asked Hogan as his brain jumped into over drive.

"You gave that lecture?" asked Newkirk

At first, Hogan stared at Newkirk puzzled, but then nodded. "Yea, it was a series my CO asked me to do on ways to harass the enemy if ever caught and unable to escape. This is the first time I've seen it in action!"

"We have no way to get in touch with the underground, except for our contact and we don't know who he is. Lieutenant Fowler was the only one who knew. Besides, we wouldn't be able to communicate with them very well," said Kinch. "I know quite a bit about electronics, but haven't been able to come up with a viable transceiver yet and our contact said it's too risky for him to get involved any more than he already is."

Hogan paced. "How long did it take to dig this?"

"A few months. Getting rid of the dirt was the hard part," said Kinch.

"If we work in shifts around the clock we could build a tunnel to the wood line in no time," Hogan said as he thought out loud.

"Are you suggesting an escape tunnel, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

"No; a way to get in and out of camp," said Hogan still lost in thought.

"I think the Krauts did some number on him," said Newkirk to Kinch. To Hogan he said "Why would anyone want to escape to a POW camp?"

"What better place to hide downed flyers. No one would ever think about looking for them here. It will also provide a way for us to meet with the underground to set up an escape route. We can radio London via your contact to tell them what we're doing and request them air drop the radio parts we need plus anything else. We'll need anyone who can sew to make uniforms and civilian clothes. We'll need people who can pay attention to detail to make travel documents. Money. We could set up a print shop down here to print German marks to help the flyers while at the same time, destroying Germany's economy," Hogan continued thinking out loud.

"I think he's lost it. Prison life got to him. This officer is nuttier than a fruit cake," said Newkirk "How do you suppose we do all of this and not get caught?"

"We will all start being model prisoners. No more escape attempts. We will get the Krauts to believe they have beaten us and we are too cowed to fight back. Kinch I need to place a call." Kinch powered up the transmitter. He grabbed a piece of paper and pencil to take down Hogan's message. "Message for Big Bird from Goldilocks. Need following presents and a book to read to be air dropped fifty-three km south from our flat then twenty-three km west at 2200 tomorrow night." Hogan gave the list of items needed to make his plan a reality.

"You mind telling me what that was all about, Colonel?" asked Kinch.

"Big Bird is my former CO. Goldilocks was the name of my plane. I simply asked him for the parts we need plus a code book," said Hogan mater-of-factly.

"What makes you think they'll do it?" asked Newkirk.

"We might want to tune into the BBC later to see what they say," suggested Kinch.

HH HH HH

"The coach couldn't believe the request he received from his team before the thirteenth game. However their request wasn't turned down. The team will have to go to the birthday party about five kilometers east from original location to get their presents from a fan." Kinch disconnected the radio when the BBC broadcast was finished.

"You must have some connections to get that accomplished. Considering we don't have the tunnel out of here, how do you plan on getting out?" asked Newkirk

"Through the front gate. Newkirk, I want you to snatch a couple of uniforms from the Krauts laundry. Make one of them Klink's and the other can be any guards as long as it fits you," said Hogan with a grin.

"You're balmy! I won't get five feet before they shoot me," said Newkirk almost in a panic.

"Don't worry. They won't shoot someone who's taking Klink into town," reassured Hogan.

"You mean I have to drive Klink into town?" asked Newkirk.

"Not Klink himself, just someone dressed like Klink; me," said Hogan.

"Kinch, explain to me again why you had to show this officer our operation?" asked Newkirk then under his breath he mumbled, "Pick a few lousy pockets and it automatically makes you a thief."

HH HH HH

Newkirk and Hogan drove out the front gates as planned. Hogan gave Newkirk directions to get to the house. Once there, Hogan told Newkirk to keep an eye out while he met their contact.

They had no way to work out a recognition code, so Hogan decided to use the name he made contact with London with. He knocked on the door. A man in his mid sixties opened the door. "Guten Aben, Herr Oberst."

"Guten Aben. Perhaps you can help me. I am looking for a big bird. Have you seen it? He has some presents for me," said Hogan in perfect German.

"You mean the one named Goldilocks?" asked the man. Hogan nodded. "Ja. Come in."

Hogan entered the house. It was dimly lit by candles and a fire place. He followed the man down the hall to a closet. He waited patiently as the man removed a few items from the bottom of the closet then lifted up the floor. "Come." Hogan followed the man down the hole.

The sudden appearance of light surprised Hogan. "From what I've been told, you put in quite an order. We cannot fill it all right now. Some of the pieces are large and will be hard to sneak around. For now, you get the book and the parts for a transceiver. Unless you can discover a safe way to get the rest of the stuff into camp, you won't be getting them."

"I figured it was a stretch any how. At least with the transceiver, we can communicate with our contact and London easier about working out the details," said Hogan.

"You mind telling me what this is all for?" asked the old man.

"All I'm going to say is we need to get an escape route started. I plan on helping downed flyers make it home to continue the fight. I'd appreciate any help you could give me," said Hogan.

He didn't like being so open with someone he just met, but he had to trust someone on the outside for this to work and his gut said this man could be trusted.

"I will help any way I can. I'm Oscar Schnitzer. I train the guard dogs for Camp 13. Don't worry about them. I train them to pretend to be mean when they see an allied uniform. They will not harm anyone wearing such uniforms. I can sneak any message I need to get to you by using one of the dogs. I will sew it inside their collar. Make sure to have one of your men around when I deliver the dogs to hear the name of the one with the message. If no one is around, I will make them sit and pat their head before I put them in the kennel with the others. In case you are wondering why I don't use the radio, I try to use it as little as possible. I never know when a Nazi is going to stop buy to check out my dogs."

"I think I can arrange that. Would you be willing to smuggle people in and out of camp using your truck?" asked Hogan?

"It could be possible. The guards are scared of the dogs and don't check the truck. How will you get them to and from the truck?" asked Schnitzer.

"I'm working on it. Who else is part of the underground and would be willing to help on the escape route?" asked Hogan.

"I'm not sure, but will find out for you. You better get going, Goldilocks." Schnitzer helped Hogan upstairs with his box of parts.

"Thanks for your help and look forward to working with you in the future." Hogan went to the car where Newkirk was waiting.

"Got everything, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

"I got the stuff for Kinch to build a transceiver. They won't give me the rest until I figure a safe way to get everything into camp. Let's get back to camp before I get to use to this freedom and decide to keep going." On the way back to camp, Hogan stuffed radio parts in different pockets. What he couldn't fit, he left for Newkirk.

HH HH HH

Kinch stared at all the radio parts scattered on the table. "Sorry, there are no instructions on how they fit together," said Hogan.

"I think I can figure it out. Thanks." Kinch immediately started putting the pieces together. A few hours later, "Colonel, I believe it's ready for our first broadcast. You care to do the honors?"

Hogan sat at the desk. He set the dials according to the code book. "Goldilocks to Big Bird. Come in Big Bird."

After a moment of static, "This is your contact, Kewpie. Good to hear from you Goldilocks."

A broad smile appeared on everyone's face. "Same here. This is just a test. Will contact later with ideas for the rest of the presents. Goldilocks out." When Hogan got off the radio, he patted Kinch on the back. "Great job. Men, this is the beginning of a whole new operation. It will be dangerous going out and bringing in downed flyers because the woods will be crawling with Krauts. I will not order anyone to go on these missions; strictly volunteers. If you choose not to go out, I understand. For now, let's keep this low key and on a need to know basis. Anyone in camp we don't trust or who becomes to nosey, I'll see about getting them transferred."

"How?" asked LeBeau. "Ask Klink to transfer them?"

"Something like that. I'll make up a good reason." Hogan stared at the two discarded German uniforms. "You know, it's a shame when you put something in the laundry and it gets lost." Everyone followed Hogan's gaze. He bent down next to one of the uniforms, holding it in his hands. "This may help make it safer."

"You can't be serious? It was bad enough to go out tonight as Krauts, but on a mission where there is a good chance of running into real Krauts is another story. What if we run into a patrol or something?" asked Newkirk.

"Only those who speak German fluently will be dressed as Krauts. I'll offer German classes to those who wish to help on missions. It may require listening in to a German conversation and we will need to know what is being said. If we are out on a mission, speaking anything except German will be disastrous. When out on a mission to pick up downed flyers, we'll say we're from the camp here, assisting in the search. Piece of cake," said Hogan.

"And if we're caught?" asked Kinch.

Hogan paused. "If we're caught, we won't have the Geneva Convention to protect us. The most we could hope for is a firing squad and pray they don't torture us first. If you don't want to go outside on a mission, just say so."

The small group of men stared at each other. "I'll do whatever you need me to do," said LeBeau. "I want to get back at them for Paris."

"Same here, mate. I owe them for what they did to London," said Newkirk.

Kinch chuckled. "I don't think they'll believe I'm a German. I'd only hinder the operation."

Hogan stood before Kinch. "You may not be able to go out, but you can still be part of the team. You speak excellent German and are an expert when it comes to radios. You will be our radio man. You can monitor radio frequencies for Kraut traffic and keep tabs on where patrols are located."

"Looks like you got yourself a team, Colonel," said Kinch with a smile.

"We need to bug Klink's office. Kewpie is working out fine, but I want to be in direct contact with someone who will be monitoring our frequency 24/7. Kinch, what will we need to accomplish that?" asked Hogan.

"An antenna as large as a flagpole," answered Kinch.

"What are we supposed to do, Colonel, ask Klink if we can put a flag pole up in the compound?" asked LeBeau.

Hogan thought a moment. "Isn't there a flagpole on top of the kommandantur?" The men nodded. "Simple, we replace it with our antenna."

"How do we bug Klink's office without it looking obvious?" asked Kinch.

"We do it the same time we are putting up the new flagpole," said Hogan.

"Why is Klink going to let us put up a new flagpole?" asked Newkirk.

"I'm still working on it. Right now, I want all men working on a tunnel to Klink's quarters. Let's go upstairs before we're missed," ordered Hogan.


	12. Major Wolfgang Hochstetter

Chapter 12: Major Wolfgang Hochstetter

Hogan sat in his room, going over ideas on how to get the rest of the equipment needed into camp. The men had worked out a rotation schedule for digging. Thanks to Klink letting them work on some landscaping projects and putting in a vegetable garden to help supplement their rations, it was easy to get rid of the dirt.

Eventually, there would be tunnels all over camp. Beside the one to the outside and Klink's quarters, one would go the dog kennel, cooler, Rec hall and infirmary. Rooms will be built off of the tunnels to house the clothing, supplies and machinery need to make the operation a success.

_The flyers are going to need civilian clothes_. _The easiest way to get the material we need for clothing and uniforms will be to put on a play and use the costumes from the play. _Hogan knocked on Klink's door then walked in. He flipped him his customary casual salute. "Kommandant, the prisoners want to put on a play. Problem is there are no costumes or props. Request bolts of material to make the costumes and lumber and other items needed for props."

"Hogan, did it ever cross your mind to wait for permission to speak let alone enter. You will learn to follow rules around here or so help me… What's the play about?" asked Klink.

"Was thinking about putting on The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. It would involve most of the camp. Say, maybe we can get the guards to play the flying monkeys. You'd be perfect for the wicked Queen. Well, I guess in your case King," said Hogan.

"No, I'm not going to be in your play and neither will my guards. Bring me the script and I'll see about getting you the material for the costumes. Dismissed." Klink saluted then went back to his paperwork.

"Yes, Sir." Hogan saluted then left. Then an idea struck him on how to get the equipment needed for the operation into camp.

Instead of returning to the barracks, Hogan went to the camp library to see if there was a copy of The Wonderful Wizard of Oz. As he half expected, no book. He returned to Barracks 2. "Kinch, find someone who has read 'The Wonderful Wizard of Oz' and have him write a script for a play based on it."

"Didn't they come out with a movie a few years back?" asked Kinch.

"That they did. Movie or book, I don't care. I just need a script to show Klink. I'm using the play to get the material to make civilian clothes and to get the rest of the stuff needed for the operation in. Let me know when you have something." Hogan retired to his room to rest and plot.

HH HH HH

Hogan had organized a camp wide base ball game. He called it the Stalag 13 World Series. The playing field was arranged in the compound so a ball to right field could possible damage or take out the flagpole.

By the middle of the week, the tunnel to Klink's quarters was completed. A special room to house the radio and communication equipment was built under Klink's quarters.

At the end of the week, there were only two barracks left in the series; Barracks 2 and 3. At the bottom of the ninth, a batter from Barracks 3 hit the ball as hard as he could. The ball not only put a large dent in the flagpole, but knocked it clean off the roof, taking the electrical lines down with it.

Klink ran out of his office. "What is going on here? What was that noise? What happened to the electricity?"

Hogan stood on the pictures mound, staring where the flagpole used to be. Klink joined him, staring in the same direction.

"What happened to the flagpole?" asked Klink.

The batter ran up to Klink. After saluting, he explained. "I'm afraid I hit the ball to hard. Sorry, Kommandant."

"Two weeks in the cooler," ordered Klink.

"Come on, Kommandant, it was an accident." The downed power lines sparked some. "Kommandant, you better get this cleaned up before someone gets hurt," said Hogan.

"Shut down all the power to this part of camp. Oh, it will be cleaned up. By your men!" yelled Klink.

"How can you ask such a thing? We are under no obligation to fix flagpoles or electric lines," said Hogan.

"One of your men caused the mess, it is only right your men fix it. If not, everyone involved in the game will be confined to barracks with all privileges revoked for thirty days," said Klink.

"Who can argue with logic like that?" Hogan examined the flagpole. "We are going to need a new pole."

"I can't request something like that," said Klink.

"Then my men are going to need access to the machine shop to fix it. Sergeant Kinchloe was an electrician before the war. He'll be able to rerun the wiring," said Hogan.

"Very well. Get Schultz a list of supplies and get started on it immediately," ordered Klink.

"On one condition. Forget about sending Cameron to the cooler," said Hogan.

Klink stared at Cameron and Schultz. "Done. Private Cameron, it took a strong hit to do all this damage. What did you do before the war?"

Cameron smiled. "I played Major League Baseball."

"Figures. No wonder they were winning. They had a ringer," said Hogan with his hands on his hips.

HH HH HH

Hogan had a few of his men working on building the new flagpole antenna based on the schematics Kinch gave them. Kinch had some men helping him run the wire for the bug from Klink's office to the power pole. Kinch faked falling off the ladder so as he fell; he could pull down the power line going to Barracks 2. This gave him the ability to run the wire for the bug directly to Barracks 2 without anyone being any wiser.

The following day, the men had the new flagpole finished. The original height of the flagpole was not high enough to reach outside of Germany. The men built the new flagpole so it could be raised when needed; giving them the extra height they needed without it looking obvious. When not in use, it was lowered to the standard height.

Hogan approached Klink. "Kommandant, my men are ready to mount the flagpole on top of the building. One of my men pointed out a dangerous flaw with the old flagpole design; it wasn't grounded incase it got struck by lightning. In order for it to be properly grounded, we will have to cut a small hole in the roof to run the insulated grounding wire into the ground. It will require a couple of my men to be under the building to anchor the grounding."

"Do you expect me to believe that? I think this is some ploy for an escape attempt. Request denied. Just mount the flagpole on the roof and be done with it," said Klink.

"Well don't blame me if the pole gets struck by lightning and the building catches on fire." Hogan walked a short distance from Klink before he was stopped.

"Do I have your word no escape attempts?" asked Klink.

"You have my word," said Hogan.

"Then do it. But be quick about it. Schultz will be guarding you to make sure nothing funny is going on," said Klink.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Hogan flipped a lazy salute then walked away.

Hogan motioned for his men to start mounting the flagpole while men in the tunnel worked on installing the underground mounting. Within a few hours, the flagpole was mounted with all wires connected to the radio.

Raising the extension would be too dangerous during the day, so they had to wait until night to test it.

HH HH HH

Hogan sat in his room, working out more details about his plan. There was a tapping of urgency on Hogan's door. "Come in."

LeBeau quickly entered the office with Newkirk and Kinch in tow. "Gestapo just entered camp."

Before LeBeau finished his sentence, Kinch had the coffee pot, which doubled as a speaker for the bug planted in Klink's office, plugged in. "I guess we get to see how well this thing works."

"Kommandant Klink," the men heard coming over the speaker, "I'm Major Wolfgang Hochstetter. I've been newly assigned to the Hammelburg office from Düsseldorf. Here are my orders, signed by Göring himself, giving me full authorization to question Colonel Hogan."

The men in the room gaped at Hogan. He was visible pale. No one, especially him, could figure out why they were so interested in him.

"I wish he be brought to the office so I may take him back to headquarters for questioning," growled Hochstetter.

"Schultz, bring Colonel Hogan here," yelled Klink.

Kinch unplugged the coffee pot as everyone went to the common room. They had just taken their casual pose when Schultz walked in. "Colonel Hogan, you are needed in the Kommandantur."

Hogan took a minute to steady himself so his voice didn't sound shaky. "Lead the way."

The few other times when he was talking with Klink, Hogan played the part of the timid prisoner. It didn't require much acting on his part this time. He knew better then most, probably even better than Klink, what the Gestapo was capable of. He came to attention with a more militaristic salute. "You requested to see me, Sir."

Before anyone knew what was happening, Hogan was pushed facedown on Klink's desk with his hands cuffed behind him. Hogan glared at Klink, waiting for him to protest the rough treatment. No protest came.

He was jerked back to a standing position. It took all his will power to not shake or shrink back when Hochstetter searched him for any weapons. _Crap!_ _I forgot to remove my boot knife. _To his surprise and relief, Hochstetter didn't find it.

"I'm Major Wolfgang Hochstetter, head of the local Gestapo. It appears the Third Reich is still interested in you. You will come with me to headquarters to answer a few questions." Hochstetter grabbed Hogan by the arm, leading him to the door.

"He's not going with you to headquarters." Klink's statement surprised everyone listening.

"Are you defying orders, Kommandant?" asked Hochstetter.

"The orders don't say anything about removing him from camp. You only have permission to question Hogan," said Klink flatly.

"Bah! I will need to use your cooler then. Have a guard posted by the door to make sure we are not disturbed," demanded Hochstetter.

"Why don't you use the office to question him?" asked Klink.

Hogan could have sworn he saw steam coming from Hochstetters ears. He never thought he'd say it, but he was grateful for Klink.

"The questions I'm asking Hogan are a matter of national security. I wish this to be done in private!" Hochstetter slammed his fist on Klink's desk. "If you don't stop interfering, I'll make things unpleasant for you."

Hogan gave Klink the best imploring look he could manage. After no response from Klink, Hogan spoke up. "Under the rules of the Geneva convention, a Luftwaffe prisoner is not to be questioned without a member of the Luftwaffe present."

There was a moment of silence before Klink spoke. "Schultz will be just outside the door."

This wasn't the response Hogan was looking for. "Kommandant, you can't let him do this."

"He has no choice, Hogan. Let's go." Hochstetter forced Hogan out of the office.

HH HH HH

The men in Barracks 2 busied themselves so they wouldn't have to think about what was happening in the cooler. Kinch sat on the bench in front of the barracks, keeping a watchful eye toward the cooler.

In a way he was glad, but then again it seemed odd, he never heard any sounds coming from the cooler. His body tensed when he saw Hochstetter emerge from the cooler; alone. He watched as Schultz immediately ran inside. A moment later, he ran to the infirmary to get Wilson, the camps medic.

By the time they arrived, Kinch was already at Hogan's side. Kinch removed the handkerchief from his pocket to wipe the blood from Hogan's unconscious face.

"Schultz, remove the handcuffs then back a truck to the door here then back it up to the infirmary door. I don't want the rest to see him like this." As Kinch spoke, Wilson checked Hogan over to make sure he could be moved safely.

Without hesitation, Schultz did as requested.

Once in the infirmary, Kinch removed Hogan's shirt as Wilson gathered what he'd need to treat Hogan.

Kinch gasped when he saw the scaring on Hogan's back. Wilson's attention was immediately drawn to Hogan's back. "What on earth has he been through?"

Wilson went pale upon closer examination of the scars. "I don't believe it. These scars were made by the cat-of-nine-tails."

"There are well over thirty different scars," said Kinch.

"By their looks, I'd say this happened a few years ago. Apparently, this isn't his first time being tortured." Not being able to dwell on the past, he quickly started to clean Hogan's current wounds. Most of them were bruises or minor cuts. It did appear there was some damage to his rib cage though. Wilson felt confident a tight wrap would be sufficient.

HH HH HH

Hogan's eyes blinked opened. He found himself lying on a bed, staring at the ceiling. He felt someone was watching him, so he turned his head. "Don't you have anything better to do, Sergeant, than watch me sleep?"

"Just wanted to make sure you're ok," said Kinch.

When Hogan tried to sit up, Kinch offered to help him. His hands were swatted away. "I'm a big boy. I can take care of myself." As soon as Hogan stood, he lost his balance. Before he fell, Kinch caught him.

"Sure you are, Sir." Kinch let go after another swat of Hogan's hand.

"I'm fine. I just got up too fast." After a few uneasy steps, Hogan walked with a little more confidence. He froze when got a glimpse of himself in the mirror. His shirt was un-tucked and covered in blood. His hair was messed up and there was a nice shiner near his left eye. Before he could say anything, Kinch handed him his jacket and hat. Hogan gave him a weak smile. "Thanks."

As Hogan headed toward the barracks, the bell went off announcing time for roll call. "Great." Hogan zipped his jacket, turned up the collar then pulled his hat way down over his eyes. He shoved his hands deep in his pockets to help hide the bandages on his wrists.

All during roll call, Hogan glared at Klink. He was determined to make Klink pay for allowing this to happen.

"Hogan, I wish to see you in my office. Dismissed," said Klink.

"And you can kiss my a…" Hogan was cut off before he could finish the sentence.

"Colonel Hogan, that isn't a very nice thing to say. Please do as you are told so you don't get into trouble," begged Schultz.

Without a word, Hogan marched to Klink's office. He didn't knock or wait to be called in. He just walked in and sat down. "What do you want? I'm kind of busy so make it fast." Hogan kept his head burred in his jacket with his hat down and hands in his pockets.

"Look at me, Colonel," asked Kink.

"By Jove, you remember my rank." Hogan lifted his head up a little to glare at Klink.

"Isn't it protocol to remove your hat when you're inside?" asked Klink.

"I'm cold," said Hogan flatly.

"Colonel, you will remove your hat," ordered Klink.

Hogan yanked his hat off, revealing the bruise near his eye. Hogan jumped out of the chair and started shouting. "Is this what you wanted to see? Want to gloat or take pride in that piece of crap's actions? Come on Klink, let's hear it. Lets hear about the superiority of the Master Race and how the rest of us need to be put in our place or taught a lesson. I've heard it all before. The difference is, at least Strom had enough decency to beat me himself unlike you who are too chicken to do it your self and have to call in the Gestapo to do it for you. I'm getting damn tired of being used as a Nazi punching bag. So what happens now; you give me the same ultimatum Stom did? Either I volunteer to be your punching bag or I get to choose one of the prisoners to take my place? I don't think so. Not this time and not any more. I've accepted the fact I'm a POW and have to sit out the rest of the war here. I'll even be the model POW. But I refuse to keep being abused and I won't stand by and let any other prisoner be abused either."

Hogan placed his palms on Klink's desk and leaned over toward him. In a very threatening voice he growled, "If I keep getting pushed, I might just have to start pushing back."

The look in Klink's eyes was pure fear. Never had a prisoner ever exploded like that before. Then the look changed. To Hogan's surprise, Klink seemed saddened. He didn't appear in the least little bit joyful. Klink only sat in his chair, with his head bowed.

Without looking up he said, "I'm sorry, Colonel." He lifted his head to face Hogan. "No, I don't take pride in what he did. The evils of one German affect us all in one way or another. Have you ever wondered, Colonel, why a Luftwaffe pilot is sitting behind a desk in a POW camp instead of flying? I'll tell you. It's because I abhor violence. I believe in treating others as I want to be treated; in accordance with the Geneva Convention. This is my chance to make a peaceful difference. I did not call Major Hochstetter here to beat you; he had orders to question you. I'd never order a prisoner beaten or starved. I'm sorry you've had to endure that in the past, but one thing I promise you is you wont have to worry about it from me. You're dismissed."

Hogan sat back down in shock by Klink's statement. Even after the verbal abuse from Hogan, Klink still remained sullen. This wasn't at all what he expected. Could he have had Klink figured wrong? "Knowing what Hochstetter was intending to do to me, you still didn't make any effort to stop him. So tell me, Colonel, is that what you would have wanted me to do if the roles would have been reversed?"

Hogan was surprised to watch Klink's demeanor change again to being what appeared to be either embarrassed or ashamed. Then it changed again back to fear.

"No, I don't enjoy being treated like that and I was wrong for allowing Hochstetter to treat you like that. Despite my personal feelings towards you, I have an obligation to myself and the prisoners here. I'm sorry for not adhering to the Geneva Convention. I should have been present to intervene on your behalf. I understand if you wish to file a complaint against me to the Red Cross." Klink looked away from Hogan.

It dawned on Hogan, Klink wasn't a Nazi. He was a German officer trying to make it through the war alive and to bring a bit of peace in the middle of chaos. "No, I don't want to file a complaint against you. Thanks for your concern. Chances are your presence wouldn't have made a difference anyhow." Hogan gave Klink his typical salute then left.


	13. Plans And Deceptions

Chapter 13: Plans and Deceptions

For the week following the visit by Hochstetter, Hogan stayed mostly in his room. He avoided his men because he didn't want the sympathetic stares. Pity was the last thing he needed. He spoke only briefly to them about how he was planning to sneak the equipment in disguised as props for the play.

Schultz entered Barracks 2. He tapped lightly on Hogan's door. "Come in." Hogan glanced at the door. "What can I do for you, Schultz?"

"Colonel Burkhalter is making rounds of all the POW camps. He suggested Kommandant Klink have a nice dinner for him and invited you to be there," said Schultz.

"I suppose Klink wants LeBeau to cook and have one of my men wait also?" Schultz nodded again. "I'll think about it."

Later, Hogan strolled to Klink's office. He knocked then waited to be given permission to enter.

"Come in, Colonel," said Klink as he looked up from his paper work.

"How did you know it was me?" asked Hogan when he entered the room.

"Simple. I told Schultz to invite you to dinner with Colonel Burkhalter and request the services of Corporal LeBeau. I expected you to come here to bargain for the services," said Klink. "So what do you want this time? Better living quarters? How about passes to town every Saturday night? Or maybe you would like me to arrange a nice comfy office at Luftwaffe headquarters for you next to Colonel Burkhalter's?"

Hogan stood in silence for a moment. In the short time he has known Klink; this type of sarcasm was not like him. It wasn't meant to be funny. Klink's words were full of venom, which wasn't really aimed at him, but someone else.

Cautiously, Hogan sat in one of the chairs in front of Klink's desk. He didn't really care about Klink's feelings, but if something was happening to him, which could jeopardize the operation, he had to at least pretend he cared. "Kommandant, is something bothering you?"

"Bothering me? What makes you think there is something bothering me? Just because Burkhalter and I are of equal rank, why should it bother me that he treats me like a schutze! He was more concerned with you being at the dinner than me. He treats you, the enemy, with more respect than me, one of his countrymen!" Klink paused as he remembered he was talking to an enemy officer and not one of his friends.

"I don't know what to say, Kommandant. I didn't mean to do anything to cause problems between the two of you." Part of Hogan felt sorry for Klink. Looking at him as a man and not the enemy, Hogan and Klink were almost a mirror image of each other. Opposites you could say. Hogan had respect of everyone no matter what side they were on. Klink had no ones respect.

"Have you asked Colonel Burkhalter why he treats you like a private instead of a colonel?" asked Hogan

Seeing the stunned look on Klink's face, he realized he let slip he understood German. "Colonel Hogan, how do you know schutze is German for private?" asked Klink.

"I've heard it used when referring to a few of the guards here in camp. I assumed by the single stripe, they would be the same rank as in my army and guessed it meant private." Hogan lied.

"I guess that seems logical. So what is it you want in exchange for the services of your men?" asked Klink.

Hogan thought a moment. Part of him felt like saying nothing; but only a small part. "How about one extra slice of white bread for a week.

"I suppose I can live with that. Have LeBeau be at my quarters at 1600. I want you and a man to serve there at 1745. Dinner is to be served at 1800," said Klink.

"Will do. Am I dismissed?" asked Hogan.

"Yes." Klink saluted then went back to work.

HH HH HH

Everything went well during dinner. The food as usual was delicious. Hogan noticed though, every time he took a drink of wine, Burkhalter motioned for his glass to be filled. After taking another sip, he waited for Newkirk to approach to fill his glass. Hogan politely placed his hand on top of the glass. "No more for me thanks. I'm driving."

"Nonsense, Colonel! Drink up. The night is young and the food is good. It's not very often a prisoner is allowed to indulge himself in such luxuries. Drink up and enjoy your self," said Burkhalter.

Hogan removed his hand so Newkirk could fill it. He only responded with a smile when Newkirk gave him a warning look to be careful.

An interesting idea came to Hogan to explain this unexpected invite by Burkhalter to dinner. Burkhalter was hoping to get Hogan drunk and reveal military secrets! Little did Burkhalter know, Hogan learned to drink with the biggest drinkers in the south; the Forestry Club of Arkansas. There was nothing these men wouldn't drink. He saw what happened to the poor person who had the misfortune to pass out around them. The person usually woke up butt naked in either a hog or goat pen. Determination to not let it happen to him caused him to learn how to drink liquor and not get drunk to the point he didn't know what was happening or passing out. However, he didn't mind his girlfriend who attended there having too much. It made for the night to be interesting.

Hogan determined to turn the tables though. Every few sips, Hogan acted like the wine was starting to affect him. Maybe there would be a point in which Burkhalter figured Hogan was too drunk to remember what was happening and reveal some military information to him.

After the table was cleared, the officers relaxed in the living room, sipping on brandy and smoking cigars. "So I have you to thank for the change in the prisoners behavior here? I'm impressed. There have been no escape attempts and the prisoners seem to be happy and content being prisoners. Maybe I should have you go to all my stalags to get the prisoners to act so happy to be prisoners. Tell me, Colonel, how did you do it?" asked Burkhalter.

"Simple really. I told them to face reality. The Allies are no match against the might of the Third Reich. They now realize when the war is over; Germany will come out to be the victors. We need to accept our fate and the way things will be," said Hogan.

"Would you be willing to go on the air and broadcast the speech to the rest of the Allies and talk them into surrendering?" asked Burkhalter.

Hogan shook his head. "Heck no! If by some chance Germany doesn't win and the Allies get wind of this, I'll be branded, court-martialed and executed as a traitor. I'd really like to keep it localized to just this camp. Besides, some of the Allies might not take it kindly one of their own committing treason like this and it could fuel their desire to win."

"I see what you mean," said Burkhalter, nodding his head. "None the less, you deserve a reward. Ask anything within reason and I'll see about granting it."

"I didn't do it expecting a reward," said Hogan.

"Fine. Since you don't want one…" started Burkhalter, but was interrupted by Hogan.

"I didn't say I wouldn't accept it. How about roll call an hour later in the mornings?" asked Hogan.

"Absolutely not! It would give more time for a prisoner to escape before reported missing," said Klink.

"Klink, shut up. How about thirty minutes for a week?" countered Burkhalter.

"Make it two weeks." Hogan smiled. He had the two Kraut officers eating out of his hand.

"Agreed," said Burkhalter.

About a half hour later, Hogan started to act as if he was plastered. The smile on Burkhalter's face told him he was right about his guess.

"You know, Colonel, it could be arranged so you may experience the privileged life more often," said Burkhalter.

"And what exactly did you have in mind, Colonel?" said Hogan with a touch of a slur.

"Who knows? Rewards can be given for many different reasons. It could be given for certain acts or maybe information," suggested Burkhalter.

Hogan smiled. "Look, Colonel. I'm only willing to go so far. I value my life here. I believe some here are only going along with my idea because they don't like the alternative. There are rumors floating around camp that I'm a traitor and collaborator. If I go too far someone may try to silence me. For this, I'm going to have to pretend I think the Allies are going to win and all Nazi propaganda is a bunch of hooey."

"I can protect you, Colonel. For the right information, freedom could be arranged. You would be set up with a flat and a nice bank account," said Burkhalter.

"You're kidding! You really mean it? What do you want to know?" asked Hogan.

There was a sound of pans crashing in the kitchen.

"What was that?" asked Klink.

"I better check to make sure one of my men didn't have an accident." Hogan staggered into the kitchen. He found a pile of pots and pans on the floor. Newkirk was helping LeBeau pick them up.

"Sorry for the disturbance, Sir," said LeBeau sheepishly.

Hogan knew it wasn't an accident. His men were listening to the conversation and honestly believed Hogan was turning traitor on them. "Trust me; I know what I'm doing." After a wink, Hogan staggered back into the dining room. "LeBeau stacked the pots and pans too high after washing them and they fell over. Everything's fine."

"To answer your question, Colonel, any information you give us will have to be passed along and verified for accuracy before we would be able to reward you," said Burkhalter.

"I suppose you would like to know about the Allies military strength, military instillations, weaknesses and the like?" asked Hogan taking another gulp of brandy.

"Yes, Colonel. Anything you tell us will be rewarded," said Burkhalter.

A broad smile played across Hogan's face. "Sorry, Colonel. I can't help you."

"Corporal!" Burkhalter yelled.

Newkirk rushed into the dining room. "Yes, Sir?"

"More brandy for Colonel Hogan," ordered Burkhalter.

"I don't really want…" was all Hogan got out before he was interrupted.

"You will have more brandy and that's an order!" yelled Burkhalter sternly.

"Whatever you say, Sir." Hogan nodded to Newkirk. "You heard the man."

There was small talk between the officers. Many times during the conversations, Hogan acted like he wasn't paying attention to what was being said. Actually, everything the two Krauts said was being filed away to be reported back to London.

"I was at a meeting the other day in Berlin. They were comparing our Messerschmitt to your Mustang and why the Messerschmitt have been so successful against the Mustang," said Burkhalter.

"Yes, Colonel. I've heard rumors of that. I've heard it is their lack of speed. I believe they can only fly at about 200 miles per hour," said Klink.

"You got it wrong, gentleman. The Mustang has a top speed of…of…I can't remember. Give me a minute. It'll come to me. I believe it's…it's closer to 400 miles per hour," said Hogan.

"Amazing! The Messerschmitt have a top speed of 360 miles per hour!" said Burkhalter. "It must be their lack of maneuverability then."

"Maybe. It could also be the lack of experienced pilots as well," said Hogan.

"Herr Colonel, is it wise revealing military secrets to a POW?" asked Klink.

"Look at him Klink. He's too busy concentrating on the tassel on that pillow. Chances are he won't remember any of this conversation any how. I can tell him Wolfsschanze is located in the Masurian Woods, 8 km from Rastenburg without any worry," said Burkhalter. "Besides, who is a POW going to tell? Right, Colonel Hogan?"

Hogan glanced at Burkhalter. "Did you say something, Colonel? I didn't hear you. Could you repeat it?"

"See, Klink. I told you so." Burkhalter took a sip of brandy and smiled.

_Smile all you want, Colonel. I heard every word you said and as soon as I can get in touch with London, they'll know as well._ Hogan stood wobbly. He held on to the chair to keep from falling. "Gentlemen, if you'll excuse me. I'm going back to my barracks before I have to be carried." When Hogan let go of the chair and took a step, he fell to his knees. "Too late."

"I'll have Schultz help you back to the barracks," suggested Klink with some annoyance.

"No need," said Hogan with a slur. "Newshkirk! LeBoo! Are you still here? Ollie, Ollie oxen free!"

Newkirk and LeBeau entered the room with a disgusted look on their face. Each grabbed one of Hogan's arms, lifting him to a standing position. "Americans! Never have been able to hold their liquor. If you'll excuse us, we'll be getting him home. Good-evening, Sirs," said Newkirk.

When they got Hogan to the door, he started singing Yankee Doodle. "Sir, you're making a bloody fool of yourself. Stop it," begged Newkirk.

"Nonsense. Join me on the chorus. Yankee Doodle keep it up…You're not singing," said Hogan.

"It's an American song, not English. I don't know it," said Newkirk exasperated.

They finally reached the door to Barracks 2. "I can't believe he gave them information about the Mustangs," said LeBeau.

"At least I didn't give them correct information." Hogan said in a more sober voice. "I figured if they thought I was too drunk to pay attention, they'd reveal some military secrets to me. And it worked. Now we need to pass it on to London."

"He's a ruddy genius! You had me fooled, Sir," Newkirk said in amazement.

"Oui, me too." LeBeau opened the door for Hogan.

"That was the idea. Well, to fool the Krauts, not you guys. Good-night." Hogan walked more steadily up to Kinch, but his men noticed his walk still wasn't right. Hogan took a piece of paper and scribbled the information he heard. "Code this and get it to London right away."

"Yes, Colonel," said Kinch as he headed for the tunnel entrance.

"Men, I bid you Good-night." With a few uneasy steps, Hogan made it to his room.

After Hogan's door was shut, Newkirk bent close to LeBeau's ear. "I hope he knows what he's doing, mate. We sure don't."


	14. The Wonderful World Of Oz

Chapter 14: The Wonderful World of Oz

There was a gentle tapping on Hogan's door the following afternoon. "Come in."

Kinch entered the room with Corporal Knox. "London said thanks for the information." Hogan nodded slowly due to the hangover he was still feeling. He motioned for Kinch to talk a little softer. "Colonel, Knox has the script you wanted. It's pretty good."

Hogan read the first page. "Not bad, Knox. Thanks."

"Any time, Sir." Knox saluted then left.

Hogan took a few aspirin from the bottle that magical appeared on his desk then took the script to Klink. "The script, Kommandant."

Patiently, Hogan waited for Klink to glance through the script. "This seems like an odd play for grown men to be doing. Are you sure your men want to do it?"

"Their board, Colonel. If they don't have something to keep them busy, there might be escape attempts. I don't want to see any of my men hurt or killed." Hogan gave his best innocent and pleading look.

"If it will prevent escapes, you may do it." Klink handed the script back to Hogan.

"Um, Kommandant, here is a list of supplies needed for props and costumes." Hogan handed Klink a long list.

"Where on earth do you expect me to get some of this stuff?" asked Klink in shock.

Hogan pinched the bridge of his nose to help ease the headache. It didn't work. "Can you please not yell? My head feels like it's going to split open. The Red Cross may help." After the you-got-to-be-kidding-me look from Klink, Hogan added. "What will it hurt? You may be surprised to discover they'll help."

"I'll see what I can do. No promises though. You may want to come up with alternate props. Dismissed," said Klink in a much quieter voice.

"Thanks, Sir." Hogan saluted then left.

HH HH HH

"Goldilocks to Mamma Bear," said Hogan into the microphone as his head was propped up on his hands. Apparently, this hangover was planing on hanging on all day.

A few minutes of static later, "This is Mamma Bear. Go ahead Goldilocks."

"Have plan about getting other presents through Flowering Dogwood. Make sure they get us everything on the list requested from here. Goldilocks out." Hogan sat back in the chair and thought. _It'll take a miracle to get this to work._

As if reading Hogan's mind, Kinch asked, "Do you think this will work?"

"Who knows? How are the tunnel's coming?" asked Hogan.

"The men are making progress. It's slow and we're running out of support timbers," said Newkirk.

"I want everyone to start on a tunnel to the Rec Hall. The equipment will be stored in there. We'll need a way to get it down here," ordered Hogan.

"Um, Colonel, what about the support timbers?" asked Newkirk.

"Simple. I'll ask Klink to let us cut some trees to get them." Hogan went upstairs to talk to Klink again.

HH HH HH

Hogan entered Klink's office, standing silently in front of the desk. "Colonel, just because you are the only prisoner allowed to come in here and talk with me, it doesn't mean you can live in here. Since you don't live here and this isn't your office, you are to knock before entering. This is the last time you will be allowed in here today so make it good."

"Sorry, Kommandant. It's just I forgot about supplies to built the set. Request permission for the men to cut some trees down to use as lumber for the set and any repairs need to the barracks," said Hogan.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you're up to something. Is this some ploy at an escape attempt? If it is, you can forget it," said Klink as he waved his finger at Hogan.

"I give you my word; it's not an escape attempt. I accept full responsibility if anyone tries to escape," said Hogan.

"Very well. Have your men ready in an hour. Keep in mind though, they'll be watched like a hawk. If there are any escape attempts, you will spend thirty, consecutive days in the cooler for each attempt. Do I make myself clear, Colonel?" asked Klink.

"Yes, Sir." Hogan saluted then left.

HH HH HH

By the end of the week, the requested props arrived. The tunnel to the Rec hall was finished just in time. Oddly, there wasn't a short of actors for the play. They were delighted to have something to do. The fact the play deviated from the original story some helped.

The prisoners busied themselves at extracting the requested parts from the props. The guards who were watching were none the wiser. For anyone watching, it appeared just as it was supposed to. The reality was German uniforms were being made not just for the play, but for the men to wear out when they have to retrieve downed flyers and civilian clothing when they have to meet contacts.

Hogan stood in the back of the Rec Hall as the men practiced. Somehow he was talked into playing the part of the good witch from the North. He was thankful the part was small. Kinch played the part of the lion, Newkirk was the Tin Man, LeBeau was Dorothy and Foster was the Scarecrow.

Klink entered the Rec Hall during the dress rehearsal. "Hogan! Why are your men dressed like German soldiers and why does that one look like the Führer?"

"He does? I never noticed. That's the wicked witch of the West. The Kraut soldiers are his henchmen. I tried to get you to let your men be in it. Since you said no, we had to make our own. We still need someone to play Oz the Wizard. Still wont reconsider?" asked Hogan, trying to turn on his charm. "I think you're perfect to play the part of the almighty Wizard. He is both feared and respected. You are so much like him; it wouldn't even take much acting on your part. All you'd have to do is be yourself."

Klink puffed up at the compliment. "You really think I'm feared and respected?"

"Sure, Kommanant. Haven't you noticed there haven't been any escape attempts? It's because they fear what you'll do to them. Haven't you noticed how the men in this camp respect you by following your orders?" asked Hogan.

"That's because they have to," said Klink flatly.

"But you do have to ask yourself if they do it because of your rank or because they respect you. What'd you say, Kommandant? Please. It'd mean so much to the men to see you acting in their play."

"Is it a big roll?" asked Klink.

A broad smile appeared on Hogan's face. "Yes, Sir. Your character is talked about through the entire play."

"Very well, get me a copy of the script. I'll be in my office." Klink exited before he was talked into anything else.

HH HH HH

It was the first dress rehearsal with Klink. At the scene where the Wizard was leaving in his hot air balloon and Dorothy reaching up to him, LeBeau threw his hands up. "I quit!"

"Quit?" asked Hogan. "Why? I thought the scene was going rather well."

"There is no way I'm asking a bosche for help." LeBeau spewed a few lines of French. He took off his wig then left the stage.

"Great. Now where do I get another Dorothy. Her part was one of the hardest to fill. None of the guys like the idea of playing the part of a woman. The witches were easy to change to men, but Dorothy's part…just can't be done. With no Dorothy, I guess we have to cancel the play." Hogan walked off the stage.

"I may have a solution to your problem. I can ask my new secretary if she would play the part." Klink liked the since of belonging and being a star too much to let the play get canceled. It disturbed him though that LeBeau couldn't put his hatred for him aside to do the play.

"That'd be great! When do I get to meet her? For the play rehearsal of course," Hogan quickly added.

"She has to say yes first. I'll call her." Klink was about to leave when he realized he was still in his Oz costume. "After I change."

HH HH HH

"Colonel, I want your word you and your men will be on their best behavior. One wrong move and you can forget it. Understood," said Klink waving his finger at Hogan.

"You have it," said Hogan.

"How do I look?" Came a voice from behind Hogan and Klink. They turned to see Helga, Klink's secretary, standing there in a beautiful blue and white dress with a small basket on her arm.

"Wow!" Hogan shook himself. "I mean you look beautiful. Shall we practice our scene?"

Hogan held out his arm to escort her on stage. "Sure."

"Um, we'll pick it up from here." Hogan pointed to the scene where the house just landed on the wicked witch of the East and Dorothy exits the house.

During the scene, everyone watched intently. Klink was impressed how it seemed to flow much better. When it was time for the witch of the North to kiss Dorothy, Klink stopped the scene. "Stop! What did I tell you, Hogan?"

"What? I wasn't doing anything wrong. It says right here, the witch of the North places a kiss of protection upon Dorothy. You didn't say anything when I kissed LeBeau," said Hogan.

"You also didn't kiss LeBeau on the lips either. That I would have stopped. I also don't recall the kiss being that passionate. Besides, it says right here, it's supposed to be on her forehead," said Klink.

Hogan read the part in the script talking about the kiss. "So it does. My mistake. Let's pick up just before the kiss."

Just as Hogan bent to kiss Helga on the forehead, Klink stuck his hand in the way. "Let's start after the kiss shall we."

"You're the Kommandant and the great Wizard of Oz. Your wish is my command," said Hogan with a bow. After Klink walked away, Hogan leaned close to Helga. "Maybe we can practice in private later?"

Helga blushed as she turned away. "Maybe."


	15. Show Time

Chapter 15: Show Time

"Kinch, everything set up downstairs?" asked Hogan. Since Klink was watching Helga to make sure no one tried to take advantage of her and Hogan to make sure he wasn't up to something, there was no chance for him to check on things below himself.

"It's kind of cramped, but coming along. Everyone not working on the play in someway is working on the tunnels and rooms," said Kinch.

"Good. Do we have people making the printing plates yet?" asked Hogan.

"Yes, Sir. There are four men working on travel documents and three men working on money plates. Newkirk's been barrowing the guards old insignias to put on the uniforms when we're done here with them. There are a few guys who are metal and jewelry workers who are working on making medals for the uniforms," said Kinch.

"Looks like this might work after all and just in time too. I heard there's going to be a bombing raid near here and London's anxious to try us out," said Hogan.

"I don't think were going to be ready. It's probably going to take another week or so to get things ready. How are we going to get them in and out of here or to London?" asked Kinch.

"Already have it worked out. Just have to wait for Schnitzer to change the dogs tomorrow. I want the tunnel to the dog pen finished ASAP," said Hogan.

"You're going to use the dog truck to get them in and out aren't you?" Kinch snorted. "That's brilliant."

"I thought so. I'm going to make sure everything is ready for tonight." Hogan walked to the Rec Hall to check on the set and props.

Everything seemed to be in order then he spotted LeBeau. "LeBeau, why are you dressed like the Scarecrow? I thought you quit?"

"Foster, fell off the stage while paying too much attention to Dorothy and hurt his leg," said LeBeau.

"Is he okay?" asked Hogan.

"Just a sprain. Wilson told him to stay off it for a couple of days," said LeBeau.

Hogan walked up to Knox. "Everything ready for tonight?"

"Yes, Sir. Props are ready, costumes complete and stage finished. Everyone even has their lines memorized," said Knox.

"Good job," said Hogan.

"Colonel!" Kinch said with urgency. "Message."

Hogan motioned for Kinch to follow him someplace secluded. "What is it?"

"That bombing raid is for tonight at 2000," said Kinch.

"That's during the play! As soon as my part's finished, I'll change into the guards uniform and go out to get them. Find someone who looks like me and dress them up in my outfit once I change. Have them where Klink can see them, but can't tell it's not me," said Hogan.

"How are you going to get them in?" asked Kinch.

"Simple. I'll barrow a truck from the motor pool. Oh, and get someone else working on Newkirk's lines. I may need help. He's the only other one with enough makeup on, no one will be able to tell it's not him," said Hogan.

"Yes, Colonel." Kinch left to do as ordered.

HH HH HH

During the entire scene with Helga, Hogan stared into her deep blue eyes. He was so enthralled with her, he almost forgot his lines. When it came time for the kiss, he almost kissed her on the lips again. Quickly catching himself, he kissed her on the forehead. The prisoners, who were watching, yelled their approval. Some even suggested he go further.

The reaction of the crowd caused both Hogan and Helga to blush. Thanks to Hogan's makeup, no one could tell.

Once the scene was finished. Hogan changed into the guard's uniform. He met Newkirk at the motor pool.

"Can I ask you something?" asked Newkirk.

"What?" responded Hogan.

"Why do I always get volunteered?" Newkirk asked.

"You've got the talent and can speak a little German. Besides, your character was the most easy to replace without Klink getting wise to it," said Hogan. "Let's go, we have a few minutes before the planes get here.

No sooner they got out of the gate; they heard the roar of the plane's engines. Shortly there after, they heard the sounds of the anti-aircraft guns. With relief, Hogan saw the white canopies dot the night sky. "Pull over. We'll have to walk the rest of the way. Remember, if you come across one of the downed flyers; ask them what their favorite color is. They should answer yellow. If they for some reason catch you, tell them you are working with Goldilocks. It'll be easier if we split up. Try to avoid any patrols. If you run into one, talk as little as possible. Remember you're a guard at Stalag 13 out searching for downed flyers. Meet back here in fifteen. Good luck."

"Got it. You to, Colonel," said Newkirk.

The glow from the plane wreckage shed some light in the woods. Hogan walked silently through the forest, listening for any sounds to help identify people. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something move. He crouched down with his gun drawn. When the figure came closer, he could tell by the uniform, it was one of the flyers. He stood. "Halt!"

Immediately, the figure raised his hands in the air. "Nicht schießen!"

"What's your favorite color?" asked Hogan.

"Yellow. Goldilocks?" asked the man, lowering his hands.

"In the flesh. Did you see where the rest of your buddies landed?" asked Hogan.

"I think over there." The man pointed in front of him. "I saw one go down not to far from here."

"For the time being, you'll have to pretend to be my prisoner," said Hogan.

"Yes, Sir." Reluctantly, the man put his hands back in the air.

They walked in the direction the man pointed. Soon they heard some voices. "Too late." Or was it? "Stay here and out of sight." Hogan approached the patrol that just captured the other flyer. "So that's what happened to him," said Hogan in flawless German.

One of the guards turned toward Hogan. "Who are you?"

"I'm Sergeant Muller, a guard at Stalag 13. A couple of us saw the explosion and came to look for flyers. I was in pursuit of this one. Looks like you caught him for me. I appreciate it," said Hogan.

"He ran right into us," replied the guard.

"If you'd like, I can take the ones we catch back to camp," offered Hogan.

"Why should you get all the credit?" asked the guard.

"Forgive me. You misunderstand my intentions. You can have all the credit. I was merely thinking of a secure place to hold them. Considering they'll probably end up there anyway, I thought I'd save the Reich some money and time," said Hogan.

The guard thought a moment. "The sooner we can get home as well. Danke, Sergeant." The guard released their prisoner to Hogan.

_This will be easier than I thought. _"I have a truck parked just down the road. You can bring any others there." Hogan walked off with his new prisoner. "Before we go any further, what's your favorite color?"

"Yellow. You're one of us?" asked the man.

"The last time I checked. You can come out now." Hogan waited until the other man appeared. "Continue to pretend to be my prisoners until we get back to camp."

While Hogan waited at the truck for Newkirk, the patrol Hogan ran into earlier brought him another "prisoner". After the guards left and Hogan preformed the security check on his latest "prisoner" he commented, "It sure does make this job a lot easier when you have the Krauts doing all the work for us."

Hogan heard a bunch of footsteps approaching him. He held his breath in hopes it was Newkirk. Sure enough, Newkirk limped up to Hogan with his four "prisoners."

"What happened?" asked Hogan.

"This one here sprang out of a bush, knocking me to the ground. He got a couple of kicks in before I could tell him I'm with you," said Newkirk.

"I said I was sorry. Besides, how was I supposed to know you weren't a real Kraut?" asked the man.

"Enough chit chat. Let's go. The longer we spend out here, the greater our chances of getting caught." After the men were loaded into the back of the truck, they headed toward camp. As they neared the front gates, Hogan said, "Stay down and don't make a sound."

To Hogan's relief, they were admitted through with no problems. Once safely behind the gates of the motor pool, where they couldn't be seen by any guards, Hogan motioned for everyone out of the truck.

"When you said camp, I wasn't expecting a POW camp. What kind of game are you playing?" asked one of the men.

"No game. But can you think of a better place to hide downed flyers until they can get to London?" asked Hogan back.

"No, not really. But how are we going to get back to London?" asked the man.

"Just do as I say and everything will be fine." Hogan glanced at his watch. "Right now, we have a play to finish."

Sticking to the shadows, Hogan led the men to the Rec Hall. "Newkirk, stay with these men in the tunnels." He then motioned for his stand in to come over. They quickly switched outfits.

As soon as the play ended, the prisoners all stood, applauding. All the actors went on stage to take their bow. Klink stood next to Hogan. "Your men impressed me, Colonel. Everyone behaved. No problems what so ever. Not that I don't trust you or your men, I'm having roll call as soon as we are changed."

"Have all you want, Sir. You have my men too cowed to even consider escaping. Well at least right now. It's their way of saying thanks," said Hogan.

"Thanks for what?" Klink asked.

"For being you. See you at roll call." Hogan saluted then changed into his uniform.

As soon as all the men were changed back into their uniforms, the bell sounded for roll call. Hogan yelled down the tunnel. "Newkirk, get up here. Roll call."

Newkirk made it in line just as Schultz started counting. "All present, Herr Kommandant."

"I want to congratulate the prisoners on a wonderful play. Everyone did a remarkable job. As a reward for everyone beinghave, roll call will be thirty minutes later in the morning," said Klink.

"We can't take all the credit, you were pretty good yourself, Sir. Right men?" asked Hogan.

The men quickly picked up on Hogan's queue and all started cheering.

"Danke. Danke. You are too kind. Roll call will be an hour later in the morning. Dismissed." Klink strutted his way back to his quarters, reciting one of his lines.

Once inside the barracks, Hogan went up to LeBeau. "We have seven guests downstairs. Make them something to eat please. Kinch, get on the radio and tell London we have seven packages. Newkirk, start processing them. These travel documents must be perfect. Sam, work on tailoring the clothes to fit the men."

"Yes, Colonel." The men answered then did as ordered.

Hogan went down to talk with the new guests. Upon seeing the eagles on Hogan's shoulders, the men immediately came to attention. "As you were. I know it's a little cramped down here, but we weren't expecting you so soon. In the morning, I'm going to make contact with someone who will help get you out of camp and to London. In the mean time, you're to stay down here. We'll take care of you and provide you with paperwork, money and civilian clothing. Get comfortable. As I said, we weren't expecting you this soon so we're not completely ready to ship you out. If you need anything, ask any of the men you see down here. Because of our expansion project, it may be a little noisy. Try to ignore it. Any questions?"

"Are you sure this is going to work?" asked one of the men.

"Don't know. You're the first ones to travel through here. Have a good night men." Hogan went back to his room to get a good nights rest.


	16. Packages Are Delivered

Chapter 16: Packages Are Delivered

Hogan had only been asleep for a few hours when there was a knock at his door. "Yea," he said tiredly.

Kinch entered the room. "Colonel, the men came up in the dog kennel, just under one of the dog houses. Are you sure the dogs are friendly?"

"Yes. I'll be right down." Hogan stretched and yawned. One thing was for certain, the only way for him to get a good nights rest was for the war to end.

Hogan climbed the ladder leading to the dog kennel. He wrapped on the wood a few times. He could hear the sound of the dog's nails scraping against the wood floor of the dog house. He pushed on the house, lifting it up a few inches. "Get! Raus!"

The dog obeyed. He stood outside the house, waiting to see who disturbed his sleep. Now that the house was lighter, Hogan raised the house up about a foot. He was met with white, sharp teeth growling at him.

Hogan's first instinct was to drop the house and cancel the whole idea; but he didn't. "Look, we're on the same side." Hogan whispered. He showed the dog the emblem on his hat. "American. Good guys."

The dog stopped growling and started panting. Hogan could have sworn the dog was smiling. He patted the dog on the head. As he did so, he removed its collar. "Wolfgang." Hogan read. "Wait here, Wolfgang. I'll be back in a few minutes with your collar."

"Kinch, take a message," said Hogan as he took out his boot knife to remove a few of the stitches on Wolfgang's collar. "Need to move seven packages. Will know when later. Have route ready."

"Tomorrow night," said Kinch.

"What's tomorrow night?" asked Hogan.

"I got a response from London. They'll have a sub waiting tomorrow night at 2330, sector G," said Kinch.

"Change message to say 'Need to move seven packages to sector G by 2330 hours." Hogan waited for Kinch to finish the note. He slid it in the opening in the collar. "Sam, can you sew this for me right quick?"

Sam, real name Vladimir Minsk, was the only Russian in camp and an excellent tailor1. He disguised himself as a Brit to keep from being sent to a work camp. Once Hogan found out about him, he helped maintain his cover by calling him Sam. "Da, no problem, Colonel." In less than a minute, the opening in the collar appeared as if there was nothing wrong with it. "Good as new."

"Thanks, Sam." Hogan went back up the ladder. Once he lifted the dog house, he called for Wolfgang. "Here, Wolfgang." Hogan was met this time by a big, wet, slobbery kiss. "Thanks, but you're not my type. Here you go." Hogan placed the collar around Wolfgang's neck. Wolfgang pawed at Hogan's hand. Hogan held out his hand, allowing Wolfgang to put his paw in it. After he did, they shook. "Good boy. It will be a pleasure working with you."

HH HH HH

The next morning after the much needed late roll call, Hogan stood in the compound when Schnitzer came to change out the dogs. "Make sure you take that one. I don't like the way he looks at me." Hogan pointed to Wolfgang.

"You don't tell me which ones to take." As if on queue, Wolfgang growled and barked at Hogan.

Hogan jumped back, pretending to be scared of the dog. "See what I mean?"

"He is just doing his job. Unfortunately, he's been here too long, I must switch him out. It would not be good for business for prisoners to be friendly with the guard dogs." Schnitzer grabbed Wolfgang by the collar and led him to the truck.

HH HH HH

The day was uneventful. The prisoners took down the set from their play and put the costumes away in the tunnel. The following night, the flyers were ready to move out. They waited near the ladder for Schnitzer to show back up.

At 1930, word went down the line, Schnitzer was here. With the help of darkness and a diversion in the compound, the flyers were quickly loaded into the truck. As soon as Schnitzer shut the back door, Schultz came waddling up to him. "What are you doing back so soon? You just changed out the dogs yesterday."

"I got a call saying Heidi wasn't acting right. I take her back to check her out." Without another word, he got in his truck and drove away.

HH HH HH

Hogan breathed a sigh of relief. "So far, so good." He sat at the table with his head lying on his arms. He felt something being set down on the table. Tilting his head back, he saw a cup of coffee in front of him. He turned his head to see Kinch standing beside him. "Thanks."

"I figured you might need it since it's going to be a long night," said Kinch.

"Why do I have a strange feeling like I just sent my daughter out on her first date?" asked Hogan.

"Because like a good parent, you worry about those you are in charge of, especially when you can't be with them to look after them," said Kinch.

"You know this from experience?" asked Hogan.

"Sort of. I helped raise my nice and nephew. I was always there for Donna. When she went on her first date to the school dance, I was a nervous wreck. I stayed up until she got home," said Kinch. "What about you? You know from experience?"

"I saw the look in their father's eyes when I picked the girl up. I can imagine how they felt." Hogan took a sip of coffee then stared into his cup.

"You have a family at home?" asked Kinch.

"We all have someone at home." Hogan didn't want to be rude and tell Kinch to mind his own business, but he also didn't want to talk about his personal life with any detail.

Picking up on the queue the conversation wasn't going anywhere, Kinch raised to his feet. "I'll be down stairs monitoring the radio. I'll let you know as soon as I hear something."

HH HH HH

Hogan was dreaming about rehearsing his lines privately with Helga when a knock woke him up. "What?" he growled.

Slowly the door opened. Kinch poked his head in. "Sorry to wake you, Colonel. Just got word from the sub; all seven packages were delivered. They are now on their way to London. They send their thanks and congrats on a job well done."

"Thanks Kinch." Hogan lay on his bed with a smile. _It worked. I can't believe it worked._

When Lawrence had asked him the question about what he would do if shot down and captured, running an escape business from a POW camp in the middle of Germany never crossed his mind, but harassing the enemy any way he could did.

As he lay here, he thought of what else he could do. How far dare he go? The options seemed endless. Until all the tunnels were completed, he'd have to keep it simple. The main key to the success of the operation is to keep Schultz and Klink here at all costs. Schultz can be easily bribed to look the other way and Klink…well as long as he kept acting in a decent manor toward the prisoners, he may be able to talk him into believing any explanation he gave him to explain some of the unexplainable stuff that would no doubt start to happen at the camp.

After a deep sigh, Hogan admitted the only way to keep them here was for there to not be any escapes; no official escapes. How could he talk all of the men who wanted to escape from Stalag 13, into not escaping for the rest of the war? Everyone would have to volunteer to sit out the rest of the war here. The ones not willing to do so may have to be transferred.

_What other kinds of trouble could we cause besides gathering intel and helping escaping prisoners from other camps and downed flyers get back into fighting the war. Sabotage. _A broad grin appeared on his face as he imagined blowing up trains, bridges and ammo dumps.

The grin faded. He didn't know enough about explosives to do the job himself. He would have to have Kinch help find someone in camp who had this knowledge. That would have to wait for in the morning. Right now, all he wanted to do was sleep.

HH HH HH

The following day, Hogan briefed Kinch, Newkirk, Scotty and LeBeau on his plans. Their job would be to make a list of prisoners willing to stay here and those who wanted a transfer. Of the ones who stayed, he wanted to know if any of them had demolition experience or other useful talents.

A few days later, the men presented Hogan with their lists. Surprisingly, one hundred and three prisoners agreed to stay. Problem was none of them had demolition experience. No matter. It would be a while before they were ready enough to attempt sabotage activities. Maybe someone will come to camp by then.

_Now to see about some transfers._ Hogan strolled into the Kommandantur. He paused when he saw Helga, bent over placing files in the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet. He leaned back against the wall as he enjoyed the view.

There was a giggle. "Like what you see, Colonel?" asked Helga.

Hogan immediately straightened up. "Um… I just came in to see the Kommandant."

Helga glided up to Hogan. "You didn't answer my question."

"What sane man wouldn't? Is the Kommandant in?" asked Hogan as he tried to avoid answering the question.

"Ja, but he's busy and asked not to be disturbed," said Helga.

Hogan approached Klink's door. Helga moved to stand between Hogan and the door. "I'm sure he'll make time for me. I have important information for him."

Helga held her ground as Hogan tried to push past her. Their bodies touched. Her perfume was intoxicating to him. His heart raced. _Is it getting a bit warm in here?_

His body tensed as her hand touched his cheek. "It'll cost you."

Before he knew what happened, she had his hand twisted behind his back and he was pushed into the nearby cabinet.

"What is going on here?" Klink asked when he opened the door.

"Herr Kommandant, Colonel Hogan tried to get in your office after I told him you wished not to be disturbed," said Helga.

"I protest. This is against the Geneva Convention. Prisoners should not have to worry about getting their arm broken by the camp secretary," said Hogan.

"She is only doing her job. If you would have listened to her, you would not be in pain now. Frauline, you may release him. Keep up the good work." Klink walked back into his office.

After Klink's back was turned, Helga winked at Hogan. With a broad smile he winked back.

"Hogan!" yelled Klink.

Hogan went into Klink's office, presenting him with his usual salute. He rubbed his arm to give the appearance Helga had actually hurt it.

"State what you want and make it fast. I have all these reports to do. Who would have guessed there would be so much paperwork involved in running a POW camp," said Klink, pointing to the stacks of paper on his desk.

"I wanted to let you know, I heard of a group of men who plan to make an escape attempt tomorrow night," said Hogan.

Klink sat back in his chair, puzzled. "Why are you betraying your men and telling me?"

Hogan paced for dramatic effect. "I feel like a heal telling you this. These men trust me. It's just after I heard about what happened to the previous SPO, I don't want to see these men get hurt."

"I'll tighten security. I'll double the patrols around the fence," said Klink.

"That won't be good enough, Sir." Hogan leaned over Klink's desk, pleading. "If they can't escape then, they'll wait until you loosen security then escape. Maybe even start making trouble in camp."

"Then what do you suggest, Colonel?" asked Klink. "I keep them locked up in the cooler until the end of the war?"

"That's inhumane, Sir. I'm afraid their only going to cause trouble if they're delayed on escaping. These men seemed desperate," said Hogan.

"Trouble? What kind of trouble?" asked Klink.

"Oh, I don't know. They may start rioting. I've tried talking them out of it, but with desperate men, my rank only goes so far. You've got to do something," pleaded Hogan.

"I could have them transferred. This way they will no longer be my problem, but someone else's" suggested Klink.

"But, Sir…" Hogan was cut off.

"No more discussion. I've made up my mind. First thing in the morning, they're being transferred to Stalag 5. Now I want a list of these men. If you don't give it to me, I'll force it from you," threatened Klink as he waved his finger at Hogan.

"There's no need for violence. I came here of my own free will to help save my men. I intend to cooperate fully." Hogan handed Klink the list. "I only ask one thing, Kommandant. Please don't let it get out I'm the one who squealed on them."

Klink's jaw dropped when he saw how many names were on the list. "Donnerwetter! All of these men were planning on escaping?"

"They understand not all of them may make it, but they figured their escape may help tie down much needed German forces," said Hogan.

There was a moment of silence between the two men. Hogan silently hoped Klink bought his story. During the transfer, the underground would help the men escape. In a way, Hogan wasn't lying to Klink. Once they escaped, it would tie down German forces to look for them.

"Very well. Hogan as a reward for your help, I'll let you have a cigar." Klink opened the cigar box on his desk.

He hesitantly picked up the cigar. The aroma brought back memories. _Do not accept any gifts from your jailors. They will try to bribe the information out of you._ He drilled that into his men as often as he did nothing but name, rank and serial number.

This was different though. No military secrets involved. It was information he had to give him. _What would it hurt? After all, I have to act as if I can be bought or bribed to help get Klink to open up more to me. The more he opens up, the more information I can pass along to London. _"Thanks, Sir. Got a light?"

1 Episode 1 The Informer


	17. Olsen

Chapter 17: Olsen

Even though the hostilities between Hogan and Klink had ceased and the two officers tolerated each other for the sake of the camp, Hogan still didn't care for the inept kommandant. Unfortunately, in order for the operation to be successful, he would need to do everything he could to make Klink look good before his superiors. That in itself was going to be a full time job and one of the most challenging assignments of the war.

Every time a new batch of prisoners came in, Hogan had to give them a thorough background check before they were allowed to volunteer to stay. It was time for Hogan to intercede on the behalf of another new prisoner.

As Hogan crossed the compound, he saw the terrified look in the new prisoner's eyes. He had a good idea of some of the things he had gone through before getting transferred here. He approached the new prisoner, patting him on the back. "I'm Colonel Hogan, Senior POW of this fine resort."

"Olsen, Sir."

"Colonel Hogan, please wait until after Kommandant Klink has finished talking with him," said Schultz.

"According to the Geneva Convention, I am allowed to be present whenever Klink has a prisoner in his office," said Hogan.

Knowing better to argue with the American officer, Schultz threw his hands up. Hogan followed the men into the Kommandantur. He came to attention, giving Klink one of his better salutes, though it still was far from a perfect military salute.

"Colonel Hogan, I did not request you. Now please leave," demanded Klink.

"The Geneva Convention says I have every right to be here." Hogan picked up the phone. "Maybe we should call the folks in Geneva and get their ruling on this."

Klink snatched the phone from Hogan, slamming it hard on the cradle. "You are not calling anyone. What do you do, spend your free time memorizing the Geneva Prisoner Of War Convention?"

"It's either that or plan on how I can help the men in camp escape. Which would you prefer I do?" asked Hogan.

Klink paused with his mouth open. "Keep studying. Sergeant Olsen, welcome to the toughest POW camp in all of Germany. There has never been a successful escape from here since I have taken over and there will never be one. Seeing as you are a transfer from Stalag 10, you already know the rules. I won't bother wasting my time repeating them to you."

Hogan noticed when Klink mentioned Stalag 10, Olsen flinched.

"It is customary for all new prisoners to spend two days in the cooler..." Klink was interrupted.

"I object." Hogan stood behind Olsen, with his hands on his shoulders. "Just look at him, Sir. Can't you tell he's been through a lot?" Hogan moved back in front of Klink's desk. While he had Klink's attention on Olsen, Hogan managed to snatch a few of his cigars.

"Sir, I know it has been your policy to place all new prisoners in the cooler for two days, but I beg you, please reconsider. Imagine how you'd feel being bounced from one POW camp to another. Not knowing if the next one is going to be better or worse than the one you're in now," said Hogan.

Hogan saw something odd in Klink's eyes. It appeared to be he understood what he was saying; sadness.

"Very well. No time in the cooler. However, he's staying in Barracks 2. If the rest of the men in camp get sick, you have no one to blame but yourself," said Klink.

"Thanks, Sir." Hogan placed one of his pilfered cigars in his mouth then patted himself as if looking for a light. It was hard to hide the grin when Klink lifted his silver lighter and lit the cigar. "Danke. Here have one." Hogan handed Klink one of the cigars.

"Why thank you, Colonel. That is most kind of you." Klink accepted his cigar with a smile.

Again, Hogan gave one of his better salutes as he pushed Olsen out the door. Just as the outer door was shut behind them, they could hear Klink yelling Hogan's name.

"Sir, what was all that about? Aren't you going to get into serious trouble for that?" asked Olsen.

With a shake of his head Hogan answered, "No." Then handed Olsen his remaining cigar.

His plan had worked. Olsen no longer had the scared look in his eyes. He seemed to be more at ease. Maybe, the real Olsen will start to emerge.

HH HH HH

Olsen was picking up trash near the guards barracks, when he overheard two of them talking in German. Normally he wouldn't pay them any mind, but the subject of their conversation seemed like something of interest.

Once they were finished talking, He headed immediately for Barracks 2. "Colonel Hogan, I have to talk with you about something important."

"Sure. What's on your mind?" asked Hogan.

"I overheard Berlitz and the new guard, Böhm talking. Böhm said on the way here, about seven km north west of here, he passed a heavily guarded, bombed out factory," answered Olsen.

"As far as I know, neither one of them speak anything except German. You understand German?" asked Hogan cautiously.

"It's not something I like for people to know. So far, none of my captors know I speak German fluently." He paused as he decided how much he should tell. He decided Hogan was someone he could trust. "My mother was born in Southern Germany. My grandparents moved to the states before WWI. Mom and Grandma both said it was good for a person to know more than one language. Please don't think badly of me. My family despises the Nazis and everything they stand for. Yes, it was hard on them when I got drafted, because they knew some of the people I may have to fight might be a relative. Not to mention how the Nazis would react if they knew I have family here."

Hogan raised his hand signaling he heard enough. "So you're a German-American like a lot of the population in the north. And like them, you choose to keep it a secret, afraid of what people will think when they find out. You'll be surprised how many times I've heard that story. Now back to what you heard. You said it was a bombed out factory with a bunch of Krauts guarding it?"

"Yes, Sir," said Olsen.

"Colonel, why would they need to guard a bombed out factory?" asked Newkirk.

"Good question and one I intend to get the answer to," said Hogan.

"How are you going to do that?" asked Olsen.

"By you keeping your ears open for any more conversations Böhm has with anyone. Face it. You're going to spend many days on trash detail until we get some answers," said Hogan.

"Even if I do discover why, how is that going to help us? If they are using it to hide something else, we can't do anything about it. In case you've forgotten, we're stuck in a POW camp, surrounded by armed guards," said Olsen.

Olsen watched as Hogan glanced at the others who nodded. "I think we can trust him," said LeBeau.

"Okay. Olsen, what I'm about to tell you is above top secret. The Krauts can't find out about it. I believe though, you can be a great asset to the operation so I'm going to let you in on it. We run an operation here where we gather intelligence from the local Krauts and radio it to London," said Hogan.

"You're kidding!" exclaimed Olsen.

"No, I'm not. Are you as familiar with German customs as you are with the language? Can you talk like a native?" asked Hogan.

"Meine Familie bestand darauf, dass ich nie die Schönheit des Landes vergesse. Oma stellte sicher, dass mein Akzent vollkommen war," said Olsen.

It was weird speaking German in front of others. The smile on Hogan's face told him he passed. It felt good for his secret to be out and to be accepted for it instead of judged. He wished others would remember the beauty of Germany like he just told the men his family insisted he never forget. Thanks to his Grandma's insisting it was just as important to get the accent right as it was the words, he could still speak German like a native.

"Perfect. I know exactly how I can use you in the operation? How would you like to get short passes to leave camp every once in a while?" asked Hogan.

"I don't understand?" said Olsen.

"You will. Meanwhile, see what else you can get out of Böhm," said Hogan.

HH HH HH

London was interested in hearing more about what the Germans were hiding in the bombed out factory. According to recon from the underground, they were conducting scientific experiments, trying to come up with the ultimate weapon. Only if they had a demolitions expert, it would make destroying the factory that much easier.

Thanks to some slight of hand with Schultz, the men were able to relieve him of his ammunition. Carefully, Hogan and the men took all the bullets apart, poured the gunpowder into containers and attached a crude homemade timer.

That night, Hogan and his men headed for the factory in their German uniforms. Since Olsen could act like a native, he was allowed to go with them.

They were granted admittance to the building without any problem. It may end up being easier than Hogan thought. However, at the bottom of the stairs leading to the underground instillation, they were stopped and thoroughly questioned.

Hogan had allowed Olsen to be the high ranking officer. With ease, Olsen was able to talk them through the check point. "Great job. Place your canisters somewhere where it can do the most damage. Be back here in five."

The men spread out to carry out their orders. Hogan found the area where they used Bunsen burners. He set his explosive package and turned on all the gas jets. As he was leaving, just before he closed the door, he rigged it to create a spark when opened, thus igniting the gas and their little bombs would start exploding; causing a chain reaction. At least he hopped that is the way it would happen. He didn't pay attention too much when explosives was being taught. His mind was preoccupied by memories of the girl he met in the bar the night before.

They all met at the rendezvous on time and headed back to camp. Just as they were about to climb back into the tunnel, they heard the faint sounds of an explosion. "Darn! It sounds like a factory just blew up. These Germans need to be more careful," said Hogan once back in the tunnels with a large grin.

HH HH HH

Finally, they had their first escapee from another Stalag. Olsen met him outside, gave him his hat and jacket and disappeared in the woods.

Roll call the following morning would tell how successful this little plan would be. Schultz started counting. He paused when he saw the stranger standing in Olsen's spot. "Colonel Hogan! This is not Olsen. Where is he? Please don't tell me he escaped. It would be worth my life. But I must report this.1"

"Are you sure that's not Olsen? It looks like Olsen to me. After all, he's wearing his hat and jacket," said Hogan.

"Schultz, are your eyes okay. You know as well as the rest of us that's Olsen," said Kinch.

Hogan slipped a candy bar into Schultz's pocket. "You are right. It is Olsen. My mistake."

"Sir, are you sure this is such a good idea?" asked the man standing in for Olsen. "What if the Kommandant notices I'm not Olsen? I could be in lots of trouble.

"Lieutenant Carter, you must have faith. The only prisoner Klink notices is me. As long as the numbers show the right number of prisoners, there won't be a problem," said Hogan.

So far, the plan was working beautifully. Olsen would stay in town and the escaping prisoner would take his place until London was ready to pick him up. Then simply, the prisoner would go out in Schnitzer's truck and Olsen would come back in. Piece of cake.

1 Episode 1 The Informer


	18. Sergeant Andrew Carter And Sam

Chapter 18: Sergeant Andrew Carter and Sam

Sam was picking up trash in front of the Kommandantur. He was so engrossed with is task, he didn't hear the car pull up behind him or the SS man step out of it. When Sam got a painful splinter in his hand from the pole he was using to pick up trash, he cursed in Russian.

Upon hearing the Russian curse, the SS grabbed Sam, forcing him against the support pole on the porch. "Are you Russian?" growled the SS officer.

"No, I am humble prisoner like everyone else," said Sam.

The SS officer dragged Sam into Klink's office.

HH HH HH

"Colonel Hogan!" yelled Newkirk, running into the barracks. "Some SS creep just took Sam into Klink's office."

Hogan didn't wait for the coffee pot to be plugged in. He marched to the Kommandantur to see what had happened. When he entered the office, the SS officer was yelling at Klink for hiding a Russian prisoner.

"I told you, Captain, his record says he's British 1," said Klink.

"Then explain why he was speaking Russian," said the captain.

"Since when does speaking another language mean you are from that country?" asked Hogan in Russian.

"Another one? What do you have here Klink, a camp full of Russians?" asked the captain.

Hogan came toe to toe with the captain. Switching to English he said, "For your information, Captain. I don't have a Russian bone in my body. I'm baseball and apple pie through and through. Just because I'm not from there, doesn't mean I didn't learn the language from some friends who were." Hogan switched to French. "Or would you prefer French?"

"You may be telling the truth, but this man here is lying. He's being transferred to a work camp immediately." The captain picked up Klink's phone. After a few minutes of talking with his superiors, the transfer was authorized.

"Kommanant, you can't let him do this. This man is a Luftwaffe prisoner and as such should be treated as one," said Hogan.

"Your, Kommandant, can't help. His transfer has been authorized." The captain grabbed Sam to leave. Hogan stood between the captain and the door. "You dare interfere with the SS? Perhaps I should take you as well."

Seeing the trouble brewing, Klink went to the window. "Schultz! Have Berlitz report to my office immediately." Turning toward Hogan, he said. "Step aside Hogan or thirty days in the cooler."

"I have a better solution, Kommandant." The captain removed his sidearm, pointing it at Hogan. "He's coming with me. Maybe some time at a work camp will teach him where his place is."

Berlitz rushed into the office. "Ja, Herr Kommandant."

"Escort Colonel Hogan to the Cooler," ordered Klink. "Captain, you have your authorization for this man. Colonel Hogan has committed no crime except being concerned with a man in his command and disobeying orders. I will handle his punishment."

"If he becomes too much, send him my way. We always have room for another one." The captain escorted Sam out of the building.

When Hogan lunged after the captain, Berlitz stopped him. "Let me go!"

Sam glanced over his shoulder with saddened eyes. "It's okay, Colonel. I'll be fine."

"Get Hogan out of here now!" ordered Klink. He watched Berlitz roughly drag Hogan to the cooler. "Captain, leave before you disrupt my camp any more than you have."

HH HH HH

Hogan took out his frustration on the bars of his cell. He and his men tried so hard to protect Sam. He didn't deserve to be sent to a work camp. Many rumors and horror stories have floated around about what happens to the people at these work camps. No one, especially Sam, deserved a slow, painful death of exhaustion and starvation.

He finally slumped to the floor. Things were going so well with all the successes of getting downed flyers and escaping prisoners back to London, failure didn't seem like it was possible. The odds finally caught up with them.

His head jerked when he heard someone coming down the hall. He recognized the step pattern as being Schultz's. "The Kommandant wish's to see you."

"Is that so? What if I don't want to see him?" asked Hogan.

"Please, Colonel Hogan, don't make trouble." Schultz unlocked the door.

"If he wanted to see me, why did he have me locked in here?" Hogan asked.

"As smart of a man as you are, I can't believe you didn't figure it out," said Schultz.

"Don't start playing games with me. Answer the question," demanded Hogan.

"To protect you. Now please come with me." Schultz walked down the hall and Hogan followed.

HH HH HH

Hogan didn't salute Klink when he entered the office, nor did Klink make him. "Have a seat." He waited for Hogan to be seated. "I'm sorry about what happened. I tried to keep him here. You must understand some things are out of my hands. I know you're angry with me. I knew I couldn't save Sam, but I could save you. I only said I would punish you so the captain wouldn't insist he do it. You're free to return to your barracks."

"Thanks." The emotionless word stung Klink. He watched Hogan leave without saluting. Again, Klink said nothing.

HH HH HH

Hogan arrived back in the barracks to find his chore group missing. He headed into the tunnels. He only found Kinch receiving a radio message. "Where's the guys?"

Kinch held up his hand, signaling Hogan to wait a moment. "Goldilocks acknowledged. Will send someone out to get him. Goldilocks out."

"Pick up who?" asked Hogan.

"It appears the lieutenant we sent out, didn't make it to the second check point. He and his escort were intercepted. His escort was shot. Lieutenant Carter is now on the run, being pursued by a patrol. So far, they haven't caught up with him," said Kinch.

"If they catch him, he could tell them all about our operation." Hogan quickly changed into a Luftwaffe uniform. "Where's he at and I'll bring him in?"

"He's hiding out at the Klingler farm. Since they are actively looking for him, he's not staying in one spot too long," said Kinch.

"Where's the guys, I'll have them go to help search for him?" asked Hogan.

"Sorry, Colonel, their out on a mission," said Kinch.

"What mission? I didn't authorize a mission," asked Hogan a little irritated.

"No time to get your approval. Besides, you were in the cooler," said Kinch.

Hogan placed his head in his hands. "They didn't." Kinch nodded. "Don't they have any idea how dangerous it is for them to go out? Messing with local patrols is one thing, but this guy is SS. Make sure they stay put when they get back."

With the speed and stealth of a cat, Hogan made his way through the woods to the Klingler farm. He hated going out during the day, but what choice did he have. The Klingler's were known to hide someone until they could get to Stalag 13 or to the next check point. They didn't want to be any more active than that.

Hogan knocked on the door of the house first. He had no idea where to start looking. An elderly woman answered the door. "How may I help you?"

"Frau Klingler, I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you've seen him. His hair reminds you of Goldilocks," said Hogan.

The woman suspiciously glanced around outside before she motioned for Hogan to come in. "He was here. He left an hour ago when we heard the patrol coming down the road. I told him to go three kilometers that way to a dry creek bed. If he went left, he'd reach a small cave he could hide in. I sent the patrol in the opposite direction. I'm sorry I couldn't be more help."

"I understand. Thanks for your help." Hogan took off in the direction the woman indicated. The sun was setting when he reached the creek bed. He found a couple of broken branches to indicate someone went that way, but no sign of Carter.

In the creek bed, he noticed some disturbed leaves. He bent down for a closer look. He wanted to make sure it was at least a person he was tracking and not an animal. Sure enough, he was able to make out the imprint of a boot. A few feet away, he noticed another one. Judging by the stride, Carter was running.

He held his breath, listening for any sounds of movement. There was nothing but crickets and frogs. With the lack of sunlight, it was getting harder to find any tracks. He didn't want to use any light in fear of drawing a patrol to his location.

Doing the best he could, he followed the creek bed. He knew the cave the woman was talking about, but wasn't sure he could find it in the dark. He had to try. Eventually, his eyes adjusted to the dim moonlight. All he could do was make out silhouettes. He finally came across a black void. _This must be it._

As he approached the void, he was knocked to the ground by someone jumping on him. Before he could get his assailant off of him, he received two blows to the face. The next thing he knew, he was relieved of his sidearm and it was pointing at him. "Nicht Shießen!" Hogan said quickly.

"Stand up," said the assailant.

"Lieutenant Carter?" asked Hogan.

"Colonel Hogan? Is it really you? I thought you were one of the men chasing me," said Carter. "Sorry for attacking you."

"Understandable. Can I have my gun back?" asked Hogan. After receiving the gun, "Let's get back to camp."

They moved quickly through the woods in the direction of camp. Unfortunately, the bridge Hogan had crossed earlier was now guarded.

"Colonel, how are we going to get across?" asked Carter.

"Walk. You'll have to pretend you're my prisoner," said Hogan.

"Why don't we blow it up to make sure no one can follow us?" asked Carter.

Hogan's ears perked up. "You know much about explosives, Lieutenant?"

"I know enough to blow up my school. I was mixing some chemicals together, and kaboom!" explained Carter with enthusiasm.

"Do you know anything about making bombs and such?" asked Hogan with urgency.

"I wouldn't call myself an expert, but I know quite a bit," said Carter.

"You'll do. Let's go." Hogan marched Carter unto the road. As he expected, he was stopped by the guard on duty. "I'm taking this escaped prisoner back to Camp 13."

"Identification papers, bitte?" asked the guard. Hogan handed the guard the papers. "All appears to be in order. Where is your car, Sergeant?"

"Don't have one. I chased him on foot," said Hogan.

"I shall call Camp 13 to send one for you," said the guard.

"Not necessary. Because Americans are weak, the hike will tire him to the point he won't ever think about escaping again. Besides, it's a nice night for a walk." Hogan shoved Carter with the gun. "Walk."

"That was good, Colonel," said Carter when they were a distance from the bridge guards. "Your accent even had me fooled. If I didn't know better, I'd say you were one of them."

Hogan remained silent. He was deep in thought. He needed an explosives expert and Carter said he was one. Problem was he wasn't a prisoner of Stalag 13. Yet. If he talked him into letting himself get captured, he would be sent to an officer's camp. "Lieutenant, I need someone with your knowledge on my team. I won't order you to do this. It has to be your choice. In order for you to be on my team, three things have to happen. One, you have to be captured by the guards. Second, you have to agree to spend the rest of the war at Stalag 13 with no chance of going home until it's all over with or we're ordered home."

"If it'll help our side win the war, I guess I can do that. What's the third thing, Sir?" asked Carter.

"I have to demote you to sergeant. If you go in as a lieutenant, you'll be transferred to an officer's camp. Don't worry, if you agree to all of this, you have my word when we go home, I'll restore you to a lieutenant," said Hogan.

Carter thought a moment. "Yes, Sir. You have you're explosives person."

A broad smile appeared on Hogan's face. "Thanks, Sergeant. I can't go in through the front gate because I'll be recognized. I'll meet you inside. Go to the front gate and give yourself up. Only tell Klink your name, sergeant and serial number. If he asks about your uniform, you stole this outfit in hopes of sneaking out of Germany. You thought you were heading toward town. About time you realized it was a POW camp you were headed toward, it was too late. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir." Carter walked down the road as ordered.

Hogan watched for a moment before he headed toward the tree stump. _Who would have thought asking someone to give up everything, including rank would be so easy? I'm just blessed I guess._

As Hogan made his way down the tunnel, he heard voices talking. It sounded like his men made it back ok. He then heard Sam's voice. His first instinct wanted to give Sam a hug and congratulate them on a successful mission. The commander part of him wouldn't let him. He turned down the tunnel to see his men sitting there talking. The men could tell by the look on Hogan's face, they were in trouble.

"Listen up and listen good. No one goes out during the day or on any mission without my say so. What do you think would have happened if you were caught? Don't ever risk the operation like that again," scolded Hogan. "This is SS and not local Luftwaffe or Wermacht. These men are known to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Yes, Sir," said the men in unison as they hung their heads in shame for disappointing their CO.

"But thanks for taking the initiative. We now have our explosives expert. Sergeant Carter is surrendering at the front gate as we speak," said Hogan.

"Don't you mean Lieutenant Carter?" asked Newkirk.

"Not if he's going to stay in this camp. I demoted him. It's almost time for roll call. Everyone top side." Hogan began to change back in his uniform when Sam approached him. "Yes, Sam?"

"What about me, Colonel?" asked Sam.

"Unfortunately, we don't have a way to get you to Russia. You'll have to go to London first. I'll pull a few strings so you don't get in trouble with your government," Hogan said then went upstairs.

Outside, the dogs were still barking and the sirens were going off. He could see Schultz leading Carter to the Kommandantur. Hogan marched over as well. He was half way there before the sirens quit.

He barged into Klink's office. "Kommanant, I demand to be present during the questioning of this prisoner."

"I don't know if he is even one of our prisoners yet. I have no idea who he is. He isn't dressed like a soldier. For all I know, he's a German civilian," said Klink.

Hogan refrained from rolling his eyes. Normally getting in was supposed to be the easy part. It's getting out that was supposed to be tough.

"The name's, Carter, Andrew, J. I'm a sergeant in the USAAC. My serial number is 10367482."

"I don't believe you. Why are you not in uniform?" asked Klink.

Carter reached under his shirt, pulling out his dog tags. "These confirm who I am, Sir. I stole the clothes in hopes of escaping Germany. I have a bad since of direction. I thought I was heading toward a town, not a POW camp. By the time I realized what this place was, it was too late."

"Well, Sergeant, you are now a prisoner of the toughest POW camp in all of Germany. There has never been a successful escape from here. As precautionary measures, you'll spend two days in the cooler," said Klink.

"Awe, Kommandant. You can wave it. Does he look sick or unhealthy? It's late. Let him spend his time in Barracks 2. We'll let you know if he has anything. Besides, it's easier to make sure he isn't a Kraut plant," said Hogan.

"I resent that, Sir," said Carter.

"While he's in the barracks, we can go over all the rules and regs of being a prisoner. Please, Kommandant?" begged Hogan.

"Very well. You're dismissed. Make sure you stop by tomorrow morning so the proper paperwork can be filled out," said Klink.

"Thanks, Kommandant." The two men saluted then left.


	19. More Questions

Chapter 19: More Questions

Carter was welcomed with open arms in Barracks 2. Hogan on the other hand was more interested in what happened. Before he had a chance to talk with him, the bell rang for evening roll call. The men filed out to stand in ranks.

Schultz shook his head when he got to Carter. "At least this time, you're supposed to be here."

The men just smiled.

"Report!" bellowed Klink.

"All present, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz.

Before Klink could say dismissed, a gray staff car pulled into camp. A major exited the vehicle. He marched up to Klink, giving the proper Nazi salute and greeting.

Less than enthusiastic, Klink returned the salute and greeting. "What brings you to my camp at this time of night?"

"General Burkhalter is having a mandatory meeting in Berlin with all camp Kommandants in this area. Your presence is requested. I'm to run things here while you're at the meeting," said the major.

"General Burkhalter? When did he receive his promotion?" asked Klink.

"This morning, Sir," answered the major.

"And who exactly are you, Major?" asked Klink.

"Major Weiss, Herr Kommandant. General Burkhalter's new aid. Here are my orders."

Klink read the orders. He wasn't happy with them, but orders are orders. He faced his prisoners. "Prisoners, this is Major Weiss. I must go to Berlin for a meeting. He will be in charge. Do not think of trying anything. All infractions and escape attempts will be severely punished. Dismissed."

HH HH HH

Back in the barracks, "Kinch, have a plane sent to get Sam. Let them know what happened. Make sure all of Carter's records report his rank as sergeant for when someone looks into them." Hogan walked up to Carter. "You mind telling me what exactly happened out there?"

"Not much to tell, Colonel. Everything was fine, and then out jumps this guard. We handed him our papers. After reading my escorts, he shot him. I don't mind telling you I was scared, boy. I mean, Sir. He turned the gun toward me. I raised my hands as I backed up. When I fell backwards after tripping over a tree limb, I somehow managed to knock the gun out of his hand. I just started running. The man fallowed, but I lost him. I went back to the last hiding spot for help," said Carter.

"I'm just glad you're okay. Sorry again for the demotion," said Hogan.

Carter laughed. "I think you did that to get even with me for punching you."

The men all looked to Hogan who was rubbing his jaw. "You do have a mean right cross. Newkirk, make sure Sam is okay then everyone turn in."

HH HH HH

The next morning as Hogan sat on a bench in front of Barracks 2, a black staff car drove into camp. "This place is getting as bad as Grand Central Station." The SS captain from earlier stepped out. He immediately went to the Kommandantur. Before he went in, he said something to the guard with him.

The hair on the back of Hogan's neck stood when the guard headed in his direction.

"What do we do, Colonel?" asked Newkirk.

"You men lay low and mind the store. It looks like I'm going with him." Hogan stood, zipping his jacked. He adjusted his hat as he waited for the guard.

The guard didn't say a word. He grabbed Hogan's right arm, twisting it behind his back. "You don't have to be so rough. All you had to do is say you wanted me to go with you."

The guard took Hogan to the Kommandantur, where the captain was waiting. "I figured Klink wouldn't punish you severely enough. He is weak. I decided to take matters into my own hands. I've just presented Major Weiss with orders, allowing me to remove you from camp for further questioning. I was attacked shortly after leaving camp and my prisoner was taken from me. Even though you were locked up, I suspect you had something to do with it and I intend to get answers from you. And Hogan, I promise you I will get answers."

"Why is the SS really interested in a Luftwaffe POW?" asked Hogan. "I'm an ordinary POW who was locked up in the cooler at the time you were attached. How could I possibly know anything?

The captain stood toe to toe with Hogan. "I don't need to explain anything to you. Handcuff him and bring him." The captain walked out to wait in his car for Hogan and the guard.

Unless you were looking for it, the signal Hogan gave his men to stand down was unperceivable. He sat in the back seat of the car. "You know who I am, mind telling me who you are?"

"Captain Schmitt."

HH HH HH

Hogan was roughly man handled when they reached labor camp. Hogan had never seen anything like this. When he was at the sub camp, he thought things were bad, but this…There were no words to describe it. He didn't have time to sight see or ask questions. As soon as he was yanked out of the car, he was forced into a cell, un-handcuffed, stripped and left alone. A few minutes later, a bucket of cold water was dumped on him, causing his body to shake.

"No one defies me and gets away with it," said Schmitt. "You will stand at attention. Failure to do as I command will result in another bucket of cold water being dumped on you. Now stand at attention."

Hogan stood, but not at attention. True to Schmitt's word, another bucket of cold water was dumped on him. He sucked in as the cold water hit him. After finally gaining control of his shivering body, he stood at attention.

"Gut. Now salute me," ordered Schmitt.

With a twinkle in Hogan's eye, he gave Schmitt the one finger salute. His jester was met with another bucket of cold water. He figured it was worth it.

"Shall we try this again, Colonel? I want a proper military salute," said Schmitt.

"Under the rules of the Geneva Convention, I'm not obligated to salute someone of a lesser rank," said Hogan. "Besides, I thought this was about the attack?"

"All in due time." The coldness from the bucket of water almost drove Hogan to his knees. Memories of when he was duck hunting with his older brother Tom came to his mind. They were wading through a flooded field when he stepped into a hole. Hogan sank up to his chest in forty degree water. His rubber waiters filled with the cold water. He started to feel the affects of hypothermia before Tom could pull him out.

"Give me a military salute or get another bath," demanded Schmitt.

Forcing his body at attention again, Hogan gritted his chattering teeth and gave a proper salute.

"Now, we are getting somewhere. Now give me a Nazi salute," ordered Schmitt.

"N-n-n-o!" stuttered Hogan. Another bucket of water was dumped on him.

"I want the salute now!" demanded Schmitt.

"You're n-n-n-n-uts. N-n-n-n-no w-w-w-w-where am-m-m-m-m-m-m I-i-i-i-i-i-i ob-b-b-b-b-blig-g-g-g-g-gat-t-t-t-ted t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to giv-v-v-v-v-ve a-a-a-a-a-a-a Naz-z-z-z-z-z-zi s-s-s-s-s-s-s-salute." Hogan was shivering so bad, he couldn't stop himself from stuttering when he talked.

Another bucket of water was dumped on him. "No you're not obligated, but it would be wise unless you enjoy the cold shower."

Though shivering uncontrollable now, Hogan glared at Schmitt. He weighed his options. Give a meaningless salute or continue the progression of hypothermia. Chances were they were going to progress any how. No telling what else Schmitt wanted him to do. _I wonder how much longer it will be before I reach the final stages of hypothermia?_

HH HH HH

The next afternoon, Hogan was returned to camp. Even though he now had his clothes on, he shook so bad, he could hardly walk. Every few steps, he would either cough or sneeze. When he entered the barracks, the first thing he wanted to do was curl up inside the stove. Seeing as he wouldn't be able to fit through the door, he opted for standing as close as he could without burning himself.

When the men saw how bad he shook with cold and how pale he was, they immediately started covering him with blankets. LeBeau poured him a cup of coffee. Newkirk went to get Wilson.

He tried to swat their hands away, but he couldn't force his arms to move away from his body. "Look fellas, achew! I'm fine. Just a little cold is all." He finished with a few coughs.

LeBeau put his hand up to Hogan's forehead. "Sir, you are running a slight fever. You must rest. I will make you some chicken noodle soup."

Hogan sat on the small bench next to the stove. "I'll rest right here. Achew!"

"Bless you, Colonel," said Wilson walking in the door.

"Great. I just need to get warm." Hogan sipped his cup of coffee.

Wilson checked Hogan's head and eyes. With some force, he checked his throat and nose. "You have a cold. I'll give you this shot of penicillin. You should be feeling better in no time."

"Sergeant, how would you like to be a private?" asked Hogan with irritation.

"Believe me, he has no problems demoting people," said Carter.

Hogan glared at them. "I'm cold, tired, and don't feel good. I've been up all night dealing with that nut job. I don't feel like dealing with anyone right now. So help me the next person who bothers me is facing a court-martial!" yelled Hogan with a sneeze and a few coughs.

LeBeau carried the pot of Chicken noodle soup he just made over to the sink. "I guess I'll just get rid of this then."

"Wait. Soup and coffee refills don't count." With a weak smile, Hogan held out his cup for a refill. While he was reaching out for his soup, Wilson stuck him with the needle. "Ouch!"

"Got ya. Have a good day. If you need me, you know where to find me." Wilson packed up his bag then left.

"Don't colonel's get any respect any more?" asked Hogan, followed by a cough and sneeze.

In unison the men answered, "No."

Hogan rolled his eyes as he stared at the men. "Gee thanks. I guess this means when Klink gets back I can ask him to put everyone on a work detail. Achew!"

"Come on, Colonel. It was just a little fun. I don't know of any officer who is more respected than you," said Carter.

"At least there's one who got himself out of a work detail." Hogan coughed before he took a bite of soup.

HH HH HH

Carter heard a gentle tapping on the window. He turned to find Wilson standing there, motioning for him to walk over to it. Without being noticed, Carter went to see what Wilson wanted.

"Give these to LeBeau. Tell him to put them in the Colonel's next cup of coffee. It'll help him sleep." Wilson handed Carter the little white pills.

Carter accepted them with a nod. He motioned for LeBeau to come near him. In a low voice, he told LeBeau what Wilson said, and then slipped him the pills.

"D'accord." LeBeau grabbed the coffee pot. "Refill, Colonel?"

"Sure." Hogan handed LeBeau the cup.

Standing on the opposite side of LeBeau, Carter asked, "Colonel, do I have a work area or any items to make explosives?"

While Hogan was distracted answering Carter's question, LeBeau slipped the pills into the coffee.

"Not yet. Get me a list of everything you need and we'll ask London, achew, to send it." After finishing his coughing fit, he continued. "Newkirk, go down with Carter to look for a safe spot to set up the chemistry/explosive lab. Make sure it's somewhere where if something goes wrong, we don't have to worry, achew, about anyone in any of the barracks getting hurt. Use part of the Oz set if you have to, to help fortify the room. I want, achew, mattress lining the ceiling at least and possibly the walls to help absorb any sounds and possible blasts. Have the machinist working on lock boxes to keep explosive and flammable material in. Make sure this room also has a door with a lock. I don't want someone getting curious, achew, and blowing us up." After the long speech, Hogan took a sip of coffee, then continued eating his soup. "Oh, and help him find some stuff around camp he can use to get started with."

"Consider it done, Colonel. Come, Carter. Let's find a place for your lab." Newkirk opened the tunnel entrance then climbed down the ladder. After a nod to LeBeau, Carter followed.

HH HH HH

Hogan finished his soup and coffee. His stretch and yawn was followed by a coughing fit and another sneeze. "I'm bushed. I'm going to lie down for a while. Wake me for roll call."

When Hogan stood, he almost fell down. Kinch caught him before he hit the floor. "I got you, Colonel." He helped Hogan to his room. He laid Hogan gently on the bottom bunk, covering him with many blankets. "Sleep well, Colonel."


	20. I'll Follow You Anywhere

Chapter 20: I'll Follow You Anywhere

Klink arrived back from his meeting just before evening roll call. He asked Weiss for a report on anything that happened during his absence. To his relief, the report was nothing exciting happened. All the prisoners behaved themselves.

He stood in the middle of the compound waiting for Schultz to finish counting the prisoners. _Where's Hogan? _He watched Schultz enter Barracks 2, then come out. "Report!"

"All present, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz with confidence.

"If all are present, where is Colonel Hogan?" asked Klink.

"He's in his room sleeping. He is very sick. I tried waking him, but he wouldn't get up," said Schultz.

"We'll see about that." Klink marched into Hogan's room. He turned the light on. Sure enough, Hogan was asleep in bed. But he didn't look right. He appeared pale. Klink felt of Hogan's head. It was burning up and the skin was clammy to the touch.

He stared in puzzlement. When he left the night before last, Hogan was fine. Now, he's very sick. Klink sensed Hogan's men behind him. Without facing them he asked the question he felt he should ask, but already knew the answer, "Has the medic seen him yet?"

"Yes, Sir, he has. Wilson gave him some medicine. He said rest is the best thing. He believes he only has a cold brought on by the ill treatment he received by the SS captain," said Kinch.

"Ill treatment? What ill treatment?" asked Klink.

"Your SS captain took Colonel Hogan out of here yesterday morning and brought him back this morning," said Newkirk.

"Why wasn't I told about this?" asked Klink.

"I think you just were, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz.

"Oh shut up. I intend to get to the bottom of this." Klink stormed out of the barracks, back to his office. He immediately placed a phone call to Burkhalter. "General, I have a complaint to make against Major Weiss…Oh yes, Heil Hitler…It appears when I came back from my meeting with you, he neglected to inform me a SS captain removed one of my prisoners from camp yesterday and returned him this morning in poor health… Colonel Hogan is who. I demand…Yes, Herr General, stop demanding…You will! Gut!... No, Herr General, that is all. Auf Wiedersehen… Oh yes, Heil Hitler."

Klink hung up the phone a little perturbed. He was a colonel for crying out loud who was always ignored and treated like a child. No matter how hard he worked, he could never get any praise from his superiors. At the meeting for instance, he was the only kommanant there who had a perfect no escape record. Did he get a pat on the back or congratulation? No.

He stared at the picture of him and his Fokker D VII. He could be flying again with his old unit; the 410th1. After the mishap of getting shot down during the Great War and the misfortunes that followed, he couldn't bring himself to fly again. Even then, he wondered if he would be better off. Maybe he could get the recognition he so craved.

Staring out the window now, he thought about his American counter part. The man was so young to be a full colonel. He hasn't lived long enough to gain the experience needed to be a good leader, yet the men in this camp, no mater the nationality; even the guards, respect him! If called upon, there was no doubt in Klink's mind; just about every prisoner in camp would willingly lay down their life to save Hogan's. He knew with the core group in Barracks 2, it would be done without thought or hesitation.

Klink snorted. Not even Schultz would lay down his life for him. None of the guards would. No one cared for or respected him. Maybe the opportunity will come some day when he will finally be recognized.

A scary thought occurred to Klink. _If by some chance Germany looses the war, what would happen to me?_ Klink's body shook. _Hogan is the vindictive type. He would make sure I suffered tremendously for any ill treatment he received._ Placing his head in his hands, he remembered the darkest time in his life. He had been a prisoner once before, during World War I, and he didn't want to be one again. No one should be treated as he and his comrades were.

His head hit his desk as his arms slumped to the floor._ And you haven't treated Hogan much better. Willie, you may want to work on brownie points with Hogan just to be on the safe side._

HH HH HH

Hogan finally started to stir. A loud sneeze caused his room to be filled with his men. "One little sneeze, achew, and you all turn into mother hens. Is it time for roll call?"

"In about five minutes." Kinch motioned for everyone to leave so Hogan could get out of bed. "Feeling any better?"

"A little. I don't seem to be as cold." It took a few tries before Hogan was able to get untangled from all the blankets.

Kinch felt his head. He only got a slight feel before Hogan swatted his hand away. "Your temp feels like it's down."

"No thanks to Wilson and his coconspirators." Hogan changed out of his wet shirt into a dry one. The bell rung for roll call. "Let's go."

Hogan shifted from one foot to the other trying to stay worm. Something seemed odd. Instead of it getting darker, it appeared to be getting lighter. He saw Klink immerge from his quarters. He stopped Schultz. "When did he get back?"

"Last night, just before evening roll call." Schultz continued counting.

"Wait a minute!" Hogan glanced at his watch. "This is morning roll call! Why didn't someone wake me up last night?"

"We tried," said Kinch. "We couldn't get you up."

"Likely story." Hogan shoved his hands deeper in his pockets.

"Report!" yelled Klink.

"All present, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz.

"Glad you could join us this morning, Colonel. Dismissed." Klink immediately went back to his office before Hogan could give a smart comment back.

"Sleep well?" asked Wilson as he approached Hogan.

"Thanks to you. You ever slip me something again without my knowledge and so help me, you'll be lucky to receive just a court-martial." Hogan stomped back into the barracks.

"You're welcome," said Wilson.

HH HH HH

With the help of his men, over the next few days, he improved greatly. There was hardly a cough or a sneeze. Hogan sat the table in the common room, drinking a cup of coffee when Kinch appeared from the tunnels. "Sir, Peter Pan wants to meet someone about the location of the rocket factory."

"Tell them someone will be there." Even though Hogan was feeling much better, his strength hadn't fully returned. "Newkirk, you'll meet him. Go straight there and back. No stopping in town for anything especially the Bierstube."

"But, Colonel, that's part of the fun. What good is it to always sneak out if we can't have some fun also?" complained Newkirk.

"Have you forgotten you are a prisoner here? If you're caught outside of camp in civilian clothes with information about a secret rocket facility, you'll be lucky to get the firing squad," said Hogan. "Newkirk, go straight there and back and that's an order. If you can't follow orders, I'll send someone else."

"I understand." Newkirk went into the tunnel to change.

HH HH HH

Hogan paced the tunnel. Newkirk was supposed to be back three hours ago. Finally, the radio came to life. Quickly, Kinch responded to the incoming message. "That was Peter Pan. Colonel, the Gestapo has him."

With a curse, Hogan kicked at a crate on the floor. "Let me guess; he disobeyed my orders and went to the Bierstube?"

"He wasn't in there two minutes when the Gestapo walked in," said Kinch. "What are we going to do?"

"We're not going to do anything." Hogan paced this time with hard, deliberate steps.

"Colonel, you can't leave him there. You better than anyone know what they'll do to him," said Kinch.

"I ought to leave him there as a lesson. My orders are to be obeyed." Hogan stopped pacing. He hung his head. "You're right. I know what they're doing to him and will do to him. It'll only be a matter of time before he breaks and tells them everything."

"You're evacuating the camp?" asked Kinch.

Hogan couldn't hide the fear and hesitation he felt. He knew he had to get Newkirk out, but it would be his most dangerous mission. It would mean walking into the belly of the beast. Because of how dangerous this mission was, he would only risk his life. "If I'm not back by morning, evacuate the camp and blow the tunnels with all important documents."

Kinch followed Hogan to the alcove where the uniforms are kept. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Going after one of my men. Also I need you to come up with a file on Newkirk's fake name; Heinrich Hellgenbeger 2. Put word out he's an escape prisoner. Monitor Klink's calls. If you don't get a call stating where he's at, then call Gestapo headquarters to see if he's there. Tell them some one will be there shortly to get him."

"Who are you going to take with you?" asked Kinch.

"No one. This is too dangerous to risk any other lives." There was hesitation as he put the Luftwaffe uniform on. He hated wearing the uniform. He hated everything it stood for. He hated the idea of having to do that stupid Nazi salute and all the "Heil Hitler's" The mere thought of it caused his stomach to turn.

Or was it really the uniform? After all he had no problem wearing it to get Carter. Why should it bother him now? Because now, he was wearing the uniform to some place that conjured bad memories. If something went wrong, if someone recognized him, there would be no place to run or hide. At best, all he could hope for would be killed while trying to escape. Worst case; tortured.

Contrary to all his efforts, his body started to shake. Not from the cold, but from fear. Yes, he knew better than anyone what those monsters were capable of. He applied makeup to his hair to make it a steal gray color. He added a mustache and glasses to further enhance his disguise.

He took the file Kinch created and snuck to the motor pool to check out a truck. The guard bought the fake requisition paper authorizing the use of the truck. Hogan drove out through the front gate without any problems. Now only if it would go as smoothly at Gestapo HQ.

The closer Hogan got to the Gestapo headquarters, the greater the tightness got in his chest. Achew! Blasted cold could cause a problem. His reflexes were not as quick and his head ached. A sneeze at the wrong time could be disastrous.

He stopped the truck in front of the dreaded building. At least there wasn't much foot traffic at this time of night. He had just entered the building when he heard the faint screams of someone. _The town might be asleep, but the Gestapo never sleep_.

With false bravado, he approached the clerk at the desk. He saluted "Heil Hitler." Surprisingly, as much as the phrase and action distained him, he had no problem or hesitation in doing it. It almost felt like it was something he had done his entire life.

Impossible! How could something so appalling feel so natural? It was nothing more then his since of duty taking over. "I understand you have one of our wayward prisoners. I'm Captain Hoople from Camp 13. Where might I find Heinrich Hellgenbeger?"

A scream caused the hairs on the back of Hogan's neck to stand up. His heart skipped a beat as memories of his own screams filled his mind. _If you don't stay focused on the mission, Rob, those will be your screams._

"Do you have paperwork proving he is your prisoner?" Hogan handed him the folder. After reading the folder, the clerk said, "I'll have him brought to you." The clerk called someone. He turned his attention back to Hogan when he hung up the phone. "Have a seat, Captain. He'll be brought to you shortly."

Hogan sat in the chair, trying to appear as relaxed as possible. He started to sweat as he heard more screams emanating from somewhere in the building. He held his breath as he heard heavy footsteps walking down the stone corridor. He saw two guards holding a man between them. It was Newkirk.

His clothing was disheveled. He had a beaten, downcast look about him. Whatever they did to him, it humbled him. "Danke, for catching my prisoner. This will save me a trip to the Russian front." Hogan grabbed Newkirk's arm with a jerk. "Come."

"Captain, you would do wise to keep a closer eye on your prisoners," said one of the guards.

"Ja, I will from now on." Hogan practically dragged Newkirk out of the building. He pushed Newkirk into the truck. Hogan decided to leave Newkirk's hands cuffed behind him. When Hogan came near to the gate, he motioned for Newkirk to get on the floor. He presented his papers to the gate guard then drove to the motor pool.

They headed to the Rec Hall since it was the closest building with a tunnel entrance. It wasn't until they were inside the Rec Hall, Hogan un-cuffed Newkirk's hands. Once in the tunnels, they were welcomed with cheers of a successful mission. He gave Kinch a nod toward the ladder leading to the barracks.

Kinch nodded back. "Alright men, since their back, everyone upstairs for shut eye. We have two hours left till roll call."

Hogan stopped Newkirk when he started for the ladder. "Not you, Corporal." Once they were alone, in his commanding voice, Hogan ordered, "Atten-tion!" Immediately, Newkirk came to attention. The wince on Newkirk's face told him there was probably some injury to his ribs. It could wait until later.

He stayed at attention the entire time Hogan changed back into his regular uniform. Hogan stood before Newkirk. "I ought to bust you down to a private and court-martial you for this stunt. I will not tolerate this kind of reckless behavior or blatant disobedience. If it wasn't for the operation being at stake, I would've left you there." Hogan took a deep breath before continuing. "Corporal, I want your word; you will follow my orders from now on."

"You have it. Gov'nor, I'll follow you into the very pit of Hell, just say the word," said Newkirk.

"Glad to hear that. We just might have to go there before it's all over with. Now get some sack time," said Hogan.

Newkirk saluted. "Yes, Sir."

1 Episode 1 The Informer

2 Episode 21 The Great Impersonation


	21. Blue To Red

Chapter 21: Blue to Red

Things in camp have quieted back down. Sam successfully reached London then Moscow. Thanks to the good word Hogan put in for him, he was not reprimanded for allowing himself to be captured.

London was eager to get the information from Peter Pan. Thanks to the information, the Nazis have one less factory producing rockets.

Tunnel digging had resumed. To help safe guard the main tunnel, a few tunnels, not connected to the main one, were dug. So far, tunnels to the outside, hidden by an old tree stump, the dog kennel and the Rec Hall have been completed. Now they were working on having one come up in Klink's quarters and to the cooler.

Hogan stood in evening formation with the rest of the men, listening to Klink's speech about the superiority of the Luftwaffe. "Hogan, I'd like to see you in my office to discuss a work detail for tomorrow morning when you're dismissed."

"I'll be there." _Of all the bad timing. I'm supposed to sneak out and meet someone about some valuable information. I can't be in two places at once and this person won't wait around. "_LeBeau, I'll need you to go and meet Shooting Star tonight. She's supposed to have information on German forces on the coast. I'll go see what Klink wants."

HH

LeBeau shot down the ladder and changed so he could meet Shooting Star. In his haste, he didn't notice his blue sweater fell on the floor in front of his locker.

As usual, Kinch sat at the radio monitoring all radio transmission to make sure no patrols decided to show up some place they shouldn't be.

It had been a while since inventory had been taken of all their supplies. Newkirk compared their records to their inventory and double checked the uniforms to make sure there were no tears or holes.

Carter was in his makeshift lab with a few chemicals they were able to "barrow" from the Krauts and his nose in a chemistry book. Word was a job would be coming up where they would need to try out some of his explosives and he wanted to make sure he was ready. When Carter reached in the cabinet for the acid, it was gone. Then he remembered some guys were making artifacts and using the acid to make them look old and warn.

With his nose still in the chemistry book, he made his way, with a beaker in his hands, to where the men were working. "I need to use six ounces of acid please."

"No problem, Carter." Hawkins carefully filled the beaker to the six ounce mark. "Any time."

With the beaker in one hand and the book in the other, still reading, he headed back to his lab.

HH

Kinch received an important message for Hogan concerning the bridge London wanted the guys to blow up. Concentrating more on the job, Kinch forgot to push his chair in, leaving it in the isle way. He went upstairs so he could give Hogan the news as soon as he got back.

HH

Not paying attention to his surroundings, Carter stumbled over the chair Kinch left out, fell forward, landing on the ground and breaking the beaker of acid.

His scream of pain filled the tunnels. Newkirk was the first at his side. "What happened, Mate?"

"ACID!" yelled Carter.

Thinking fast, Newkirk took Carter to the lab. "What will neutralize it?"

"Brown…jar." Carter nodded in the direction of the jar.

Newkirk grabbed the jar and poured its contents on Carter's hands.

A short time later they heard from behind them, "Let me look at it," said Wilson as he made his way into the room. No one remembered sending for him, but was glad he was here.

The first thing Wilson did was give Carter some morphine. Next, he carefully cleaned the chemicals from his hands. "Oh, my!" With his hands now clean, everyone could see a large shard of glass, deeply imbedded in the palm of Carter's hand.

"Newkirk hold his hand steady while I remove the glass," said Wilson.

HH

When Hogan and Kinch reached the tunnels, they saw a crowd of men near Carter's lab. "What's going on?"

"Carter's hurt," said one of the men.

Hogan quickly made his way to Carter's lab while Kinch tried to disperse everyone. He arrived in time to see Wilson put the last stitch in Carter's hand. "Are you alright?" Carter nodded. "Joe, how bad is it?"

"Thanks to Newkirk's quick thinking, the damage was minimal. He'll have some scaring, but not much," said Wilson.

A string of angry French came from the outer corridor. Hogan knew immediately it was LeBeau. "What's wrong?"

LeBeau looked down at what was left of his blue sweater. "This is what is wrong. I want to know the person who did this so I can ring their neck." He bent down to pick up the sweater, but was stopped.

"Don't touch it," said Newkirk.

"And why not?" asked LeBeau

"Its got acid on it, Mate and will burn you like it did poor Carter here," said Newkirk as he grabbed a couple pieces of wood and moved the sweater remains to a safe place.

"How did acid get on my sweater?" asked LeBeau. "I loved that sweater. My mom made it for me just before the war started. And now…" LeBeau broke down and cried.

"I'm sorry, Louis. It was an accident. I tripped and fell. Please forgive me," said Carter.

"You clumsy fool! How can you be so careless? This is something that can never be replaced. It was the last thing my mom made me before the bosche hauled her away with the rest of my family! Just stay away from me and my stuff." LeBeau stormed off, leaving a hurt Carter staring after him.

"I said I was sorry," said Carter in a low voice with his head bowed.

"Give him time, Andrew. French are very emotional people." Newkirk patter Carter on the back. "Let me help you upstairs."

HH

Eventually, Hogan got LeBeau to calm down enough to give Kinch the information to pass on to London.

The excuse they came up with to explain why Carter's hands are bandaged up is he tripped and fell toward the stove. In the process of trying to keep his body from landing on the hot stove, he pushed himself away from the stove by placing his hands on it, resulting in some minor burns.

The work detail was uneventful and boring. It would have been nice if Hogan could have come up with a reason to use it to their advantage, but he couldn't. Hogan leaned against the truck while the men filled in pot holes, thinking about the situation between Carter and LeBeau. If they didn't work it out soon, he'd have to intervene.

HH

Back at camp. The situation deteriorated even more between Carter and LeBeau. It went as far as not letting Carter eat any of the food he cooked at lunch time. It took Hogan threatening LeBeau with time in the cooler to let Carter eat.

On a few occasions, Hogan thought about intervening and putting a stop to this, but they were grown adults and could handle it themselves. He thought back to all the times he and Tom got into fights. His dad, for the most part, stayed out of it and let them work it out between themselves.

What his dad didn't know was, most of the time working it out amongst themselves involved the two of them behind the storage shed fighting it out. Is that what he was going to end up letting Carter and LeBeau do? With Carter's hands bandaged, it wouldn't be a fair fight.

He'd give it a couple more days to work itself out and if not, he'd do something to help it work out.

As usual, Carter spent a lot of his free time in the tunnels. He kept himself locked in his lab and would never let anyone see or know what he was doing. Hogan figured it was his way of avoiding LeBeau and let him be.

To help LeBeau expend some of his anger, Hogan assigned him to trash detail. After ridding the camp of all stray pieces of paper, LeBeau returned to the barracks to lay down. On his bunk, he found something wrapped in brown paper. There was no note with it saying who it was from.

Sitting at the table, he carefully unwrapped the present. Inside was a red sweater and a note. _I am very sorry for what I did to your sweater. I know I can never replace it. I hope this lets you know how sorry I am. Sorry I couldn't find any blue yarn. Your friend forever, Andrew._

Tears ran from LeBeau's eyes. He walked over to Carter's bunk where he was taking a nap. LeBeau threw his arms around him, giving him a hug. At first Carter was startled. Realizing it was only LeBeau, he returned the jester. "I'm very sorry, Louis. I hope it fits."

"You made this yourself?" asked LeBeau.

Carter nodded. "My Grandma taught me the summer I spent with her. I'm sorry I could only find red yarn."

"I love it. Merci mon ami." LeBeau kissed Carter on each cheek then put his new sweater on. "Besides, I think it goes better with my red scarf and beret."

Hogan smiled as he stood in his doorway, watching everything. He was thankful they were able to work it out between themselves before either he had to intervene or it affected the operation.


	22. Payback Time

Chapter 22: Payback Time

With Newkirk's help, Carter was able to make some bombs for the job London had for them. Blowing up the bridge went smoother than he thought. Even though Carter couldn't place the bombs, he directed the others where to place them. The bombs went off on time and made a beautiful orange glow in the sky.

A lesson was learned though; be back in camp before the bombs go off. When the bombs go off…it seems like patrols come out of the wood work, making getting back to camp difficult.

Hogan sat on the bench outside of Barracks 2, enjoying the unusual warm winter day. The prisoners were mingling around doing different things. Some had a volleyball game going while others were enjoying the sun. He watched the men he considered the Alpha Team or his core group. He realized he'd need more men sometimes for different missions and they would be his Beta team.

He had his demolitions expert, breaking and entering person, communications and a tailor to make uniforms and clothes. All main tunnels were complete. The next set of tunnels would go to the cooler and Barracks 12 so Wilson can treat the wounded when the need arose.

_All I needed now is for Carter to get me the list of supplies and finish his lab. Then we'll be ready to get the sabotage part of the operation into full gear. Blowing up that bridge was fun!_

Hogan's mind drifted back to his time at Dulag Luft and the sub camp. They were the worst times of his life. Now he was in the best POW camp in all of Germany. _Sure Klink has his faults and he's a Kraut officer, but he hasn't abused the prisoners here or his position. Speaking of the devil. _

The door to Klink's office opened and he stepped onto the porch. He stood in the sun with his eyes closed, enjoying its warmth. Then Klink stared at Hogan for a while. Hogan rolled his eyes when Klink motioned for him to come to his office.

_And I'm still at the backing call of the camp commander. _Hogan entered the office without knocking. Klink shot him a disgusted look and pointed out the door. With a shrug, Hogan left the room then knocked.

"Come in," said Klink.

After the casual salute, Hogan placed his hat on Klink's spiked helmet on his desk. "You wanted to see me, Sir?"

Klink snatched the hat off the helmet and threw it back to Hogan. "Yes, have a seat. I noticed you sitting outside? Schultz mentioned you looked a little tired during the work detail. Are you feeling okay? Are you having a relapse of your cold?"

"Not exactly. My mind was doing a lot of thinking and found it hard to sleep," said Hogan.

"You better not have been planning any escapes. I warn you, Hogan, any escape attempt will be severely punished," said Klink as he waved his finger at Hogan.

Hogan chuckled. "No, I wasn't planning an escape. I was remembering what it was like flying and the since of freedom I get when I'm up there."

"Oh, I see. I remember the feeling myself and think about it often. Then I remember the plane crash I was in and am thankful for this nice safe desk job. Just make sure your thinking about flying doesn't make you go wire happy. I'd hate for you get do something stupid and get yourself shot," said Klink. "You're not going wire happy are you? I want you to know if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you."

_Is Klink after something or genuinely concerned?_ "No, Kommandant, I'm not getting wire happy." _Especially now that I can leave camp any time I want._ "Thanks for the invitation and I'll keep it in mind," said Hogan.

"After my return, I called General Burkhalter to complain about his aid and inform him of what Captain Schmitt had done. Both of them received a reprimand," said Klink. "I wanted to tell you earlier, but I just now got the results of my complaint."

"How nice." Hogan's voice showed his disbelief that any real punishment was awarded to these men.

"I can understand why you don't trust me. When I had you locked up in the cooler after your arrival, I kept thinking about what you said and what your file said. I placed a call to Major Ström at the sub camp.

Hogan's entire demeanor changed. He bowed his head. For all appearances, he was the spitting image of a broken prisoner.

Klink cleared his throat before he continued. "I wanted to verify how many escape attempts you made while there. He never answered my question and got off the phone as quickly as he could. It appears to me, he confirmed what you remember about not trying to escape from there. If that part of your file is made up, I wonder how much more of it is?"

Still with is head bowed, Hogan answered, "I wouldn't know, Sir. I haven't seen what's in it." Then looking at Klink; "You have gone over all of this with me before, Kommandant. What's wrong?"

Without moving his head, his eyes followed Klink's movements. Klink reached in his drawer for something. The next thing he knew a file was laid before him. "What's this?"

"You said you didn't know what's in your file. Here it is. One thing I despise is being lied to. I can't find the truth unless I know what the lies are." Klink sat back in his chair as Hogan picked up the folder. "This is what is in your official file."

Hogan thumbed through the pages. Some he couldn't skim over quickly enough. The bits and pieces of his memory didn't match with what was written. He noticed how there were many missing pages as well.

Klink picked up his phone. "Frauline Helga, make sure we are not disturbed." Klink handed Hogan another folder. "This is not in your official file, but what I have been able to find out."

There was some hesitation before he opened the second folder. It only contained hand written notes.

"I don't know why the Third Reich would lie in your folder unless they went way beyond breaking the Geneva Prisoner of War Convention and this is their way of covering for it. I believe in treating prisoners fairly while ruling with an iron fist. It is odd how much of what you don't remember coincides with the missing pages," said Klink.

"Why are you showing me this, Kommandant?" asked Hogan.

"Because I can tell something dramatic has happened to you; more than what is in your files. You are strong, cocky and insolent. When I mentioned Ström, you immediately changed. Many things have happened to you to affect you emotionally. I now know why you had such hatred toward me when you first arrived here. I assure you, I am nothing like the others. I give you my word I will not treat you or any of the other prisoners in such manners and will not allow my guards to do so either. That's not to say I will always be able to prevent outside agencies from doing so, but I will do my best. All I'm asking in return is you keep your men under control and follow the rules," said Klink. "What is the American saying 'I'll watch your back if you watch mine?'"

"Yea, something like that." Hogan sat quietly for a moment. "Sir, I'll ask them to act in a civilized manner. When it comes to heckling the guards, well they need some way to show they're not beaten; unless you want them to start escaping?"

"Heckling I can live with." Klink paused for a moment. "I suppose the prisoners informed you as to what happened to the former Kommandant and SPO?" Hogan nodded. "I don't want to see that happen to either one of us. General Burkhalter assured me at the meeting something like that won't happen again. That's not to say the Gestapo may try to do something else. I've heard it is easier to ask for forgiveness than permission. I have no doubt in my mind they would not hesitate in arresting either one of us. I believe you can use your imagination to figure what they would do to us while in their custody."

Hogan nodded. "I believe I can."

"I will be lacks on some of the rules around here as long as when we have guests, your men go back to strictly following the rules. Take cooking in the barracks for instance. I'll allow it. If we have guests, I want all cooking to stop. Understood?" asked Klink.

"Yes, Sir. Sir, may I ask you something?" asked Hogan.

"Sure. What do you want to know?" asked Klink.

"What brought all of this on?" asked Hogan.

There was a pause before Klink answered. "At the meeting, the other kommandants mentioned how they keep there prisoners on a tight leash so to speak. I noticed, the stricter the kommandant was, the more escapes they had. The more escapes they had the more 'shot while trying to escape' reports they had. It didn't seem to be solving their escaping problem. The prisoners probably believe the chance of freedom, no matter how small, was better than what they were experiencing at the moment. My goal is to make it through the war without having to file a 'shot while trying to escape' report. I'm sure you feel the same way. I believe if you don't give the prisoners reason to escape, they won't. Remember though, I will only be lenient so far. If I see this kind gesture being abused, I will run Stalag 13 like all the other POW camps. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Sir. You have no idea how much we appreciate you and the way you run this camp," said Hogan with genuine appraisal.

Klink put Hogan's files away. "You're dismissed, Colonel."

Standing at attention, Hogan gave Klink a formal military salute. With a smile, Klink returned the salute.

HH HH HH

Schultz poked his head into Klink's office. "Kommandant, can I speak with you a moment?"

"Yes, Schultz. Come in." said Klink. "What can I do for you?"

"I heard what you said to Colonel Hogan. Don't worry, I won't tell anyone. I think it is very nice of you. I was just wondering why though?" asked Schultz.

Klink thought a moment. "It stems back to something that happened many years ago. I made a vow if ever put in charge of prisoners, I'd treat them humanly." Klink stared out his window toward Barracks 2. "I know Colonel Hogan is a very intelligent man. No matter what I say or do, he won't be happy sitting out the rest of the war in a POW camp. Since High Command decided to place the insurance policy on Hogan to keep him here, which violates his duty to escape, I believe he will fulfill the second part of his duty; if unable to escape, harass the enemy and cause trouble for them. I want you to get close to the prisoners so you can keep tabs on them. I want to know what they are up to every minute of the day and report it back to me. Do or say whatever you have to, to gain their confidence."

"But…but…but…" stammered Schultz.

"No buts, Schultz. I will not go down for something Hogan or his men did. I also don't want to give the Gestapo any reason to hang around this camp. Besides, I have a job to protect Hogan and I intend to do it. Sometimes I believe I may be protecting him from himself. You're dismissed, Schultz," said Klink.

HH HH HH

Schultz walked into Barracks 2. "Hi ya, Schultzie," said Carter.

"Hi, Carter. Kinch, I need to speak with you outside," said Schultz.

Before Kinch could respond, Hogan walked out of his room. "What can I do you for, Schultz?"

"I must speak with Kinch first. Sorry, Colonel." Schultz walked outside to wait for Kinch.

A few minutes later, Kinch and Schultz walked in. Hogan glanced up from the cup of coffee he was drinking.

"Tell him, Schultz," prodded Kinch.

"I can't tell him. He is an officer and you know how officers are," said Schultz.

Hogan stood with his arms crossed. "The officer is standing right here and can hear every word you say."

"Sorry, Colonel. Big Shot wants me to keep tabs on everything you do. He says he refuses to go down for something you or your men do. He wants me to report everything I see and hear back to him," said Schultz.

"Is that so? I guess that means we have to be on our best behavior. Thanks for the information, Schultz," said Hogan.

Schultz held out his hand. "I believe our arrangement involved some form of payment?" Hogan glanced at Kinch.

Kinch smiled as he removed a candy bar from his jacket pocked and handed it to Schultz. "Danke. I enjoy doing business with you." Schultz placed the candy bar in his pocket then left.

"What was that all about?" asked Hogan

"Lieutenant Fowler promised Schultz a candy bar for any information he could give us," said Kinch.

"Is this how Fowler got his information to send to London?" asked Hogan.

Kinch nodded. "Yep. With the bug in place, we may not need him on payroll anymore."

Hogan paced in thought. "With Schultz on the payroll and Klink willing to do just about anything to keep his perfect no escape record, I do believe this operation has room for growth. Carter, give Kinch the list of stuff you need to finish your lab so it has everything you could possibly need to make all kinds of explosives and bombs. LeBeau, get crews set up to start tunnels to the cooler and Barracks 12."

"Why not to all the barracks while you're at it?" asked Newkirk sarcastically.

"Good idea. We may need access to other men. Have tunnels going to all occupied barracks after the other two are completed." ordered Hogan.

"Me and my big mouth," grumbled Newkirk.

"Men, make sure you obey all the rules so the Krauts think they have us beat. That way, we will be the last ones anyone will suspect when things start blowing up or disappearing. Now, it's payback time." Hogan smiled as the men cheered.


	23. The Death Of Goldilocks

Chapter 23:The Death Of Goldilocks

Everything was going smoothly at Stalag 13. Klink eased up security except for when he was having important guest and the prisoners acted cowed. Every time Hogan heard Klink brag about his cowed prisoners, he had to hide the smile. The truth of how well the sabotage and escape business was going always put Hogan in a good mood.

Tonight was a routine sabotage mission to blow up laboratory where they were trying to develop a new rocket. It was going to be a piece of pie…cake. He'd been around Carter so much; Hogan found himself misquoting quotes like Carter. Since Carter's injury, he spent most of his time inside moping. After his hands had healed, he decided to wear his gloves all the time to cover the scars. Hogan tired to get him involved as much as possible; it was dealing with explosives that always cheered him up.

Some how, this piece of cake, routine mission went horribly wrong. A guard walked in at the wrong moment and overheard one of his men refer to him as Goldilocks. Being the kind of leader Hogan was, he risked getting caught so the others could get away. Now he was trapped in the shower facility with a guard pointing his gun at him.

Hogan kept his eye on the guard as he eased over to the intercom. "I have captured Goldilocks! Send backup."

Just what Hogan didn't need. With his hands raised, he stole a glance at his watch. He had less than ten minutes to find away out of this. "Tell me what you've done so it can be undone and I will make sure you have a quick death."

"Fat chance, Fritz," replied Hogan.

A smile appeared on Hogan's face as the guard stepped within arm reach of Hogan. _Bad move for you; good move for me._ Quickly, Hogan used his left hand to grab the guards arm and pulled him forward as he turned his body sideways; moving it out of the line of fire. With Hogan's right hand, he grabbed the gun and twisted it to the left, away from him and out of the guard's hands. Hogan brought back his elbow, knocking the guard backward.

Hogan hated killing face to face, but it couldn't be helped. He pointed the gun at the guard's head and pulled the trigger.

Thinking fast, Hogan changed clothes with the guard. With no back up showing up, they must figure it isn't worth it if the building is going to explode. Another glance at his watch showed he had three minutes before the building exploded. That didn't give him much time to get out.

Then he spied his exit. He removed the grate over the shower drainage system. It was just barley big enough for him to fit in, but he had no other choice. He turned ever shower on. The water flowing down the drain would make it easier to get through. With a minute left, Hogan dove head first into the pipe and was carried away with the water.

Behind him, he could hear the bombs exploding. The next thing he knew, he was free falling out of the end of the pipe. He hadn't counted on the end of the pipe to be thirty feet from the floor of the ravine.

Pain exploded in his chest as he hit some boulders under the water. He made it to the surface and gulped some air before the current pulled him back under, smashing his arm against a rock this time. It was a good thing he was underwater to help muffle his scream of pain. He made it back to the surface and floated on his back. Pain erupted in his head just before it all went black.

HH

Carter, Newkirk and LeBeau arrived back at camp. When they reached the radio room, Kinch bombarded them with questions. "Where's the Colonel and what on earth happened out there. There are all sorts of traffic and rumors floating around."

"He stayed behind to make sure we could escape," said Newkirk finally with remorse.

"And you just left him?" scolded Kinch.

"We didn't want to, but he ordered us to leave. He said he would be right behind us," said Carter almost in tears.

"Kinch, what are they saying on the radio?" asked LeBeau.

Kinch was silent for a moment before he could get the words out. "They're saying an underground resistance leader was killed in the explosion tonight."

The men stared at each other, knowing if what they were saying was true, that meant Hogan was dead. "What do we do now?" asked Carter. "When they find Colonel Hogan missing at roll call, it will confirm the Gestapo's suspicions he's Goldilocks."

"Last bloody time I follow orders," said Newkirk with disgust.

"We'll have to delay that discovery as long as possible." Kinch paused a moment. "I'm still not sold on the fact he's dead so I'm not going to mention it to London unless they ask. LeBeau, get Wilson and Olson. We have a cover story to work out."

HH

Reluctantly, the men stood in formation. It was hard on those who knew why Hogan wasn't present. The other's shrugged it off as he's late at getting back from a mission.

"Kinch, where is Colonel Hogan?" asked Schultz nervously.

"He's really bad sick. He's been running a fever and throwing up and everything all night," lied Kinch.

"That sounds bad. I must check to make sure he's here though," said Schultz as he headed toward the door.

"I wouldn't go in there though, I think it's contagious," said Kinch over his shoulder.

A few seconds later, Schultz immerged looking a bit pale. "Report!" exclaimed Klink.

"All present," said Schultz.

"If all are present, Sergeant, where's Colonel Hogan?" asked Klink.

"He's really sick with something contagious. I checked to make sure he's here, Herr Kommandant," said Schultz.

"This better not be some trick." Klink marched into Barracks 2. When he opened Hogan's door, the smell almost knocked him down and he quickly shut it and went back outside. "Has the medic been in to see him?"

"Not yet, Sir," replied Kinch.

"Have him check Hogan then give me a report." Klink headed back to his office as he wondered how Hogan could be so sick, so fast.

HH

Kewpie sat at his desk not believing what he just saw. _Goldilocks couldn't be dead! How do I tell his brother? How do I tell London?_ With a heavy heart, Kewpie pulled out his radio. "Kewpie to Mama Bear."

After a few moments of static he heard, "This is Mama Bear. Go ahead Kewpie."

Kewpie took a deep breath before he gave his report. "I beg to report at 2330 last night, Goldilocks was killed in an explosion at the laboratory."

"Are you certain?" asked Mama Bear.

"Ja, I saw the…remains and it fits. The person was wearing what appeared to be black sweater and pants, just like Goldilocks, and was the right height and build," said Kewpie. "The body was too badly burned for any further identification."

"Does his men know?" asked Mama Bear.

"I don't think so. Should I inform them?" asked Kewpie.

"No, we will tell them. Mama Bear out."

HH

The men hung their heads as they listened to radio Berlin announce the death of the resistance leader known as Goldilocks. "I guess that confirms it," said LeBeau.

"We'll I'm still not buying it. The Gov'nor is too cleaver to…" Newkirk was cut off.

"Is too cleaver for what? Escape death? We all knew this could happen when we signed up for this job," Kinch snapped. This was his second CO who has died doing this job. Kinch wondered if the price was becoming too high to continue.

"I didn't mean it like that," said Newkirk apologetically. "I'm just having a hard time believing it. My gut tells me he's still alive and whoever it is they found in there isn't him."

"What do we do now?" asked Carter with tears running down his cheeks.

"Well, the Krauts are buying Wilson's story about Colonel Hogan needing to be kept in quarantine for a while, so that buys us some time to figure out something. Let's turn in and keep things quiet for now." Just as Kinch was about to power down the radio, the radio came to life.

"This is…" The code name got caught in his throat. "…Goldilocks. Go ahead Mama Bear."

"We just received word from Kewpie, Goldilocks was killed in an explosion last night," said Mama Bear.

"We heard the news on radio Berlin," replied Kinch.

"We are deeply sorry. We are also placing a hold on all operations until something can be figured out," said Mama Bear.

"Would prefer to continue. Right now, the Krauts haven't discovered Goldilocks true identity and we will keep that a secret as long as we can," said Kinch.

"Who will lead?" asked Mama Bear.

Kinch sat silently. He felt bad for not discussing it with the others first, but since he's been doing this longer than the others, he felt he should be lead. "Me."

"Code name?" asked Mama Bear.

_I have no idea what to tell Mama Bear._ Kinch smiled as a name came to him. "How about Papa Bear?"

"Will do, Papa Bear. Mama Bear out."


	24. Hanging On

Chapter 24:Hanging On

The farmer was annoyed at being woken up before the rooster crowed. He quickly put his cloths on to see what his dog was barking about. He followed the dogs bark all the way to the stream. As the man neared the object his dog was sniffing and barking at, he realized it was a German soldier.

Kneeling down beside him, he felt for a pulse. There was one. "You stay with him while I fetch the wagon."

A half hour later, the farmer showed up with his horse drawn wagon. In the distance he heard his cock crow. "It's about time you get up," the farmer mumbled under his breath. Gently, he placed the soldier in the back of the wagon and headed off to the nearest town, ten kilometers away.

HH

Slowly, Hogan came to. His body felt numb and his mind fuzzy; not to mention his vision. _Where am I?_ Blinking his eyes a few times, his vision cleared. He saw lots of white and…_I'm in a hospital! Think Rob, what is the last thing you remember?_ It took a moment, but he remembered an explosion and water. _It's a start and at least I remember my name._

"Gutten morgan, Lieutenant Röhm. Wie fühlen Sie sich?" asked the doctor

_Lieutenant Röhm? That must have been the guy I changed clothes with and now they think I'm him. If I'm not mistaken, the doctor just asked me how I feel. _"Der Kopf tut mir weh. Was ist geschehen?"

After telling the doctor his head hurt, he hoped to get some information as to how he ended up here.

"A farmer found you near his house and brought you here," said the doctor in German. "Do you know how you ended up in the stream?"

"Something about an explosion outside of Hammelburg. Where exactly am I?" asked Hogan.

The doctor frowned. "You're in Würtzburg." Now was Hogan's turn to frown. "Lieutenant, from what I can tell, you have a concussion, broken ribs, dislocated arm and a sprained knee as well as minor cut's, scrapes and bruises. Are there any other areas that hurt?"

"Nein." _Now what am I going to do?_ Hogan glanced out the window. He guessed it was pass roll call and they now knew he's missing. This gave him until tomorrow morning to return to camp to keep his men from being executed. "How soon before I can return to Hammelburg?"

"You need plenty of bed rest…" Hogan cut the doctor off.

"I can get that at my uncle's house. I was supposed to be there last night. He's probably worried sick. May I call him?" asked Hogan.

"Sure." The doctor handed Hogan the phone. "I want you to spend another night here then I will release you in the morning with orders you are to rest at your uncle's house until you are healed."

Hogan dialed a number and waited. "Hello Uncle Oscar. This is Wilhelm, your nephew. I'm sorry I didn't make it there last night to read Heidi the story of Goldilocks…I'm in Würtzburg. Tell her I'll be there sometime tomorrow…I have some injuries preventing me from getting there sooner, but should be fine. I'll tell you all about it when I arrive…Take care and give the family my best."

He was relieved to make the call to Oscar Schnitzer. He would then pass the message to his men using Heidi.

"Get some rest. As long as you are doing fine in the morning, you will be released. Guten nacht, Herr Lieutenant." The doctor left to make his rounds.

HH

As per the set up, Kinch told Schultz to make sure to tell Schnitzer to take Wolfgang because he was acting "violently" toward the prisoners. Schnitzer told Schultz to keep an eye on Heidi and she hadn't been feeling good for a while, but she seemed to be doing well enough for duty.

In talking with Schultz, Kinch found out Heidi was the dog with a message for them. Thanks to a distraction, LeBeau was able to remove Heidi's collar and took it to the tunnels.

The men gathered around Newkirk as he removed the message. "Bloody Hell!"

"What is it," asked Carter.

"He said the Gov'nor contacted him this morning and he's injured, but alive in Würtzburg. Will be back tomorrow!" said Newkirk with excitement. All the men cheered at the good news. "Told ya he was still alive."

"I've never been happier to be proven wrong," said Kinch.

"What's he doing all the way down there?" asked Carter.

"At this point, who cares? We can ask him when he gets here," said LeBeau.

HH

In the morning, Hogan was well enough to be released, providing he agreed to rest at his uncle's house and take his pain medicine. Thanks to a good Samaritan who happened to be heading to Düsseldorf, he hitched a ride. The gentleman was kind enough to drop him off at Schnitzer's. "Uncle Oscar!" Hogan greeted when he stepped out of the man's vehicle.

"Ach du liebe! I can't believe it. We heard you were dead," said Schnitzer as he rushed to Hogan, embracing him.

"Ouch," said Hogan with a groan. "Be careful, Uncle."

"Ja. Danke for bringing him here," said Schnitzer to the man then he helped Hogan inside.

Carefully, Hogan sat in the first chair he came to. "I know you don't like to use your radio…" Hogan was cut off.

"Since this is an emergency, I don't mind." After Hogan rested for a moment, he followed Schnitzer to the radio.

_What better place to keep it than in the dog pen!_ Hogan jumped back with a stumble when the dogs acted in an aggressive manner toward him.

"Sorry, Colonel, it's the uniform," said Schnitzer. "Now behave boys. This is Colonel Hogan. You know who he is." The dogs sat with a smile on their face.

Hogan set the dials to the emergency frequency. "Four score and seven years ago. This is Gold…" Schnitzer cut him off.

"Goldilocks is dead. You cannot use that codename any more. Sergeant Kinchloe is now using Papa Bear," said Schnitzer.

"Papa Bear? Oh well." Going back to the mike he said. "Calling Papa Bear. Four score and six years ago."

HH

Kinch's ears perked up when he heard the radio message. There are only five men who knew that code and four of them were in camp. "This is Papa Bear, go ahead."

"Good to hear from you, Papa Bear. Need usual skins brought to uncles house. Need to discuss things with you. Can't make it home just yet."

A tear fell from Kinch's eye as he recognized Hogan's voice. "Will do. Can be there shortly. Papa Bear out."

"Who was it, Kinch?" asked Newkirk walking toward the radio room.

"It was Colonel Hogan. He need's for us to take his uniform to Schnitzer's," said Kinch heading for Hogan's locker. "Get the others."

HH

Hogan laid on the couch, praying his headache would go away as well as the rest of his aches and pains. He thought about taking the pain pills the doctor prescribed him before he left, but he needed to be alert. _But how alert can I be with a marching band doing the jitterbug in my head!_

"Coffee, Colonel?" offered Schnitzer.

"Danke." Hogan accepted the cup and sipped on it.

There was a coded knock at the door. Schnitzer opened it, quickly ushering the four men in.

"Colonel!" they exclaimed and rushed to him.

"Be careful," ordered Hogan as his injured arm was bumped.

"What happened?" asked Kinch.

Hogan explained to them what happened after he ordered them to leave. "Then I woke up in the hospital and they thought I was the guard."

"We need to get you back to camp. I don't know how much longer we can use the cover of you being quarantined to keep the Krauts at bay," said Newkirk.

"Why am I quarantined?" asked Hogan.

"Wilson convinced Klink you were sick with a contagious virus and you had to be quarantined and everything in the barracks had to be cleaned and disinfected," said Carter.

"Am I running a fever?" asked Hogan as a plan to get him back into camp and explain his injuries formed in his mind.

"Yes. What do you have planned?" asked Kinch.

"Delierum due to the high fever. I escape, get caught by locals who showed their patriotic duty by putting me in my place, Schnitzer recognizes me from camp and stops them. He calls Klink telling him he and some others caught me and he'll bring me back to camp." Hogan laid he head back with his eyes shut.

"You okay, Colonel?" asked LeBeau.

"Side effects from concussion." Hogan pulled the pain pills from his pocket and handed them to Kinch. "Hold on to these for me. Since the doctor was kind enough to prescribe them, it wouldn't be hospitable of me to not accept them. Help me get dress will you? The sooner I get back, the sooner I can sleep."


	25. Hogan's Return

Chapter 25: Hogan's Return

A/N: Caution, minor swearing.

It felt good to be back in his old uniform again. He removed all bandages and signs he had been treated for his injuries. Somehow he was also going to have to manage without Klink discovering all his injuries. Didn't want some wise guy in Berlin to somehow make a connection between his injuries and the lieutenant's he was impersonating when he reads the reports. No matter how slim the chance, the way his luck was going, he wasn't going to take any chances.

Kinch handed Hogan two pain pills. "The directions say one and I didn't get them for me, I got them for others…" Hogan was cut off.

"You look like you could use it. Besides, what you're proposing is going to put you in more pain, not to mention you have to act extremely sick. We're not leaving until you take them," said Kinch.

Hogan was in pain and he feared the pain he would be in trying to walk without the cane the doctor gave him. Kinch was right though and he had to trust his men in this circumstance. Reluctantly, he took the two pills.

The men smiled at him. "See you back at camp, Sir." Kinch motioned for the others to move out.

HH

The pain pills were doing some number on him. He felt oddly detached from his body as he only felt his body moving around, but that was all. He couldn't feel anything except the nausea and dizziness._ Must have given me the good stuff. How nice of them._

He was thankful the men laid him on his good side, however when your hands and feet are tied, there really isn't a comfortable position and no way to keep yourself from bouncing around every time Oscar hit a bump in the road. After what seemed to be forever and a thousand bumps in the road later, he felt the truck stop and heard Schnitzer talking. _Must be at the gate._

Sounds faded in and out. The darkness in the back of the truck seemed to spin. Suddenly, bright light intruded the dark truck as the spotlights shown on it and the doors were opened.

"You have been a naughty boy, Colonel Hogan," said Schultz as he untied Hogan's legs and hands.

"Good job, Herr Schnitzer. I will be sure to include your name as well as the names of the others in my report to Berlin." Klink stood toe to toe with Hogan, who was having a hard time standing up or keeping his eyes focused. "Take him to the infirmary and stand guard. Then once Hogan is cleared, he's to be escorted to the cooler to start his punishment of thirty days for the escape attempt. Hogan, when are you going to learn no one ever escapes from Stalag 13?"

"Never." With that final word, Hogan's eyes rolled back as he collapsed in Schultz arms.

HH

Hogan came too the following afternoon. He was met with the grinning faces of his men. He smiled at them weakly and closed his eyes again.

"How is the patient this afternoon?" asked Wilson as he motioned to them they were dismissed.

"Sore and tired," replied Hogan in a tired voice. "So are the Kraut doctors right and I'm going to live?"

"Looks that way…At least until you pull another stupid stunt like that. What were you thinking?" scolded Wilson.

"I was only thinking about my men and would have gladly done it again to protect them." Hogan sighed as he tried to get more comfortable. "What have you told Klink?"

"Nothing so far. I told him I had to wait until you were conscious before I can complete my evaluation. I wasn't sure what all you wanted me to tell him," said Wilson.

"Only mention the concussion, scrapes, bruises and leg. I want to keep my arm and ribs quiet," said Hogan.

"As you wish as long as you take it easy for a while and give yourself time to heal completely. I recommend though your ribs stay wrapped until they heal. It will make it easier for you to hide the pain. You need to be careful with your arm; keep it as still as possible. I think you might have a fracture. I don't believe it's broken, but it will give you some trouble for a while," said Wilson as he stared at Hogan. "Take these aspirin; they'll help some. I understand you have stronger pain medicine, but knowing you like I do, I know you won't take them unless necessary. Just know if you find yourself needing them, don't be afraid to take them."

"Keep them for emergencies. The aspirin will be fine for now." Hogan swallowed the aspirin. "Seeing as I have a thirty day stint in the cooler coming up, I should get plenty of rest. Now go make your report so I can get some sleep." Hogan had drifted off before Wilson left his bedside.

HH

Wilson cleared Hogan a few days later to start his stint in the cooler. The excuse he told Klink as to what happened was Hogan's fever spiked, causing him to be delirious and not in his right mind, then the fever broke signaling the worst was over and he was no longer contagious. The only injuries mentioned to Klink were what Hogan said could be mentioned.

During the week he spent in the cooler; Papa Bear did a few small jobs. Hogan was nervous about sending the others out without him, but having him being locked in the cooler gave him a good alibi incase Hochstetter wanted to nose around.

Not once did Klink come to see him so he could try to talk his way out of the other three weeks. As a matter of fact, the only time he saw his men is when they snuck in to see him. Hogan was thankful he didn't have a guard standing watch constantly, but one who only made rounds every so often to check on him. The guards Klink chose were not the worst ones at camp, but they weren't Schultz either. Was this Klink's way of reminding him he was in fact a prisoner and not the commander of the camp and things could be a lot worse if foolish stunts like this continued?

Hogan remembered the conversation he had with Klink not to long ago. Hanging his head, Hogan understood Klink's strange behavior. _As long as he takes his anger out on me, that's fine. I deserve it. But so help him if he takes it out on my men._

The outside door opening got Hogan's attention. To his dismay, he saw Hochstetter walking down the hall with Klink. "I told you, Major, Hogan's been here the entire time and couldn't have done whatever it is you think he's done. I have a guard check on him every half hour for the last two weeks to make sure he hasn't gone anywhere and he hasn't been in contact with any of his men."

Was Hogan mistaking or did he see shock in Hochstetter's face. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be dead."

Something else odd; the way Hochstetter said that, it wasn't in his usually bully way or not in the 'How could I've been wrong about Hogan being Goldilocks' type of way. It was the same way Schnitzer said it; almost with relief. _It must be the concussion._

"So you say he's been locked up for an escape attempt that occurred over two weeks ago after suffering some side effects from a fever spike?" asked Hochstetter. "And your report to Berlin reflects the same story."

"Yes, Major. He had been quarantined to his room for a couple days prior to the escape attempt because he was contagious. He was checked on regularly by my guards who will verify he was in there as well," said Klink.

"You are lucky it was the locals who caught you Hogan and not me. If it would have been me, you wouldn't be sitting here now," growled Hochstetter. "You are also lucky Klink has the paperwork in place to back up his story or I would be able to challenge this whole tale and arrest you on suspicion of sabotage. I supposed you've heard Goldilocks was killed while committing an act of sabotage. I guess since he's dead and you're not, that must mean you really weren't him. However, you still could be an accomplice of his and I intend to prove it."

Hogan remained silent. His head still hurt too bad to argue with Hochstetter.

"Nothing to say Hogan? Maybe I should have had the locals beat you some time ago," said Hochstetter.

"What is there to say, Major? Goldilocks didn't die in vein. He still succeeded in taking out the plant. You can come up with all the theories you want. The more you focus your attention on me, the more the real saboteurs can get away with. On behalf of the Allies, I thank you for helping us win the war," said Hogan

Hochstetter slammed his hand against the bars of Hogan's cell. With a huff, Hochstetter stormed out. Klink turned to Hogan, who put on his most innocent looking face. "Drop the innocent act, Hogan. We both know he's right and we both know there is nothing innocent about you."

"Why did you lie to protect me?" asked Hogan flatly. _Did I just say that thought out loud?_

"In my haste to catch up on my weekly reports to Berlin that I was behind on, I must have made a mistake in filling it out . Maybe I looked at the wrong date on the calendar or something. If I admitted I made a mistake, Hochstetter would assume I'm trying to cover for you and there's a chance we could be arrested or I could be transferred to the front for incompetency." Klink paused to regain his composure and to change the subject. "How's your injuries doing?"

"Have a constant killer headache, but other than that, okay," said Hogan, choosing to not mention how sore he still was.

"Remember what happened to the last Senior POW Officer and Kommandant?" Hogan nodded. Now he knew why Klink lied. "I don't want that to happen to me. Don't ever think about escaping again. So help me Hogan, if you do, I will make you regret it…If we live long enough. You're to return to your barracks to finish your sentence as barracks confinement." Klink marched out of the cooler before Hogan could say anything.

Schultz came down the hall and unlocked the door. "You made him very angry and you almost got him into trouble. Shame on you. Please be good and don't cause any more trouble."

"I won't." _I'm_ g_oing to have to be more careful. Almost blew it this time. _Hogan carefully put his bad hand in his pocket as he limped to Barracks 2. Standing in the compound, he glanced around. He didn't think he'd ever see this place again.

Over the last week, he thought about what went wrong with the last mission; he got too cocky and thought he was invincible. It was a good thing a dose of cold water was dumped on him to bring him back to reality. There were so many ways the mission could have gone more wrong.

It was sad to think Goldilocks was gone. It had been a lucky name for him. His plane, Goldilocks, saved his butt more times than he could count and she always got him home safe, even risking her life to do so. Now her legacy was gone as well.

Papa Bear wasn't that bad of a code name. In some ways, it suited him better.

HH

Kewpie was relieved to discover Robert Hogan was alive and couldn't wait to inform London. It seemed a bit odd to have the death of Goldilocks, but not see a report stating Hogan was dead. The only conclusion he could come up with is the body that was identified as Goldilocks was that of the guard who had captured him…thought he had captured him. It was also a bit of information he'd share with no one.

Pausing as he picked up the radio, Kewpie realized he couldn't just tell London the news about Hogan over the radio. The last thing Hogan needed was for the Nazis to find out.

_I've got some time saved up; now might be a good time to take a vacation. I doubt my superiors would understand why I need to go to London so I'll tell them I'm going camping in the Black Forest to rest._

HH

Klink sat at his desk, staring out his window toward Barracks 2. He noticed how badly Hogan was still limping. It would take time, but eventually his wounds would heal. From some of the reports he's heard about what happened to some of the other escaping POW's who were caught by the locals, Hogan got off lucky…If indeed that is what really happened. One thing Klink has learned since taking over command of Stalag 13; nothing is what it appears, but trying to discover the truth could be hazardous to his health. Too many people who got too nosy seemed to almost always reach an untimely death or they just disappeared. Klink wanted to avoid that all together and learned it was much easier to go along with whatever excuse Hogan came up with to keep him out of trouble.

Since Hogan's arrival, Klink has gotten the chance to get to know Hogan. He's learned how to tell when Hogan was lying and when he's telling the truth. It was evident in Hogan's eyes, he was in a lot of pain still, but at the same time, he could tell he was also hiding something. _Other injuries…perhaps. The truth…diffidently._

_Why did you lie to protect me?_ Klink thought about the short question Hogan asked him. He gave Hogan an answer to just shut him up. Even though Burkhalter assured him he wouldn't be out and out executed, he did promise a transfer. _Wonder if I could request my old combat assignment back to fly over England?_

_But that didn't answer the question as to why I really did it._ Klink thought about how he despised all Americans because of the way they treated him while he was their prisoner. On top of that, Hogan treated him with blatant disrespect. Okay, so maybe he was supposed to since they were enemies, but he should still respect the rank. Not to mention he takes Klink for an incompetent fool. _Well this incompetent fool just saved your ass you ungrateful bastard. Would it kill you to show a little gratitude or respect?_

Klink sighed. So why did he save Hogan's life and risk his own by lying? The bottom line is he really didn't know why. Maybe it was because Hogan is the only man in camp of equal rank and the only officer he could force to sit and listen to his problems and if he refused, he could have him shot.

Or maybe, it's because he desired to have a friend and part of him deep down wanted to be accepted and would do anything for both. Only time will reveal the truth behind Klink's motives.

The End

A/N: The story continues on in Broken, Brainwashed, Reliving the Past and coming later this year, Guardian Angel. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed.


End file.
